


Можжевельник

by rubyrummy



Series: Три ключа [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Childhood, Gen, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убегая от Дадли и его друзей, Гарри встречает белого оленя. Олень как олень, вот только что он делает в библиотеке?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам кажется, что вы что-то подобное где-то уже читали, то вам не кажется.
> 
> Бета — Althea Ono Hadley.

We should open new doors and  
Close the ones that we've left behind.

‘Dance of Fate’, Epica

Гарри Поттер плакал, спрятавшись под столом в школьной библиотеке. Плакал, потому что Нэн Морган шарахнулась от него, как от чумного. Дадли постарался. Он отваживал всех, кто осмелился даже улыбнуться двоюродному брату, не то что дружить.

Не сказать, что желающих было много. Никто не хотел общаться с Гарри, все обычно смеялись над ним из-за одежды и очков. Лишь Нэн Морган — новенькая — осмелилась заговорить, и вчера они даже вместе пообедали в школьной столовой. А сегодня она сбежала, завидев его.

Ясно без слов. На обеде он спрятался в библиотеке, не хотел видеть довольного Дадли. Он ещё вдоволь не наплакался, когда услышал цоканье.

Гарри замер. Нет, не библиотекарша мисс Ходж — не стук каблуков. Цоканье — будто лошадь шла. Откуда взяться лошади в библиотеке? Гарри выглянул из-под стола.

Слёзы высохли вмиг.

Белый олень осторожно шёл между стеллажами, сияя, словно луна. Приблизился к Гарри, обнюхал. Влажный чёрный нос коснулся щеки. Гарри засмеялся — щекотно — и протянул руку, погладить. Олень отступил на шаг, наклонил голову с ветвистой короной рогов набок.

— Постой, — попросил Гарри. Но олень развернулся и пошёл прочь.

Губы у Гарри дёрнулись, глаза обожгло от подступающих слёз. Олень обернулся и призывно мотнул головой. Гарри вскочил и побежал за ним. Его охватило безграничное любопытство.

Олень замер перед дверью, которая вела в кладовку.

— Поттер должен быть тут, — донёсся голос Пирса. — Видел, как он заходил.

Дадли и его дружки. Гарри дёрнул ручку, и дверь распахнулась.

Вместо тёмного заставленного старыми книжками помещения за дверью оказалась лесная поляна, усыпанная снегом.

Олень протиснулся мимо. Гарри застыл, не зная, как быть, что делать — страшно. И любопытно. Вокруг него всегда случались странности, но странней ещё не было.

— Эй, Поттер, — противно пропищал Пирс, — мы знаем, что ты здесь. Вылезай сам, а то хуже будет!

Гарри вздрогнул и шагнул в снег. Голос Пирса Полкисса умолк. Гарри оглянулся — вокруг только зимний лес. Олень фыркнул, потёрся мордой о щёку Гарри и в два прыжка исчез между деревьями.

— Эй! Стой!

Бежать было тяжело — ноги вязли в снегу, кроссовки слетали с пяток. У Гарри закололо в боку, пот заливал глаза. Вскоре деревья расступились перед берегом замёрзшего озера. Гарри остановился, упёрся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Утерев лицо рукавом, он выпрямился.

По заснеженному льду вился олений след, уходивший к середине озера. Но самого оленя не было видно. Гарри осторожно сошёл с берега, прислушался — не трещит. Сел на корточки, ладонями разгрёб снег. Лёд был прозрачный, чуть зеленоватый.

С неба, кружась, упала снежинка. За ней другая. Они цеплялись за ресницы, липли к стёклам очков. Крупные хлопья вмиг припорошили следы: и свои, и чужие. Мрак сгустился — снег повалил стеной.

Гарри в отчаянье застонал. Это сон, сейчас проснусь. Но это был не сон — он не проснулся.

Он внезапно почувствовал как продрог в тонкой осенней ветровке.

— Вернись! — закричал он.

Снег всё падал и падал.

Гарри кричал пока не охрип. Олень не вернулся.

Тётя Петуния запрещала есть снег. «Ещё заболеешь! Нет времени с тобой по врачам бегать». Но Гарри очень хотелось пить, а тётя была далеко, поэтому он набрал в ладошки снег. Утолив жажду, он забрался под ближайшую ель. Под колючим пологом было сухо и относительно тепло.

— Лучше бы я пошёл на обед, — вздохнул Гарри.

Спать было нельзя. Он читал, как люди во сне замерзали от холода. Но он так устал, что свернулся калачиком на корнях, подложив рюкзак под голову, и незаметно сон сморил его.

 

Его разбудил крик. Сперва Гарри даже и не понял, почему проснулся. Он вскинулся, ударился головой о ветку так, что от боли выступили слёзы.

Он осторожно ощупывал лоб, когда крик повторился. Гарри навострил уши. Слабо, приглушенно, но определённо кто-то звал на помощь.

Раздвинув ветки, Гарри выбрался из-под ели. Снег перестал идти. Стояла такая тишина, что Гарри без труда различил, откуда кричат.

На помощь звал мальчик. Опутанный толстой сеткой, он висел вниз головой в метре от земли. Он едва заметно покачивался и напоминал изломанную игрушку.

— Привет! — выпалил Гарри, не зная, что ещё сказать.

— Привет, — сипло отозвался мальчик.

Они помолчали. Гарри рассматривал мальчика, чьё лицо покраснело или от холода, или от слёз, или от того и другого. Мальчик рассматривал Гарри.

— Я попробую забраться на дерево, — предложил Гарри. — Развяжу или перережу верёвку.

— Буду благодарен, если получится, — вежливо откликнулся мальчик.

Гарри скинул с плеч рюкзак и достал из бокового кармана маникюрные ножницы. Тётка их выбросила, когда купила себе новые. Он вытащил их ночью из мусорного ведра — вдруг пригодятся. Пригодились. Не раз, и не два, но он чаще ими откручивал, чем резал.

Сунув ножницы в карман, Гарри осмотрел дерево. Когда гостила тётушка Мардж, он, кажется, только на деревьях и жил, не желая знакомиться с зубами Злыдня. Но или из-за холода, или в отсутствии опасной близости бульдожьей челюсти, на дуб он забрался не сразу. Руки не слушались, кроссовки скользили по коре. Он дважды упал, подсознательно ожидая смеха, но мальчик не смеялся.

В конце концов, Гарри удалось забраться. Обхватив ветку руками и ногами, он медленно пополз. Добравшись до верёвки, сел и осмотрел узел. Крепкий, пальцами не развяжешь, придётся резать. Верёвка была толстая и промасленная, ножницы — маленькие и тупые.

Он так увлёкся, что не заметил, как сук под ним задрожал. Когда он с громким треском обломился, мальчики рухнули вниз, не успев даже пикнуть. От удара Гарри швырнуло вверх. Он перекувырнулся в воздухе и каким-то чудом приземлился на ноги.

Мальчик валялся чуть в стороне от ветки. Гарри выдохнул — не придавило.

— Живой? — спросил он.

— Да, — пробормотал тот. — Удивительно, но да.

Освободившись от сетки, мальчик встал и отряхнулся. На лбу алела царапина.

— Ты лоб поранил.

— А ты руку.

Из левой ладони торчали маникюрные ножницы. Странное дело, Гарри ничего не чувствовал. Он ухватился за кольца, и руку обнял огонь. От боли перехватило дыхание, и колени подогнулись — он сел там, где стоял.

Мальчик взял его за ладонь, осмотрел рану и коротко приказал:

— Терпи!

Он вытащил ножницы и промыл рану снегом.

— Платок есть?

Гарри кивнул и вытащил из заднего кармана носовой платок. Мальчик свернул его вчетверо, наложил на рану и крепко надавил.

— Хватит, — решил он спустя пару минут. — Теперь просто сам подержи.

На ткани выступили капельки свежей крови, но кажется, кровотечение остановилось. Похлопав себя по карманам, мальчик вытащил из нагрудного кармана платок, свернул треугольником, приложил поверх платка Гарри и связал уголки на тыльной стороне ладони.

— Надеюсь, пронесёт. Обработать нечем.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоил его Гарри, — на мне всё быстро заживает. Тётка даже не парится.

— Не парится? — повторил мальчик удивлённо, не понимая. — А родители?

— А родителей нет, — Гарри ответил спокойно. — Я сирота.

Мальчик странно на него посмотрел и, словно нехотя, признался:

— Я тоже.

Он был выше Гарри на полголовы, такой же тощий и одного с ним возраста. Чёрные волосы, карие глаза, бледная кожа.

— Меня зовут Том Риддл, — представился он и протянул руку.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри замешкался. Ему ещё никто не подавал руку для рукопожатия. Том нахмурился — Гарри немедленно вцепился в протянутую ладонь.

— Я — Гарри Поттер.

— Рад знакомству, Гарри.

— В таком случае у нас очень много общего, Том, — улыбнулся Гарри и, баюкая левую руку, добавил: — Плохой из меня спаситель.

— Великолепный, — не согласился Том, но не сдержался и фыркнул.

Они захохотали.

— Нам надо уходить, — отсмеявшись, проговорил Том. — Пока не вернулся тот, кто поставил ловушку.

— Думаешь, её не на животное ставил?

— Большая она слишком. А если и на животное... — Тома передёрнуло. — Не хотел бы я встретиться со зверем такого размера.

Он помог Гарри встать, затем отряхнул его штаны и ветровку от снега.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри.

— Не за что, — Том пожал плечами.

Гарри закинул рюкзак на плечи, поморщился, задев о лямку пораненную ладонь.

— Куда пойдём?

— Не знаю. А ты откуда пришёл?

— С поляны. А ты?

— Я из чащи.

Том помолчал раздумывая.

— Ты же тоже не отсюда?

— Нет, — Гарри мгновенно понял, что тот имеет в виду. — И ты?

— И я.

— А как ты попал сюда?

— Через шкаф. А ты?

— Через дверь.

Гарри не стал упоминать оленя. По здравому рассуждению, было глупо идти за белым оленем. Оленем!

— Тут озеро неподалёку, — сообщил он. — Люди обычно селятся на берегу.

— Пойдём к озеру, — решил Том. — Похоже другого выбора нет.

Когда они вышли к озеру, то не могли решить, куда идти: направо или налево. Гарри украдкой рассматривал нового знакомого.

— Что-то не так? — Том перехватил его взгляд.

— Ты странно одет.

— Ты тоже.

— Странно? Ну да, наверное, — согласился Гарри, оглядев себя. Своей одежды у него никогда не было, он донашивал за Дадли, а тот был толще раза в четыре. «Странно одет» — самое мягкое, что он о себе слышал.

— Мы оба странно одеты, странно оказались в странном месте, — пробормотал Том. — По-моему, всё идёт по плану.

— По какому плану? — удивился Гарри.

— По странному? — полуутвердительно спросил Том.

Переглянувшись, оба дружно фыркнули.

— Погляди!

На ветке сидела сова с белой грудкой и охристыми крыльями. Она чуть покачивалась, переминаясь с лапки на лапку. Сипуха — вспомнил Гарри. Совсем как на картинке в учебнике по биологии. Он шагнул к ней — птица перепорхнула на дерево подальше.

— Кажется, — задумчиво произнёс Гарри, — она хочет, чтобы мы пошли за ней.

— Мне тоже, — подумав, решил Том. — Но идти за тем, о ком мы ничего не знаем?

— Не думаю, что она причинит нам вред, — Гарри решительно пошёл вслед за совой. Скептический хмыкнув, Том побрёл за ним.

Птица перелетала с ветки на ветку, изредка поглядывая, идут ли ребята.

Солнце выглянуло из-за туч, снег ослеплял. Гарри прикрыл глаза, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу.

Берег извивался. Обойдя очередной залив, они замерли. На другом берегу озера высился мрачный замок. Сова полетела к нему.

— Хорошо ей, — вздохнул Гарри. — Как думаешь, лёд нас выдержит?

— Думаю, да, — Том попрыгал. — На вид крепкий.

 

Замок оберегала невысокая крепостная стена с круглыми башнями по углам. Они пошли вдоль неё в поисках входа. Когда они добрались до въездной арки, то с удивлением увидели, что ворот в ней не было.

Переглянувшись, Гарри и Том нерешительно зашли внутрь. Укрыв колодец, развалины какой-то постройки и покосившуюся карету без задних колес, во дворе лежал нетронутый снег.

Они подошли ко входу в главную башню.

— Надеюсь, не заперто, — произнёс Гарри, разглядывая массивную дверь. На ней было что-то изображено, но из-за времени и солнца рисунок выцвел — не разберёшь. Он взялся за ручку в виде большого бронзового кольца и потянул на себя.

Дверь послушно распахнулась.

Из тьмы выступила девушка. Гладкое белое платье водой стекало по тонкому стану. Рыжие волосы струились по плечам. Гарри заглянул ей в лицо и невольно попятился. Глаза были жёлтые, как цветки золотарника. Он натолкнулся на Тома, тот крепко взял его за плечи и отодвинул в сторону.

Она молча рассматривала их.

— Кто вы? — спросил Том.

— Я могу спросить вас о том же, — сказала она. — Это мой замок, моё озеро и мой лес, и вас я здесь никогда не видела. Но я все же отвечу. Я — Селена, хранительница озера.

Она внезапно поглядела поверх их голов, нахмурилась. Гарри машинально оглянулся, но позади было по-прежнему: пустой двор и тёмный провал в стене.

— Заходите, — сказала Селена и посторонилась. — Не стойте на пороге.

Обменявшись взглядами, Том и Гарри вошли в замок. Селена закрыла дверь и хлопнула в ладони. Над её головой замерцал серебристый шар — мальчики вздрогнули.

— Идите за мной, — велела Селена.

Отступать поздно — решил Гарри, поэтому послушно пошёл следом. Том не отставал.

Она привела их в крохотную комнату с камином. Подле него стояли кресла с когтистыми лапами вместо ножек. Велев им сесть, Селена развела огонь. Гарри бросил рюкзак на пол и сел, вытянув к камину руки и ноги. По коже побежали мурашки: не заметил, что продрог до костей.

Когда она вытащила из воздуха один за другим дышащий паром чайник, молочник, вазочку с мармеладом и три чашки, ни у Гарри, ни у Тома уже не было сил удивляться. Селена сунула нос в каждую чашку, словно проверяя, чистые или нет. Разлив чай, она забралась в кресло с ногами. Обуви она не носила.

— А теперь рассказывайте, кто вы такие и как здесь оказались.

— Меня зовут Том, а его — Гарри. Я забрался в шкаф, а попал в лес.

— А я открыл дверь в кладовку, — добавил Гарри, когда Селена посмотрела на него.

— Откуда вы пришли?

— Из приюта.

— Из школы.

— Вы братья?

Мальчишки удивлённо переглянулись.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Том. — Я не знаю своих родителей.

— Я не уверен, — отозвался Гарри. Он хотел сказать, что тётя Петуния рассказала бы ему, будь у него брат. Но она даже о его родителях не говорила толком, могла и о брате промолчать. — Я тоже не знал своих родителей. Знаю только, что они погибли.

— Мы не встречались прежде, — пояснил Том. — Поэтому не можем сказать, братья ли мы.

Селена задумчиво переводила взгляд с одного мальчика на другого, грея в руках чашку с чаем. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что они так и не узнали, куда попали.

— Где мы? — спросил он.

— Вы в замке Кэр-Аррианрод, — ответила Селена.

— А в какой стране находится ваш замок? — осторожно поинтересовался Том.

— Ни в какой. Я сама себе хозяйка.

— Мы не в Англии? — уточнил Гарри.

— Нет, вы не в Англии, — согласилась Селена.

— А как нам попасть обратно? — Гарри охватило дурное предчувствие.

— Если вы пришли, значит, так было суждено, — неторопливо произнесла Селена. — Я не слышала, чтобы кто-то вернулся назад.

Гарри поставил чашку на стол и медленно встал. Том не пошевелился. Гарри посмотрел в нечеловеческие глаза Селены.

— Дороги назад нет, так?

— А ты хочешь вернуться? — спокойно спросила Селена. — Я знаю, как выглядят любимые дети. Ты не один из них. Есть кто-то, кто ждёт тебя?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Может, и не ждёт, — возразил Том. — Но кто сказал, что здесь лучше? Наш дом нам знаком. Здесь мы никто.

— Любой, кто попросит помощи, найдёт её в Кэр-Аррианрод, — пропела Селена. — Пока вы на моей земле и под моей защитой, ничто злое не коснётся вас.

— Какой вам прок? — спросил Том. Селена промолчала.

— Поможете ли вы нам, Селена, хранительница озера? — выпалил Гарри, влекомый неясным чувством. Спинным мозгом он чуял, что так надо, так верно.

Том медлил, мрачно её разглядывая. Гарри пихнул его ногой, и Том неохотно повторил за ним слова.

— Помогу, — кивнула Селена, её взгляд упал на перемотанную платком ладонь. — Что у тебя с рукой?

— Поранился, — ответил Гарри. — В лесу.

— Покажи, — она требовательно протянула руку, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, как послушно вложить свою ладонь в её. Селена осторожно размотала платки, мягко оторвав от раны присохшую ткань. Гарри дёрнулся было, но боли не было. Селена внимательно осмотрела порез и легко дунула. Холодный воздух лизнул ладонь — и рана затянулась

Том потрясенно охнул над ухом.

— Чем это ты так?

— Ножницами, — коротко выдохнул Гарри, удивлённо рассматривая ладонь — даже шрама не осталось.

— Они у тебя с собой? 

— Да, — Гарри пнул рюкзак ногой. — Здесь.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво сказала Селена. — Очень хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

— Не нравится мне это, — проворчал Том себе под нос, когда они остались вдвоём в отведённых им комнатах. — Не верю я в бескорыстную помощь.

Гарри его не слушал — он с любопытством оглядывался. Серебристый шар привёл их в восточную башню и растаял у подножия винтовой лестницы. Когда мальчики поднялись по ней, то оказались в маленькой гостиной с тремя дверьми: две вели в спальни, третья — в ванную комнату.

— У меня никогда не было своей комнаты, — радостно вздохнул Гарри.

— Бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке, — не унимался Том. — Моя спальня слева!

Гарри пожал плечами, спальни были одинаковые: дубовый сундук для одежды, широкая кровать под балдахином, пушистый ковёр на полу, стены затянуты в ткань, всё в одном цвете — медовом. А вот ванная комната, словно целиком выточенная из золотистого мрамора, поражала воображение, особенно круглый бассейн.

Вода призывно мерцала, исходила паром, манила искупаться. Гарри бросил рюкзак на пол, скинул одежду и сырые кроссовки. Ступив босыми ногами на горячий пол, он немного понежился, согревая задубевшие ступни.

Гарри соскользнул в воду, и волна жара обхватила его, зло обожгла кожу. Очки запотели. Ополоснув их, он расслабленно проплыл от одного края к другому и обратно. Мышцы расслабились, вода смыла остатки боли. Он всё-таки ушибся, когда свалился с дерева, пускай снег и смягчил удар.

— У тебя отвратительно довольное лицо, — сказал Том.

— Присоединяйся! — Гарри махнул рукой.

Том растерялся. И хочется, и колется. Гарри решил, что тот стесняется, поэтому отвернулся и отплыл к противоположному краю, где ему на глаза попался кран в виде совы с семью разноцветными вентилями. Гарри крутанул жёлтый — из клюва совы вылетели золотые мыльные пузыри. Касаясь воды они превращались в густую пену, пахнущую карамелью.

Она и на вкус была как карамель. Гарри звонко рассмеялся и от души зачерпнул пену ладонями. Он только собрался её проглотить, когда заметил Тома. Тот всё-таки отважился залезть в воду и теперь пялился на него во все глаза.

— Попробуй! — Гарри сунул ему под нос ладошку с горкой пены. Том отстранился. — Да попробуй же!

Том нехотя кончиком языка дотронулся до горки, и у него вытянулось лицо.

— Сладко.

Отталкивая друг друга, они с восторгом крутили вентили. Зелёный был как рахат-лукум, оранжевый — шоколад, голубой — мятные леденцы. Остальные они не знали. Красный был слишком приторный, фиолетовый — нежно-сладкий, синий — горчил на языке.

Нарезвившись, накупавшись и наглотавшись пены, они с трудом вылезли из бассейна. На бортике их поджидали пушистые полотенца и халаты.

— Как думаешь, куда его теперь? — поинтересовался Гарри, кивая на мокрое полотенце. От горячей воды он размяк, захотел спать, поэтому зевал на каждом слове.

— Полагаю, раз они сами по себе появились, то их можно оставить там же, где мы их взяли, — Том тоже не удержался от зевка.

Гарри бросил полотенце на бортик и закутался в халат. Его обволокло теплом, он зажмурился. Когда он вновь посмотрел на полотенце, то его уже не было.

— Пропало, — выдохнул Гарри.

— Как я и говорил, — важно сказал Том. Он аккуратно свернул полотенце и положил на бортик. Мальчики пристально глядели, кажется, даже не моргали, боясь пропустить. Но полотенце не исчезало.

— Странно, — подивился Гарри.

— Наверное, — пробормотал Том. — Наверное, оно может исчезнуть, только если мы не смотрим.

Они не сговариваясь отвернулись, а когда повернулись — полотенца не было.

— Я прав! — воскликнул Том, лучась от удовольствия.

В гостиной поджидал ужин: на чайном столике стояло несколько подносов, накрытых серебряными крышками, и фарфоровый кофейник. Гарри сунул нос под каждую крышку: салат, мясо с гарниром, сыр, печенье, и шоколад в кофейнике.

— Я понял, что мне это напоминает, — резко сказал Том. — Сказку о пряничном домике. Сначала она нас накормит, а потом...

— А потом съест? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри. Селена совершенно не напоминала злую каргу.

— Она точно ведьма.

— Ну, ей придётся нас откормить, — разумно возразил Гарри и ткнул себя в живот: — Из таких костей хорошего мясного пирога не испечёшь!

— Аргумент, — нехотя согласился Том.

Гарри никогда не ел так хорошо. Не то чтобы он голодал, но есть вволю ему никогда не позволяли. Если бы мог, он бы мурчал, как кошки миссис Фигг, когда тем доставались колбасные обрезки. Том старался не показывать, что и ему вкусно, но у него плохо получалось.

Они съели всё, не оставив даже крошки. Гарри млел от тепла и сытости. Лицо Тома разгладилось.

— Как же хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Да, неплохо, — согласился Том.

Они с трудом поднялись и разбрелись по спальням. В камине горел огонь, на кровати лежала пижама. Кое-как переодевшись, Гарри рухнул под одеяло и мгновенно заснул.

Во сне к нему пришёл белый олень. Тот самый, что привёл его в лес, а затем бросил. Но во сне Гарри был на него не в обиде. Он забрался к нему на спину, и олень пустился вскачь по небу.

Задохнувшись от восторга, Гарри летел сквозь ночь над заснеженными лесами, полями и скованными льдом реками вдоль острых горных кряжей и покатых склонов.

Он видел замки и примкнувшие к ним деревушки, видел стоянки невиданных созданий на лугах, видел дремавшего на скале дракона, видел исполинских орлов. Они вылетели из ущелья, окружили их сверху и снизу, справа и слева. Огромные крылья со свистом рассекали воздух.

Откуда-то неслась песня, которая становилась все громче и громче, но Гарри не разбирал слов.

Он проснулся внезапно, словно выпал из сна. Сердце бешено стучало. Дыхание перехватило.

— Король, король с нами, — сказал он сам себе. От этих слов ему стало радостно. Он перевернулся на другой бок и уснул.

 

— Гарри! Гарри! Просыпайся!

Гарри с трудом разлепил глаза. Над ним нависал Том, в неверном утреннем свете он казался тенью, а не человеком.

— Гарри! Да проснись же ты!

— Сейчас, — пробормотал он, нашаривая под подушкой очки. — Погоди.

— Что-то происходит, — возбужденно сказал Том. — Я слышал звуки рогов. Ну, то есть я думаю, что это рога.

В ответ Гарри вылез из-под одеяла и мгновенно продрог: камин погас, и комната остыла. Том нетерпеливо нарезал круги вокруг кровати. Гарри с ужасом вспомнил, что вчера не забрал свою одежду из ванной комнаты. Скорее всего, она исчезла, как и полотенца, потому он был обязан на неё наткнуться у входа, но не наткнулся.

— А где ты взял одежду? — поинтересовался Гарри, присмотревшись к Тому.

— На сундуке, — отозвался тот. — У тебя тоже есть. Вели ей одеть тебя. Она сама всё сделает.

— Одень меня, — несмело пробормотал Гарри. Белая рубашка взвилась с сундука, рукава нежно скользнули на руки, пуговицы — в петли. За ней поднялись короткие кальсоны, чёрные штаны и тёмно-зелёные гольфы, потом зелёный камзол с серебристой вышивкой и кафтан ему в тон. Последним семенили высокие сапоги из мягкой кожи.

— Как ты догадался? — изумился Гарри, радостно себя разглядывая. Одежда у них была одинаковая, только цвета различались. Гарри достался зелёный, Тому — синий.

— На одежде лежала записка, — ответил Том, поднял что-то около сундука и помахал листком плотной бумаги: — У тебя тоже есть.

Отличный сервис, подумал Гарри словами дяди Вернона. Самого дядю он не вспомнил, тот был далеко в старом нерадостном прошлом. Оно словно отодвинулось в сторону, скрылось за поворотом.

— Готов? — Том придирчиво его оглядел и распорядился: — Идём!


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри не удалось толком рассмотреть ни витражные стрельчатые окна в галерее, ни гобелены на стенах, ни даже узор на полу — Том поторапливал, чуть ли не за шиворот тащил за собой. Они почти бегом пересекли галерею, залитую разноцветным светом, и замерли на мраморной лестнице.

С первого этажа лился отдалённый шум голосов. Когда они спустились в пустой холл, шум стал ближе, он шёл из-за двери по левую руку от лестницы. Том ужом скользнул к ней, прислонил ухо.

Гарри случайно глянул в окно около парадной двери и не поверил своим глазам. Во дворе больше не было снега. Во въездной арке появились ворота. Вместо развалин постройки — конюшня. Кажется, даже крепостная стена посветлела.

Он вышел из парадной двери, решив удостовериться, что ему не почудилось. Не почудилось. Замок словно помолодел на пару веков.

— Король с нами, — внезапно сказал сам себе Гарри.

— Король с нами, — подтвердил кто-то над его головой. Гарри вскинулся и увидел орла из сна. Тот сидел, нахохлившись, на каменной сове над дверью. Гарри мог поклясться, что вчера никакой совы не было.

— Здравствуйте, — голос у Гарри внезапно ослабел.

— Здравствуйте, ваше величество, — вежливо ответил орёл, слегка наклонив голову влево.

— Ваше величество? — Гарри оглянулся: позади никого не было. — Почему вы называете меня вашим величеством?

— Вы мой король, — отозвался орёл. — К королям так положено обращаться.

— Я не король, — возразил Гарри. — Я просто мальчик. Гарри. Вы ошиблись.

— Про-То Ма-Чик Гар-Ри, — задумчиво проговорил орёл. — Какое длинное, тяжёлое имя. А я — Иу-А. Наши имена короткие. Лёгкие. Быстрые. Как мы.

— Нет, нет, — он замахал руками. — Меня зовут не просто мальчик Гарри, а Гарри.

— Гар-Ри, — произнёс орёл по слогам. — Так лучше. Мне нравится.

— И я не король!

— Конечно, вы король. Любой в моём роду узнает короля. И я узнал. Как я могу не узнать короля, когда он у меня под самым клювом. Я же не какой-то бестолковый змей! — оскорбился орёл. Он нахохлился, раздулся, стал похож на невероятно огромный пушистый шар.

Чуть ли не шаркая ножкой, Гарри зачастил, убеждая расстроенного Иу-А, что ничего подобного не имел в виду и уж точно не хотел сравнивать со змеем такого прекрасного и великолепного орла. К счастью, когда поток красноречия уже грозился иссякнуть, дверь отворилась, из-за неё выглянул Том и подозрительно спросил:

— Ты что тут делаешь?

— Да так, — Гарри покосился наверх: Иу-А довольно смежил веки, видимо, лесть пришлась по вкусу.

— Я ничего не услышал. Сплошной гул, — Том подошёл к Гарри, осмотрелся и вынес вердикт: — Магия. Хорошо быть ведьмой.

— Ты же её боишься.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы меня боялись, — мечтательно выдохнул Том.

У Гарри заныли отбитые Дадли рёбра. Будь он магом, ни Дадли, ни его дружки не посмели бы его тронуть.

— Да, — согласился он. — Не так уж плохо, когда тебя боятся.

— Король должен внушать уважение и вызывать трепет, но не страх, — подал голос Иу-А. Том медленно посмотрел вверх. Глаза у него расширились, как блюдца.

— Орёл, — пояснил Гарри. — Зовут Иу-А. Иу-А, это Том.

— Т-Ом, — повторил орёл. — Хорошее имя.

— Говорящий орёл, — пробормотал Том едва слышно. — Гигантский говорящий орёл.

Он потёр ладонями лицо и быстро заговорил, глотая слова:

— Лес в шкафу. Шар в замке. Еда из воздуха. Съедобная пена. Появляющиеся и исчезающие полотенца. Одежда, которая сама тебя одевает. Я думал, что ничему больше не удивлюсь, — Том застонал. — Но говорящий орёл? Серьёзно?

— Я не говорящий орёл, ваше высочество, — возразил Иу-А. — Говорящих орлов не существует.

Гарри заметил, как орёл обратился к Тому, а вот Том — нет.

— Но ты же говоришь, — запротестовал он. — Значит ты — говорящий орёл.

— Нет. Я не говорю, — упрямился Иу-А.

— Но что же ты тогда делаешь? — взвыл Том.

— Беседую, — важно сообщил Иу-А. Гарри с трудом сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

— Хорошо, — Том перевёл дух. — Хорошо. Ты гигантский беседующий орёл.

— Нет. Я — Иу-А. Орёл из рода Си-У. Но вашему высочеству позволительно не знать. Мы редко бываем на юге. Слишком тепло.

— Ваше высочество, — тупо повторил Том. — Кто? Я?

Он вскинулся, глаза у него заблестели. На впалых щеках зажёгся румянец. Черты лица исказились. Он был хорошенький, но сейчас вся его красота исчезла.

Гарри услышал шелест крыльев и оглянулся: за ними стояла Селена. Погруженный в свои мысли, Том не обратил на неё внимания.

— Я знал, — пробормотал он и, словно в молитве, судорожно сжал руки перед грудью. — Я всегда знал, что особенный.

— Ты совершенно прав, — сказала Селена без улыбки. — Ты — особенный.

— Я принц?

— Да, — ответила она коротко и обратилась к орлу: — Хорошо ли тебя накормили, Иу-А?

— Рыба просто великолепна, — орёл величаво кивнул. — Благодарю, миледи.

— Отдыхай, Иу-А, — она улыбнулась. — До совета ещё полно времени.

Иу-А закрыл глаза, а Том нетерпеливо набросился на Селену:

— Почему вы не сказали сразу? — и с силой произнёс: — Скажите правду!

Гарри поёжился. Том не просил, Том приказывал. Явно не в первый раз. Гарри был уверен, спроси его Том так, он бы не сумел ничего скрыть. Но Селена будто ничего не заметила.

— Я собиралась поговорить с вами сегодня.

— С нами? Гарри тоже принц? — ревниво спросил Том.

— Нет, — в её голосе звучала печаль. Она распахнула дверь. — Заходите. Вы ещё не ели. Шар вас отведёт. Поговорим после завтрака.

По лицу Тома было написано, что он предпочёл бы голодать, но Селена исчезла из холла. Серебристый шар полетел к лестнице. Мальчики молча последовали за ним.

Том оказался принцем. А Гарри — нет. Когда Селена отвергла предположение Тома, Гарри расстроился, но ничуть не удивился. Король, как же. Чтобы быть королём, надо родиться в семье короля, а его родители — безработные алкоголики.

Шар привёл их в светлую столовую на втором этаже. В центре стоял накрытый белый стол. На завтрак подали яичницу с сосисками и беконом, поджаренные тосты, сливочное масло и малиновый джем. Думая каждый о своём, мальчики молча сели за стол.

— Моя мать умерла при моём рождении, — вдруг сказал Том, покончив с яичницей. — Скорее всего, она случайно попала в Англию и не сумела вернуться назад. Раз я принц, значит мой отец король.

— Гадаешь, какой он?

— Да. Я раньше всё время обижался, что он меня бросил, — признался Том. — Но теперь думаю, что туда и сюда нельзя попасть по своей воле. Значит, он просто не смог меня найти.

Гарри не знал, что сказать, поэтому поспешно сунул в рот тост. Он даже не завидовал Тому. Ну, может, только чуть-чуть. Не тому, что он принц. А тому, что его отец жив.

— Когда мы найдём моего отца, ты же останешься со мной? — внезапно спросил Том. — Думаю, он не откажется принять моего друга. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кому я могу доверять.

Гарри едва не подавился. Друг? Доверять? Кому, ему? Том ждал ответа, и Гарри поспешно закивал.

— А когда я стану королём, я сделаю тебя своей правой рукой, — великодушно пообещал Том, намазав тост джемом. — А если получится, то и герцогом.


	5. Chapter 5

Шар привёл их в комнату, где они вчера беседовали. Селена ждала их подле камина. Рыжие волосы расплескались по плечам, белое платье с золотой вышивкой плотно облегало грудь и струилось по ногам.

Мальчики сели в кресла, она осталась стоять. Гарри показалось, что разговор предстоит не самый приятный, поэтому она медлила, оттягивая время. Том нетерпеливо поедал её взглядом.

— Раньше от Белого моря до Драконьего моря простиралось Соединённое королевство Севера и Юга. Им правили два короля: король Севера — Лун, и король Юга — Сол. Два брата. Они, как и вы, пришли из другого места. Они, как и вы, были чародеями.

— Чародеи? — переспросил Гарри.

— Чародеи, — подтвердила Селена. — Вспомните, не происходило ли с вами что-то необычное?

— Необычнее, чем из кладовки в лес?

— Со мной было, — резко сказал Том. — Я могу двигать вещи, если захочу. Звери меня слушаются. Могу сделать человеку… — он внезапно замолчал.

Гарри вспомнил, как у него за ночь отросли волосы. Или тот случай, когда он хотел перепрыгнуть через мусорные баки, а оказался на крыше школы. Тогда он решил, что это ветер его подхватил.

— Вижу, что было, — мягко сказала она, заметив тень понимания. — Вы — чародеи. Королевство узнало вас. Проснулось. К нам вернулась магия.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— А это плохо? — спросил Гарри.

— Плохо ли, что магия к нам вернулась? — золотые звёздочки спрыгнули с её пальцев и, кружась, взвились в воздух. — Магия — кровь Королевства, без неё оно мертво, без неё мы слепы и глухи. Для нас — это прекрасно, что магия вернулась.

— Но почему она вообще ушла? — спросил Том.

— По законам Соединённого королевства только два короля-чародея могут им править, король зимы и король лета. Но король Сол мечтал править единолично, поэтому предал и убил родного брата. Со смертью короля Луна магия покинула нас. Север восстал. Королевство распалось.

Селена замолчала. Гарри стало неуютно. Если отец Тома — король Сол, то он не был приятным человеком. Кажется, Тому пришла та же мысль, потому что он спросил:

— А у короля Севера была жена?

— Нет, — удивлённо ответила Селена. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Значит, я сын короля Сола, — тоскливо произнёс Том.

— Нет! — возразила она. — Король Сол никогда не был женат. Он на женщин-то…

— Но вы сказали, что я принц! — перебил её Том.

— Да, ты принц, — согласилась Селена. — Ты принц по праву магии, не по праву рождения.

Том помрачнел, будто из него выпустили всю радость.

— Но я принц, — пробормотал он, словно пытаясь себя в чем-то убедить. — Чародей.

— Принц Юга. Наследник, — подтвердила Селена. — Но король Сол не потерпит соперника. Он никогда не отдаст трон по своей воле, даже если у тебя на него больше прав.

— Он убьёт меня? — без выражения спросил Том.

— Хотела бы я сказать «нет». Хотела бы я сказать, что король Сол никогда не поднимет руку на ребёнка, — Селена замолчала. — Хорошо, что вы не братья.

— Почему? — мгновенно спросил Гарри.

Селена вздохнула.

— У одной бестолковой выпи слишком длинный язык. Она предсказала, что два брата, два врага навсегда вернут магию в Королевство, принесут ему процветание, отгонят старое зло.

— Но если она бестолковая, почему вы ей верите?

— Ей верит король Сол, — веско ответила Селена. — Этого достаточно.

— А что за совет после обеда? — спросил Том.

— Посланники Севера прибыли посмотреть на своего короля, — ответила Селена, и заметив непонимание на лицах мальчишек, добавила: — На Гарри.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — чужим голосом сказал Гарри. Он взглянул на Тома, и выражение его лица ему не понравилось.

— Север признал тебя, — просто сказала Селена.

От её слов по коже побежали мурашки. Он словно заново пережил сон. Олень с гладкой шерстью и мягкой поступью. Ночное небо, воздух, такой холодный, что обжигал лёгкие. Заснеженные леса и поля, озёра и реки, замки и деревушки. Орлы.

Король, мы ждали, свистел ветер. Король, мы звали, вторили деревья. Король, ты пришёл, пели они.

Король, король с нами.

И вновь, как во сне, Гарри задохнулся от счастья и незнакомого, почти забытого чувства: я там, где должен быть, я пришёл, я дома.

Он поднял взгляд на Селену, и та впервые за всё время улыбнулась.

— И ты признал Север.

Том смотрел на огонь. Крепко сжатые губы, чуть прищуренные глаза. Радость схлынула с Гарри, словно её и не было. Ему стало неловко.

— А что нам теперь делать? — спросил он. — Можно ли как-то, как-то...

Он стушевался и замолчал. Он хотел узнать, как помочь Тому. Но Селена, кажется, поняла его без слов.

— На совете решится, — сказала она. — А теперь, пойдёмте, я покажу вам Кэр-Аррианрод.

Селена провела их по замку. Гарри жалел, что у него одна пара глаз, а Тому, кажется, было всё равно, только на крепостной стене, куда они пришли по крытой галерее из северной башни, он оживился: с интересом разглядывал бойницы, отколупал ногтем связующий камни раствор, растёр кусочек пальцами.

— В лесу Кэр-Аррианрод коронуют принцев, — произнесла Селена, когда они зашли на смотровую площадку в башне. — Ночь перед Самхейном принадлежит королю зимы, ночь на Белтайн королю лета.

Она замолчала. Гарри проследил за её взглядом: от замка до горизонта сплошной массой вздымался лес — дикие заросли, где среди можжевельника и берёз проглядывал остролист. На западе синела горная цепь. На востоке — ему показалось, что что-то сверкнуло, он привычно напряг зрение, очки давно пора было менять, — внезапно окружающий мир дёрнулся, скользнул вперёд.

Он увидел обрыв и тёмное холодное море, с рёвом бросающееся на скалы. Машинально облизнул губы — солёные. Он моргнул, отклонился и — море исчезло.

Гарри неловко оступился. Переведя дух, он повернулся лицом на север. Вновь напряг зрение — мир будто подвинулся вперёд. На него летел чёрный дракон, дым струился из ноздрей, на дне золотых глаз горел огонь. Гарри забыл как дышать. Дракон с рыком выдохнул облако пламени:

— Шустрый какой!

Кожей ощутив жар, Гарри стремительно отшатнулся и упал на камни смотровой башни, но тут же вскочил на ноги. Том коротко глянул в его сторону и отвернулся, Селена даже не повернула головы. Гарри осторожно выдохнул.

— В Кэр-Аррианрод враги не могут причинить вред друг другу, нуждающиеся находят помощь. Поэтому пока вы здесь, никто и ничто не причинит вам вреда.

— Даже король Сол? — спросил Гарри, отряхиваясь.

— Даже король Сол, — подтвердила Селена. — Любой, кто войдёт с недобрыми намерения в Кэр-Аррианрод, упадёт замертво. Так было и так будет.

— А если у него не будет дурных намерений до того, как он войдёт? — подал голос Том. — Если у него они появятся позже?

— Враги не могут причинить вреда друг другу в стенах Кэр-Аррианрод, — повторила Селена.

— То есть такого не случалось, чтобы кто-то что-то сделал друг другу в замке?

— Нет. Такого не было.

— Всё случается впервые, — едва слышно пробормотал Том, но достаточно громко, чтобы Селена его услышала.

— Не бойся, в Кэр-Аррианрод тебе не причинят вреда.

Том промолчал. Судя по всему, не поверил.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри не удалось поговорить с Томом наедине. После обеда Селена отвела их в большой зал на первом этаже — это у его двери Том безуспешно пытался подслушивать. Чем ближе они к ней подходили, тем сильнее был гул.

Когда она открыла дверь, шум распался на отдельные слова и смех. Вокруг круглого стола сгрудились странные создания, звери и птицы — взгляд Гарри выхватил Иу-А, сидящего на спинке кресла. Но стоило им войти — все разом смолкли и обернулись.

Перед Гарри были сотни лиц и — ни одного человеческого. Пытаясь избежать взоров, он поднял взгляд. Зал был огромен, казалось, у него нет ни конца, ни края. И хотя его освещали тысячи золотых шаров, они не разгоняли тьму, притаившуюся в углах и глубине сводчатого потолка.

— Приветствуем короля! — рявкнули все в едином порыве. Несмотря на то, что Селена загодя рассказала, как проходит совет, Гарри едва не подпрыгнул. — Приветствуем принца!

— Приветствую Север, — хрипло отозвался он.

— Приветствую Север, — твёрдо повторил Том.

Вперёд выступила невысокая, удивительно красивая девушка с зелёными волосами. Кожа у неё была как кора дерева: тёмно-коричневая и слегка шероховатая. Гарри подавил желание потрогать её.

— Какие они худенькие! — воскликнула она и обежала вокруг них.

— Какие они слабенькие, — хмуро проговорил наполовину человек, наполовину конь. Он огладил рыжую бороду и раздражённо дёрнул рыжим же хвостом. Гарри вспомнил, что видел его в сне, когда летел на олене над лугом. Он приветствовал его радостным криком и вскинутым кулаком.

— Будет вам, Фиби и Ронан. Они же всего лишь козлята, — отдёрнуло их странное создание: туловище у него было человеческое, на ногах росла чёрная шелковистая шерсть, вместо ступней — копытца. Фавн, вспомнил Гарри. Как и в книжке, на голове у него росли рожки — кончики выглядывали из буйных кудрей.

— Дайте мне на них поглядеть, — попросил кто-то тонким журчащим голоском. Фавн шагнул в сторону, из-за его спины вышла бледная девушка с длинными русыми волосами. Когда Гарри поймал её взгляд, его словно затянуло в тёмную, болотную муть. — Ты прав, Корк. Совсем ещё мальки.

— Маленькие, да шустрые! — из клубящейся под потолком тьмы выткался огромный дракон. Когда он вдыхал, под шкурой вдоль тела ручейками змеились огненные линии — как на тлеющем угольке, если на него дунуть. Гарри мигом его узнал. Долетел, стало быть. Рядом сипло выдохнул Том.

— Магнус! — прикрикнул на дракона Корк. — Мы же договаривались!

— Нет, — возразил дракон. — Я ни с кем не договаривался. Это вы решили, что я должен сидеть молча и не высовываться.

Тьма заколебалась, Магнус спустился ниже и повис вверх ногами, цепляясь когтями за потолочный свод. Изогнул шею назад, нашёл взглядом глаза Гарри — у того заломило в затылке, дыхание потяжелело. Взгляд дракона жёг изнутри, разнося жидкое пламя по жилам.

Но каким-то шестым чувством Гарри знал — нельзя ни моргать, ни смотреть в сторону.

У него пересохли губы, в теле словно бушевал пожар, и кости ныли так, будто вот-вот лопнут, но Гарри без слов смотрел в пылающие драконьи глаза.

«Стойкий мальчик, — услышал он тихий рокочущий смех. — Ты мне нравишься, юный король».

Он говорил так близко, будто...

«В голове? Быстро соображаешь».

Магнус отвёл взгляд. Боль ушла. Гарри был пуст, его как выпотрошили: ни мыслей, ни желаний. И затем услышал вскрик Тома.

Пот стекал по мертвенно-бледному лицу, губы дрожали, в глазах стояли слёзы. Не думая, Гарри взял его за руку, и пальцы Тома судорожно сжали ладонь.

— Магнус! — рявкнул Корк. — Бессердечная ты тварь!

Не отвечая, дракон моргнул, проворно развернулся — с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка — и скрылся во тьме.

Том провёл ладонью по лицу, стирая пот и эмоции, и лишь потом выпустил руку Гарри.

— Ох уж эти драконы. Всё у них как не у всех, — ласково бормотала Фиби, кружась вокруг них и ведя к столу. — Садитесь, садитесь.

Гарри думал, что и ладони у неё на ощупь будут как кора, но — нет. Ладони у неё были нежные и мягкие. Она обтёрла его влажным платком, взъерошила волосы. Гарри едва ощущал её прикосновения. Никто и никогда не касался его так бережно.

— Вы пахнете летним парком, — сказал он, втягивая нежный сладкий запах.

— Не знаю, что такое парк! — засмеялась Фиби, будто ветер зашелестел листьями. — Но надеюсь, что нечто хорошее.

Корк сунул в руки Гарри кубок, Тому достался такой же:

— Пейте, милорды. Нет ничего лучше после драконьего взгляда, чем настойка на плакун-траве.

Когда он глотнул терпкий и сладкий напиток, его словно обнял ледяной ветерок. Он прогнал остатки боли, унял дрожь и успокоил. Гарри поставил пустой кубок на стол и поморщился — болела ладонь. Он украдкой её осмотрел: на коже проступили багровые отпечатки пальцев Тома.

«А тебе он руку не предложил, юный король», — ехидно сказал дракон.

Гарри вздрогнул, мысли суматошно заметались.

«Тише, тише, — рассмеялся Магнус. — Не спеши. Мысленный разговор не терпит суеты. Усмири внутренний голос и лишь затем мысленно скажи мне что-нибудь».

Легко сказать — усмири внутренний голос. Что это вообще значит?

«Это когда все твои внутренние голоса молчат. Пустое сознание. Глубоко вдохни. Задержи дыхание. И медленно выдохни».

У Гарри же одна мысль испуганной пташкой билась в голове:

«Вы все мои мысли читаете?».

«Только те, которые ты слишком громко думаешь, — успокоил он. — Вскоре ты научишься показывать только то, что сочтёшь нужным».

И дракон ушёл из его сознания. Гарри ощутил это как исчезнувший жар. Как если бы он наклонился над кастрюлей с кипящей водой, а затем отстранился. Сотня вопросов роилась в голове, он тайком глянул наверх: в темноте изредка вспыхивали алые огоньки.

«У нас всё время мира, юный король, — на этот раз Гарри почувствовал его заранее, лицо словно окутало тёплое облако. — Наговоримся ещё. Послушай, что говорят твои подданные».

Подданные тем временем расселись вокруг круглого стола. На удивление, поместились все. Магия, не иначе.

«Магия, — подтвердил Магнус. — Сколько желающих, таков и стол».

Гарри внимательно всех оглядел: на совете не было двух одинаковых существ.

«Глава или представитель от каждого рода, — любезно подсказал дракон. — Леди Фиби — дриада. Лорд Корк — фавн, ты правильно вспомнил. А леди с глазами, как болото — леди Иона, русалка».

По левую руку от Гарри сидела Селена, по правую руку Том. Вот кто должен быть королём: Том сидел прямо, чуть вздёрнув подбородок. Гарри же скукожился на кресле, сцепив пальцы в замок.

«Он умеет себя подать, — согласился Магнус. — Но вам обоим учиться и учиться. Выпрями спину!».

У Ронана не было стула, вместо этого он коленями встал на красную подушку. Между ним и Селеной сидел человек, Гарри не сразу его заметил, но когда увидел, то не сумел сдержать радостного вздоха. Ни рогов, ни копыт — Гарри нарочно заглянул под стол. Волосы как волосы, глаза как глаза, цвета не разглядеть, но не сверкают и не горят. Человек. Наконец-то, нормальный человек!

«Блэков сложно назвать нормальными, — задумчиво протянул дракон. — Но лорд Арк Блэк самый из них вменяемый. Он твой лорд-командующий, лорд-наместник и лорд-хранитель. Всё вроде. Все титулы сказал».

У Гарри голова пошла кругом.

«Как ты быстро научился различать, кто человек, а кто нет, — похвалил его дракон. — И ведь леди Селену быстро раскусил?».

Гарри на мгновение задумался, а ведь и правда: не с первого взгляда, но понял, что Селена — не человек. Странно, но его это ничуть не пугало.

«Кто она?».

«Я потом тебе расскажу, — не сразу ответил дракон. — Шустрик. Внимай. Лорд Арк решил первым взять слово».


	7. Chapter 7

Блэк встал, отодвинув с противным скрипом стул.

— Мой король, — он слегка наклонил голову, мельком глянув на Гарри. — Лорды и леди Севера, — и чуть помедлив, с прохладцей добавил: — Принц Юга.

Том дёрнулся, уловив интонацию. Глаза у него застыли, как ледком покрылись.

— Благодать снизошла на нас, — Блэк говорил неспешно, чётко выговаривая слова. — К нам вернулся король. Но у нас нет времени на веселье. В тот же миг, в который мы узнали о возвращении нашего короля, об этом узнал и предатель.

Он обвёл мрачным взглядом собравшихся.

— Мы можем только надеяться, что он, — Блэк сделал ударение на слове «он», — пока не знает, что наш король принял Север, и Север принял его. Но я бы на это не рассчитывал, в лесу Кэр-Аррианрод, как вы знаете, привечают предателей и шпионов.

Селена застыла, словно изваяние.

— На что вы намекаете, лорд-хранитель Севера? — спросила она.

— Я не намекаю. Я говорю и говорил, что вы, леди-хранительница озера, могли бы лучше следить за своими землями, — отрезал он.

— Не вам, лорд-хранитель Севера, учить меня, как мне управлять моими землями, — парировала она холодно. — Кэр-Аррианрод никогда не принимал ни одну из сторон. И я говорила и говорю — любой найдёт здесь кров, и каждый получит помощь. Подданные Юга вправе жить в лесу Кэр-Аррианрод, если таково их желание.

«И понеслась кобыла в поле, — вздохнул дракон. — Затянули любимую песню».

— Арк! — рявкнул Магнус, под потолком вспыхнуло пламя, и на стол вновь посыпалась каменная крошка. — Отстань от леди!

— Как вам будет угодно, лорд-дракон, — Блэк бровью не повёл, Гарри же подпрыгнул на стуле и осторожно пощупал волосы, кажется огонь их опалил. — Я предлагаю забрать короля на Север.

— И всё? — спросил белоснежный тигр, когда стало ясно, что Блэк ничего больше не собирается говорить.

«Старина Шерри», — нежно мурлыкнул дракон.

— А есть что-то ещё? — любезно спросил Блэк, от его тона у Гарри зашевелились волосы на загривке. Но «старину Шерри» тон ничуть не смутил.

— Сбросить его с трона. Освободить Юг.

— Сэр Шер, дела Юга, — Блэк перевёл взгляд с тигра на Тома, — это дела Юга. Юг предал нас.

У Тома лихорадочно заалели щёки.

— Нас предал он, — возразил Корк, как и Блэк, выделив слово «он». — Не мне вам говорить, лорд-хранитель Севера, подданные не могут восстать против своего короля.

— Но это не значит, что они не поддерживали его идеи, лорд-хранитель лесов. Мы не можем знать наверняка, что Юг был против, — возразил Блэк. — Наша первоочередная задача — сохранить и воспитать нашего короля. Мы не можем позволить себе потерять его ещё раз. А оспаривать легитимность власти, воевать за чужой трон… — он замолчал. — Нам надо восстановиться после предыдущей войны, а не развязывать новую.

— Но как быть с принцем Юга? — Фиби с жалостью посмотрела на Тома, отчего у того покраснела и шея.

— Пусть остаётся в Кэр-Аррианрод, — предложил Блэк. — Как говорила и говорит леди-хранительница озера, ничто и никто не сможет причинить ему здесь вреда.

«Старая язва», — фыркнул Магнус.

— Лорд-хранитель Севера прав, — согласилась Селена, пропустив мимо ушей шпильку в свою сторону. — Принц будет здесь в безопасности.

Блэк сел. Лорды и леди Севера едва слышно переговаривались друг с другом: Фиби что-то жарко шептала на ухо Корку, Иона запустила пальцы в густую шерсть «старины Шерри», только Иу-А отстранённо чистил перья. Но, судя по всему, все были согласны с предложением Блэка и Селены, и никого не интересовало, что, собственно, думает сама причина переполоха.

Толку быть королём, думал Гарри, если твоего мнения даже не спрашивают. Всю жизнь он был один, ему не посчастливилось иметь ни любящих родственников, ни верных друзей. А когда появился человек, который сам первый назвал его другом, его тут же решили с ним разлучить.

— А почему Том не может поехать со мной? — подал голос Гарри. Разговоры враз смолкли, большой зал затопила тишина.

Все кроме Тома смотрели на него. Гарри неловко заёрзал под прицельными взглядами.

— Это не безопасно, ваше величество, — нарушил тишину Корк. — Прежде всего для принца Юга.

— Почему тогда я не могу остаться здесь?

— Король должен жить в королевстве, чтобы оно процветало, — мягко объяснил Корк. — Король — сердце королевства.

— И он не может даже отлучаться? — не поверил Гарри.

— Есть разница между «отлучаться» и «жить», — сухо пояснил Блэк. — Ваше величество.

Гарри судорожно пытался что-то придумать, но его загнали в угол.

«Ты можешь отказаться от трона, — предложил дракон. — Будешь жить в Кэр-Аррианрод вместе со своим приятелем. Селена не прогонит».

Он врал. Гарри не мог сказать, как это понял, но Магнус — лгал.

«Мысли твои как стрекозы. Мельтешат. Подумай чётко, скажи мысленно. У тебя уже получалось».

«Вы — солгали. Вы — солгали в том, что я могу отказаться от королевства», — тщательно выделяя каждую мысль, подумал Гарри.

«Не кричи, — поморщился дракон, Гарри будто наяву увидел тень недовольства на его морде. — Да, я солгал».

«Зачем?».

«Хотел узнать, насколько ты бойкий, — он усмехнулся. — Могу сказать — весьма».

— Решено, — сказал Блэк. — Завтра с утра отправимся в путь.

Заскрипели стулья, зашуршала одежда. Гарри поднялся, как в тумане. Его окружили лорды и леди, кто-то хлопнул по плечу, большая рыжая кошка с кисточками на ушах потёрлась о ноги. Он услышал журчащий голосок Ионы, но слов не разобрал.

Он хотел поговорить с Томом. Ему нужно было поговорить с Томом. Гарри огляделся, но того не было рядом. К счастью, на какой-то миг лорды и леди расступились, и в просвете между ними Гарри увидел мелькнувшую в дверях тонкую фигуру в синем камзоле.

— Дайте пройти! — он рванулся вслед за Томом. К его удивлению, никто его не остановил, все послушно расступились.

К тому времени, когда он добежал до двери, Том уже взбежал по лестнице.

— Том! — крикнул Гарри. — Постой!

Но Том не остановился, он улепётывал так, будто за ним гналась стая адских гончих. Неудивительно, что Гарри потерял его в переплетении коридоров Кэр-Аррианрод. Он бродил, заглядывал в комнаты, побывал в восточной башне, посмотрел в библиотеке, но Тома нигде не было.

«Как-то бестолково ты ищешь», — неодобрительно заметил Магнус.

Гарри подпрыгнул, завертел головой — коридор был пуст.

«Для мысленного разговора, — сквозь смех произнёс дракон, — не нужно видеть собеседника».

Длинные тени легли на узорчатый каменный пол. Гарри с удивлением заметил, что день клонился к закату, время так быстро пролетело. Вроде, совсем недавно его разбудил взбудораженный Том. Гарри горько подумал, что такого больше не случится.

«Зимний день короткий, — Магнус помолчал. — Так ты хочешь найти своего приятеля?».

«А вы знаете, где он?».

«Знаю, — подтвердил он. Не успел Гарри обрадоваться, как дракон продолжил: — Но тебе не скажу. Сам ищи. Я расскажу как. Кстати, шустрик, кончай меня на вы звать. У меня от этого изжога, знаешь ли».

Гарри не стал возражать. Магнус терпеливо объяснил, что делать:

«Помнишь, как ты меня в небе увидел? Я тебя ещё огнём пугнул. Признаться, отвык уже. Давно на меня король не смотрел. Да и забавное у тебя было личико. Здесь всё то же самое: пожелай увидеть своего приятеля, и увидишь».

У Гарри получилось далеко не сразу, он думал и думал о Томе, но выходило что-то не то, картины мелькали, как кадры из фильма: Том читает книжку в бедно обставленной серой комнате; женщина и мужчина в старомодной одежде кивают на мальчика, который стоит рядом с Томом; старший мальчик спихивает Тома с лестницы; Том дрожит в лихорадке под тонким одеялом.

«Попрыгай и встряхнись, — посоветовал дракон. — И попробуй ещё раз».

Гарри послушно попрыгал и встряхнулся.

«Том», — подумал он ясно. И увидел — картинка вспыхнула перед внутренним взором.


	8. Chapter 8

Том прятался на смотровой площадке в южной башне. Сгустившаяся темнота надёжно скрыла его от посторонних глаз. Вряд ли бы Гарри сумел найти его без драконьей науки. Том сидел на полу у стены, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. На холоде у него заиндевели брови и ресницы.

— Простудишься, — сказал Гарри, выбравшись из люка. — Пойдём внутрь.

— Ты, — безразлично буркнул Том, не поднимая головы. — Поздравляю.

— Поздравляешь? — переспросил Гарри и сел перед ним на корточки.

— Ты теперь король, — равнодушно ответил Том.

— Ты замёрз. Пойдём, — Гарри взял его за предплечье и потянул на себя.

Том внезапно вскинулся, распрямился, как сжатая пружина, и с силой толкнул Гарри в грудь, отчего тот упал на спину, от удара разодрал ладони и отшиб копчик.

— Не трогай меня! — закричал Том. — Не смей меня трогать!

Гарри с изумлением смотрел на него снизу вверх. Том стоял над ним, сжимая кулаки. В темноте нельзя было разглядеть выражение лица, но Гарри чувствовал чужую ярость и боль как свою.

— Почему ты? — голос у Тома дрожал. — Почему не я? Почему — всегда — не я?!

Гарри открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что ответить.

— Даже здесь, — Том хрипло засмеялся, — даже здесь — не я.

Смех оборвался так же внезапно, как и начался.

— Ненавижу, — исступлённо выдохнул Том. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Но я не виноват! — ощетинился Гарри, непрошеные слёзы навернулись на глаза. — Я не виноват в том, что король, а ты нет!

Том шагнул к нему и занёс руку:

— Будь ты…

И исчез. Как и не было его.

С тёмного неба посыпалась снежная крупа. Касаясь лица, она таяла и смешивалась со слезами. Гарри утёрся тыльной стороной ладони.

— Значит, это правда, — сказал кто-то за его спиной.

Гарри стремительно развернулся и зашипел от боли: от резкого движения заныли ладони и зад; из люка торчала голова Арка Блэка.

— Правда? — переспросил Гарри. — Что правда?

Блэк помог Гарри подняться и пояснил:

— Правда, что в Кэр-Аррианрод безопасно.

«Враги не могут причинить вреда друг другу в стенах Кэр-Аррианрод», — эхом зазвучали слова Селены в голове.

— Я думал, что это сказка, — задумчиво проговорил Блэк. — Милая легенда. Предание. Думал, что может так и было когда-то, во времена старой магии. Оказывается нет, он всё ещё следит за исполнением законов.

— Кто следит? — не понял Гарри.

— Замок, — сказал Блэк так, будто это все объясняло.

Гарри чуть было не спросил, как замок может следить — он же замок, а не живое существо, но более важный вопрос спрыгнул с языка:

— А куда он дел Тома?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Блэк, но Гарри ему не поверил. Как и в случае с Магнусом, он точно знал, что Арк Блэк его обманывает.

— Вы лжёте, — сказал он твёрдо. — Вы лжёте мне, лорд-хранитель, лорд-наместник и лорд-как-вас-там-ещё!

Крупные снежинки легли ему на волосы, плечи, но Гарри не отряхивался — ему не было холодно. Его грел едва сдерживаемый гнев.

— Лорд-командующий, — наконец сказал Блэк. — Я лорд-хранитель, лорд-наместник и лорд-командующий.

— Не слишком ли много лордов для одного человека? — съехидничал Гарри.

— Желаете лишить меня титулов? — спокойно спросил Блэк.

— Нет! — Гарри вытаращился на него. — Разве я могу?

— Конечно. Вы мой король. Вы можете лишить меня чего угодно.

Гарри потерянно замолчал. «Том», — подумал он, но перед глазами была лишь снежная пелена. «Магнус», — позвал он, но дракон не ответил.

— Вы сбили меня с мысли, — Гарри взъерошил волосы и поморщился — снег холодом обжёг пальцы и растаял. — Куда делся Том?

— Зачем он вам? — спросил Блэк. — Его намерения не были добрыми, раз Кэр-Аррианрод вмешался.

— Он был расстроен!

— Это не оправдание.

— Я хочу знать, где он! — прокричал Гарри. — Скажите мне!

— Его выкинуло за пределы замка, — с явной неохотой ответил Блэк. — Скорее всего, на южной стороне леса.

— Мы должны найти его!

— Юг — наш враг, — Блэк попробовал зайти с другой стороны, но Гарри был неумолим.

— Мы должны найти его, — сказал он чётко и раздельно.

— Снег идёт — следов не найти, — Блэк не сдавался.

— Тем более! — испуганно воскликнул Гарри. — Он же замёрзнет там до смерти!

Судя по тому, что его лорд-хранитель, лорд-наместник и лорд-командующий ничего не сказал в ответ — он на это надеялся.

— Отправьте людей на его поиски!

— Из людей здесь только я, — возразил Блэк.

Гарри застыл. «Не могут восстать против своего короля». «Дайте пройти». «Скажите мне». «Отправьте людей».

— Вы не можете ослушаться прямого приказа, так ведь? — спросил он осторожно.

— Если могу его исполнить — нет, — без выражения подтвердил Блэк.

— Но ведь это… — Гарри растерялся. — Но ведь это ужасно.

— Вы так считаете, мой король?

— Да!

— Значит Север получил достойного короля, — Блэк стряхнул с него снег. — Пойдёмте в замок, мой король. За отрядом.

Он спрыгнул в люк, Гарри — за ним. На винтовой лестнице на Блэка налетела Селена, он поймал её и не дал упасть.

— Вы там были? — выдохнула она, не заметив Гарри. — Кто?

— Принц, — лаконично ответил Блэк.

— Я полечу за ним, — вскинулась Селена. — Он же ребёнок!

Она ждала, что Блэк воспротивится, но тот лишь кивнул:

— Я отправлю отряд.

Глаза у неё вспыхнули, брови взлетели. Не сказав ни слова, она побежала вверх, они — вниз.

— Полетит? — спросил Гарри, когда они оказались в коридоре. — Как?

— Тайны леди, — сухо отозвался Блэк, — это тайны леди.

Гарри так и подмывало приказать ему ответить. Но он не стал — ему никогда не нравилось, когда им помыкали, и он не желал помыкать другими.

Блэк стремительно летел по коридору. Гарри мчался в хвосте его алого плаща, но как ни старался, всё-таки отстал. Блэк опередил его на один лестничный пролёт. Холл гудел как разбуженный улей.

— Арк, что произошло? — спросил Корк.

— Где король? — крикнул кто-то.

— Селена внезапно воскликнула «нет» и убежала, ничего не сказав, — подхватила Фиби, — и мы решили…

Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, Гарри скатился по лестнице в холл. Фиби с придушенным криком бросилась к нему:

— Король! Я так испугалась!

— Кэр-Аррианрод защитил нашего короля, — объяснил Блэк. — Селена полетела за принцем.

Холл взорвался недовольными возгласами.

— Мы отправляемся следом, — отрезал Блэк. — Такова воля короля.

Ропот стих. От внезапно обрушившейся тишины у Гарри зазвенело в ушах.

— Шер, Ронан, Рольф, Эмина, Кинси и Иу-А, — перечислил Блэк и скрылся во дворе, забыв закрыть дверь. Снег с удовольствием засыпал порог.

Фиби потянула Гарри в сторону:

— Идёмте, мой король. Не будем им мешать.

— Но я хочу с ними, — возразил Гарри.

— Но вдруг с вами что-то случится? — жалобно сказала Фиби. — Там опасно.

— Он мой друг. Я поеду.

— Но мой король… — глаза у неё налились слезами.

Смотреть в них было невыносимо, поэтому Гарри опустил взгляд и твёрдо ответил:

— Я поеду. Вы не вправе мне запретить.

К счастью, к ним скользнул «старина Шерри», Гарри невольно сглотнул — он не доставал тигру даже до холки.

— Я повезу его, — тигр толкнул дриаду головой в бедро, отчего та чуть не упала. — Присмотрю за ним.

— Ты уж смотри, Шер, — велела Фиби и заплакала. — Смотри за ним хорошенько.

— Не реви, глупое ты дерево, — пророкотал тигр, потёрся лбом о её руку, а затем недовольно сказал Гарри: — Смотри, до чего девчонку довёл.

— Простите меня, леди Фиби, — повинился Гарри. — Простите меня, пожалуйста, но я всё равно поеду.

Фиби расплакалась ещё пуще, затем наклонилась к нему и крепко обняла. На губы Гарри случайно попала одна из её слезинок — сладкая и терпкая.

— Обещайте мне, что будете осторожны, — попросила она. — Обещайте мне, мой король.

Гарри пообещал — не выдержал мольбы в прозрачных золотых глазах.

— Забирайся, — велел тигр и лёг на пол.

— А как держаться? — спросил Гарри, когда сел сверху.

— Ухватись за шерсть, только не дёргай, ладно? — тигр медленно поднялся. — Ногами меня покрепче обхвати.

Гарри ездил верхом только во сне, но сон, наверное, не считается, поэтому боялся, что немедленно свалится. К его удивлению, ехать верхом на тигре оказалось легко: он не съезжал ни вперёд, ни назад и не заваливался набок.

Двор заливал свет из открытой нараспашку парадной двери. Блэк сидел на вороной лошади, нетерпеливо танцующей под падающим снегом. Ронан задумчиво оглаживал рукоять лука. Перед раскрытыми воротами стоял чёрный, как сажа, волк, подле него поблескивала жёлтыми глазами рысь. На арке сидел Иу-А и — Гарри моргнул.

— Кто это? — прижавшись к холке, шёпотом спросил он у тигра. — На арке, рядом с Иу-А.

— Сэр Кинси, — ответил Шер, мельком глянув вверх. — Грифон.

Гарри полагал, что ему вновь придётся спорить с Блэком, но тот лишь сказал:

— Полагаюсь на тебя, Шер.

Во дворе потемнело. Гарри оглянулся — перед парадной дверью столпились его лорды и леди, взгляд выхватил тех, кого он знал: Корк прижимал к себе заплаканную Фиби, Иона держала на руках рыжую кошку, черно-бурый лис с тоскливым взглядом сидел на границе света и тени.

Блэк махнул рукой.

Иу-А распахнул крылья, Кинси взмыл вверх. Волк и рысь растворились в темноте под аркой. Блэк рванулся следом, Ронан с места перешёл на галоп.

Встречный воздух плеснул холодом и снегом в лицо Гарри.

Они помчались на юг.


	9. Chapter 9

Под ногами неслась земля, над головой свистел ветер. Гарри прижался к холке тигра, судорожно вцепившись в густую шесть. Он ничего не видел в колдовской снежной темноте. Иногда рядом мелькали тени, но Гарри не мог разобрать, кому они принадлежат.

— А долго ещё? — спросил он.

— Прилично, — в прыжке выдохнул Шер.

— А вам... э-э-э... удобно?

— Терпимо.

Гарри решил, что тигру тяжело говорить во время бега, поэтому больше не задавал вопросов.

«Магнус», — позвал он, но, как и в прошлый раз, дракон не отозвался.

«Том», — без особой надежды подумал он. Тьма и снег.

У Гарри душа ушла в пятки. Селена ошиблась, никакой он не чародей. А то, что с драконом говорил — так это дракон с ним разговаривал. И Тома ему он показал.

«Такой шустрый и такой бестолковый, — пророкотал Магнус. — Ты — маг, волшебник, колдун, чародей, как там ещё ваше племя называют? Ты родился им. Ничего уже не изменишь».

Гарри затопила волна облегчения.

«Почему ты не отвечал?», — спросил он.

«Занят был, — ответил дракон. — Ты даже не представляешь, как все всполошились после того, как твой приятель попытался тебя проклясть».

«И только-то? Весь это переполох только из-за того, что он попытался меня проклясть?», — Гарри изумлённо открыл рот и тут же захлопнул, проглотив пригоршню снега.

«Он был зол, шустрик. Он был зол, и он — чародей. Может, он и не имеет власти над Югом, но у него есть власть над словом. Он бы проклял тебя по-настоящему, если бы Кэр-Аррианрод не вступился».

«Он же не знал», — ответил Гарри, когда справился с потрясением.

«Это не оправдание».

Гарри не знал, что возразить.

«Ты тоже маг, шустрик, поэтому будь осторожен со словами. Не клянись попусту, не обещай невозможного, не проклинай без надобности. Ты — король. Слова твои сильнее прочих, но и спрос с тебя выше».

«Леди Фиби, — вспомнил Гарри, — леди Фиби взяла с меня обещание, что я буду осторожен».

«Ай да Фиби! — хохотнул дракон. — Не сердись на неё».

«Я не сержусь», — честно ответил он — на Фиби невозможно было сердиться.

От ветра и холода леденело лицо, Гарри прятал его в белой тигриной шерсти, поэтому не сразу заметил, что снегопад прекратился. Небо очистилось, над лесом засияла луна, темнота распалась на отдельные деревья: гордо высились ели, посеребренные снегом, белели берёзы, темнели непролазные кусты. Шер летел, едва касаясь земли. Чуть впереди со свистом рассекали воздух Иу-А и Кинси. По бокам сгустками темноты ткались Блэк и волк. Гарри оглянулся — по их следам мчалась рысь.

«Вы уже близко», — предупредил Магнус.

Деревья расступились, обнажив опушку, а за ней — луг, залитый лунным светом. В небе кружила сипуха, та самая, что вывела его и Тома к замку. Заметив их, она плавно спланировала и — Гарри ничуть не удивился, кажется, подспудно он уже знал — обратилась в Селену. Наст не выдержал, и она по колено провалилась в снег.

— Я не пойму, куда он пропал, — тревожно сказала она. Блэк подвёл к ней лошадь и протянул руку. Помедлив, Селена подала руку в ответ, Блэк легко втянул её и усадил перед собой.

— Киар, — Селена погладила лошадь по холке, — не тяжело?

— Ничуть, леди, — отозвалась та.

«Говорящая лошадь», — механично отметил Гарри.

«Почему это тебя удивляет? — спросил Магнус. — Киар — конь, кстати».

«Я не удивляюсь, — возразил Гарри. — Я все ещё не могу привыкнуть к говорящим животным».

«Никто из них не говорит, шустрик. В ком-то из них есть магия, и ты их понимаешь, и в других нет — и ты их не услышишь».

«Я их понимаю, потому что — маг?».

«Да».

«А лорд Блэк?».

«Лорд Блэк из старого рода, он тоже умеет слышать то, что не произносится, и видеть то, что не показывается. Но он не маг».

Волк и рысь рассредоточились по лугу, сунув носы в снег.

— Куда он мог деться? — недоумевала Селена.

— Я чувствую запах троих, — глухо отозвался волк. — Принца, человека и коня.

— Они ушли на юг, — добавила рысь, роя передними лапами снег.

— Нет, — голос у Селены надломился, словно стекло треснуло. — Нет. Нет.

— Рольф, веди! — решил Блэк. — Вдруг успеем перехватить.

Завернув вираж, орёл и грифон взмыли ввысь. Волк рванулся вперёд, за ним рысь, Киар с Блэком и Селеной и Шер с Гарри.

У Гарри заложило уши. Мир размазался акварельной картинкой, как если бы на неё опрокинули стакан с водой. Только конский хвост маячил перед глазами, Гарри затошнило, и он уткнулся носом в тигриную холку.

— Жив, малец? — шепнул Шер.

— Да, — выдавил Гарри.

— Потерпи, немного осталось.

Тигр резко остановился. Гарри не удержался, перекувырнулся через голову и рухнул спиной в сугроб.

Тёмное звёздное небо накрыло его, полная луна заглянула в глаза — у Гарри ёкнуло сердце, перехватило дыхание. 

Над Гарри нависла виноватая морда Шера.

— Не ушибся?

— Нет.

Гарри осторожно сел, покрутил головой. Блэк выдернул его из сугроба за шкирку, как щенка. Придирчиво осмотрел со всех сторон и, убедившись в невредимости, отпустил. Шеру он ничего не сказал, и повернувшись на юг, Гарри понял почему.

Они стояли на вершине холма, впереди лежала долина. Долину рассекала чёрная полоса незамерзшей реки, по ней плыла лодка. За рекой снега не было — насколько хватало глаз.

За рекой начиналось королевство Юга.

Из воды вышел конь, отряхнулся. Маленькая лодка пристала к берегу, из неё выбрались двое — люди.

Гарри напряг зрение, мир легко скользнул вперёд.

Том.

Он стоял, пока его спутник обтирал коня от воды, седлал его, крепил седельные сумки. На его лице не было ни страха, ни испуга — только знакомое выражение предвкушения, какое у него было после того, как Иу-А назвал его принцем.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

Блэк положил руку ему на плечо.

— Возвращаемся, — глухо произнёс Гарри. Всё его существо кричало о том, чтобы догнать и вернуть Тома, но он обещал Фиби быть осторожным. А короли должны сдерживать обещания, так ведь?

Никто ничего не сказал, и Гарри был им благодарен. Всю дорогу назад он провёл уткнувшись носом в шерсть Шера. Иногда ему чудился невнятный шум, будто звук с улицы из-за закрытого окна, но он не задерживал на нём внимания, отмахивался как от мухи.

В молчании они заехали во внутренний двор, Гарри соскользнул с Шера и побежал в замок.

На ступеньках в холле сидела Фиби, кутаясь в серую шаль.

— Мне жаль, — сказала она.

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Она не лгала, ей искренне было жаль. Жаль Гарри, жаль Тома, жаль их обоих. Ему не хотелось ни говорить, ни быть с кем-то, но он сел рядом с дриадой, прижался к ней боком. Она обняла его, поцеловала в макушку.

В холл вошла Селена, подол белого платья промок и потемнел от снега. Она села по другую сторону от Фиби, поджав к себе ноги.

— Так и ходишь босая, — укорила её Фиби.

— Терпеть не могу обувь.

— Вам не холодно? — удивился Гарри.

— Мне давно уже не холодно, — Селена наклонилась к нему, взяла его ладонь и приложила к шее. — Таким как я не бывает холодно.

В детективных историях, которые любила читать миссис Фигг, полицейский касался шеи неподвижно лежащего человека, проверяя — труп перед ним или нет. Если человек жив — под пальцами билась жилка. Чаще всего он, конечно, был мёртв. Гарри прочитал несколько рассказов, борясь со скукой, когда сидел под присмотром соседки.

Шея у Селены была ледяная. Пульса не было.


	10. Chapter 10

— Будь ты… — Том не успел договорить — упал лицом в снег.

Встав на колени, огляделся и чертыхнулся — непроглядная темнота. Он был не в замке. Как там говорила рыжая ведьма? Никто не причинит вреда? А выкинуть прочь — разве не вред? Правильно он ей не поверил. Добраться бы до неё, он бы всё ей высказал.

Том отряхнулся, раздумывая, что делать. Оставаться в темноте на холоде было опасно. Он попрыгал на месте, согреваясь.

Он вздохнул, идти обратно не хотел — выбора не было, однако искать замок в темноте — сущее безумие, тем более он не представлял, в какой он стороне, и где какая сторона. Надо переждать ночь и осмотреться при свете дня. Вытянув руки, Том осторожно пошагал вперёд. Препятствий не было, значит он не в лесу.

Тогда где он? Замок окружал лес, как выяснил Том утром на башне, пока Гарри глупо таращился в пустоту.

Думать о Гарри было неприятно, он был неправильным и будил неправильные, неизведанные чувства. Тому не нравились сверстники, он старался держаться от них подальше. Впрочем, так было не всегда, в раннем детстве он пытался с кем-то подружиться, только дети чурались его. Некоторые били его, пока он не научился защищаться.

Ему было три года, когда Томми Брукс — мальчик на четыре года старше — за волосы утащил его к чёрному ходу и кинул в деревянную бочку, куда стекала дождевая вода с крыши. Бруксу пришлось постараться, бочка была высокая. Том цеплялся за края, Брукс бил по рукам, а потом надавил на голову. Том запомнил мутную воду и пузырьки, поднимающиеся вертикально вверх.

А вот взрыв, который разорвал бочку и отшвырнул Томми Брукса, он не запомнил. О нём он узнал из причитаний миссис Коул, когда та хлопотала над ним и никак не могла понять, как так получилось, поэтому без остановки говорила и спрашивала, что он сделал. Том молчал — ничего он не делал.

Брукс отстал от него надолго, прочие дети с криком «дьявол, дьявол» разбегались прочь. Впрочем, Тому даже нравилось — никто его не трогал. На Рождество попечители расщедрились: в приют привезли конфеты. Каждому воспитаннику досталось по кульку. Брукс зажал Тома в углу и отобрал конфеты. Том не заплакал, как бывало, — жаркий как огонь гнев захлестнул его.

— Отдай, — велел он. — Отдай мои конфеты.

Он смотрел прямо ему в свиные глазки, поэтому видел, как радужку будто плёнкой затянуло. Брукс послушно протянул руку, где на раскрытой ладони лежали только что отобранные конфеты.

— И свои тоже отдай, — потребовал Том.

Брукс вытащил из кармана серой курточки остатки конфет. Том забрал и их, а затем убежал. Конечно, Брукс на него нажаловался, но воспитательницы не поверили.

С того Рождества больше никто не смел обижать Тома безнаказанно.

Он узнал, что людьми управлять сложнее, чем животными. Людям надо смотреть в глаза и не отводить взгляд, их легче заставить сказать что-то, нежели сделать. До Селены дар не давал осечек.

Том ходил кругами, иногда прыгал, хлопал себя по плечам. Он знал, что надо двигаться, пока двигается — будет жить.

Селена ему не нравилась, было в ней нечто неправильное, пугающее, он ей не верил и боялся. Он не понимал, почему она так приглянулась Гарри, почему он ей так легко доверился, так легко принял все её слова за правду.

Том поморщился. Он был зол на Гарри, винил его в том, что так случилось, но в глубине души надеялся, что тот найдёт его. Найдёт и спасёт.

Выписывая очередной круг, он заметил мерцающий во тьме огонёк.

— Я здесь! — закричал он, срывая голос. — Здесь!

Он побежал на свет мотыльком на пламя. Глаза залепляли хлопья снега, ноги вязли в сугробах. Огонёк близился, становился всё больше и больше, пока не обернулся лампой в руках высокого худого человека. Он был не один — рядом стоял конь.

— Кто ты? — подозрительно спросил Том. — Отвечай!

— Сэр Септим, — спокойно отозвался человек, поднимая лампу повыше. Неровный жёлтый свет высветил скуластое вытянутое лицо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Жду тебя.

— Ты из Кэр-Аррианрод?

— Нет.

— Ты с Севера? — с трудом выдавил из себя Том.

— Нет! — свирепо возразил Септим. — Я не один из этих бесстыдных варваров! Я сын Юга.

Том обмер от страха.

— Я ждал тебя, — продолжил Септим. — Вчера. В лесу. Но Белая нежить успела первой. Я боялся, что она выпьет тебя досуха, но к счастью, ты спасся.

— Кто выпьет досуха? — переспросил Том. — Селена?

— Так её звали раньше, до того как она умерла. Я вижу, что ты хочешь возразить. Она совсем непохожа на покойницу. Тёмная магия держит её. Тёмная магия и кровь невинных детей, которых она обманом заманивает в свои владения.

— Но… — Том запнулся. — Но Гарри остался.

— Тот мальчик, который был с тобой? — спросил Септим, и Том кивнул. — Ему не помочь. Нежить не отпустит из когтей добычу, а в одиночку мы не выстоим. Нам надо уходить. На Юг. Она придёт за тобой.

— Но она сказала, что я принц Юга, наследник, а король Сол не потерпит соперника.

— О, она может быть убедительна, — глухо рассмеялся Септим. — Она умело тасует ложь и правду. Ты действительно принц. Не потерпит соперника, как же! Как ты думаешь, я оказался здесь? Верховный король отправил меня, чтобы я тебя встретил. Он знал, что ты придёшь.

— Откуда? — удивился Том.

— Он великий маг.

— Зачем я ему?

— Он великий маг, но он стар. Ему нужен наследник, кому он передаст власть. Он звал тебя, и ты пришёл.

Снегопад прекратился, из-за облаков вышла луна. Они были на опушке в десяти шагах от леса. К ним метнулась мелкая птица — пушистый шарик, а не птица.

— Летит, — чирикнула она звонко.

— Надо скорее переплыть реку, — нетерпеливо сказал Септим, но Том медлил.

— Она сказала, что король Сол убил своего брата.

— Вырвать бы ей язык! — зло плюнул Септим. — Лживая тварь. Король Лун не хотел быть королём, он хотел отдать власть своему брату, чтобы тот стал верховным королём. Но не успел — северные варвары предали его и убили.

— Они сказали, что Гарри их король, что благодать снизошла на них.

— Конечно, снизошла, — Септим вздохнул, затем погасил лампу и спрятал её в седельной сумке. — Они выпьют его, вернут себе молодость и силу. Я не успел. Подвёл его. Но я не могу подвести и тебя. Нам надо спешить. Иначе и мы погибнем в мучениях.

И Том подчинился. Он сел на коня позади Септима и, как тот велел, крепко обхватил за талию. Конь понёсся легко, словно не чувствуя тяжести. Септим кинул что-то за спину. Том оглянулся — следы за ними таяли, как и не было их.

— Ты тоже чародей?

— Нет, — отозвался Септим. — Как я и говорил, верховный король — великий маг. Его магии неважно расстояние и враждебные земли не помеха.

— А что ты бросил?

— Камешек с его благословением. Он скрыл наши следы и отобьёт нюх у Белой нежити.

Больше Том ничего не спрашивал — не до того было. Он думал только о том, как бы не свалиться.

На берегу реки их ждала лодка. Септим расседлал и разнуздал коня.

— Давай, Линт.

Конь покорно вошёл в чёрную воду.

— Почему на той стороне нет снега? — спросил Том, когда пришёл в себя. Двигаться было больно — во время скачки он отбил задницу.

— Там начинается наше королевство. Север и царство Белой нежити прокляты, на их землях всегда зима. Над нами же тёмное колдовство не властно.

Том забрался в лодку, Септим толкнул её и ловко запрыгнул. Вёсел не было, но они были не нужны — лодка сама послушно скользила по чёрной глади к противоположному берегу.


	11. Chapter 11

Наверное, он должен был испугаться. Но страха не было. Селена провела пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони, потом по запястью.

— А когда вы тогда мне рану лечили, — задумчиво произнёс Гарри, — вы были… тёплая.

— В тепле я отогреваюсь, — пояснила она. Она вытянула руку, он понятливо вложил в её пальцы левую ладонь. — Не бережёшь ты себя.

Как и в прошлый раз, она дунула и её дыхание залечило ссадины, стёрло синяки от пальцев Тома.

— Какао? — предложила она.

— Да.

— Мне воды, пожалуйста, — попросила Фиби. — Ты не замёрз?

Гарри покачал головой, но она всё равно накинула ему на плечи край своей шали. Как и в прошлый раз, Селена вынула из воздуха какао для него, воду для дриады и чай для себя.

У Гарри затрепетали ноздри от сладкого запаха. Глотнув, задрожал — тепло разбежалось по телу, холод разжал цепкие когти. Фиби погладила по плечу, крепче прижала к себе.

— Отпустило? — спросила она тихо.

— Да.

В холл вошёл Блэк, за ним вбежал Рольф и Эмина, последним царственно вплыл Шер.

— Дивно, — хмыкнул он и потребовал: — Молока мне.

— И мне, — сообщила Эмина.

— Я бы не отказался от виски, — изрёк Блэк, располагаясь чуть выше по лестнице.

Рольф развалился перед Селеной, та вытянула ноги, спрятав босые ступни в шерсти. Волк обернулся, быстро лизнул лодыжку.

— Щекотно! — дёрнулась она, едва не пролив на себя чаши с молоком для Шера и Эмины. К счастью, Фиби успела перехватить.

— Знаю, — он рассмеялся. Селена в ответ легко толкнула пяткой.

— А кто вы? — наконец спросил Гарри, когда она передала Блэку бокал и холл окутала тишина, изредка прерывающаяся щёлканьем зубов — Рольф деловито выкусывал ледышки между подушечками лап. — Вампир?

— Почти, — Селена усмехнулась. — Стрига.

— Почти?

— Я не пью кровь, — она откинулась назад на локти. — Я не жива и не мертва. Стригами называют души умерших ведьм, которых убили, но они не умерли. Ведьм, не колдунов. Мужчин-стриг не бывает.

— А кто вас убил, и почему вы не умерли? — поставив чашку на ступеньку, Гарри коснулся её запястья.

— Король Сол, — ответила она грустно. — Я не знаю, чего он хотел добиться, но вместо трупа получил меня. А почему так получилось…

Она замолчала. Тени скользнули из углов, обняли Гарри со спины, сжали печалью сердце.

— Расскажите, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста.

— Есть законы, которые нельзя преступать, — помедлив, ответила она. — Нельзя нарушать слово. Нельзя трогать детей. Нельзя убивать собственную кровь и плоть.

Он сунул ладони между бёдрами, пытаясь согреться. Фиби погладила его по спине, Эмина потёрлась головой о голень. Гарри осторожно потрепал её по загривку.

— Король Сол — мой старший брат.

— И Том ушёл к нему.

— Да.

— Я не понимаю — почему? — Гарри сжался. — Что я такого сделал?

— Ты не виноват, — грустно возразила Селена. — Я виновата.

— Селена! — возмутилась Фиби. — Не глупи.

— Он принц Юга. А я — стрига. Конечно, он меня боялся. Не понимал, но боялся. Чуял. Надо было сказать сразу.

— Будто бы это помогло, — фыркнул Шер. — Ушёл да ушёл. Не накручивай себя. Юг позвал его, и он пошёл. Даже если бы не хотел — вряд ли бы сумел отказаться.

Интонация тигра покоробила Гарри, но он ничего не сказал. Король Сол убил родных брата и сестру, неудивительно, что северяне не доверяли Югу. К тому же, они не знали Тома. Правда, сам Гарри встретил его день назад, поэтому нельзя сказать, что он его знает.

Но он шёл на смерть, и Гарри был уверен — совершенно об этом не подозревал.

И он не мог его спасти.

— А другого места для посиделок не нашли.

В дверях большого зала стояла заспанная Иона. Она сладко потянулась, тряхнула волосами.

— У вас такие лица. Кто умер?

— Принц Юга пересёк границу, — объяснил Блэк. — Король расстроен.

— Всяк кулик на своём болоте велик, — прожурчала Иона и зевнула, прикрывшись ладошкой. — Короля пора кормить. Одним, — она принюхалась, — какао сыт не будешь. Рыбки ему. Толстенькой такой. Рыбка у Селены мягкая, нежная. Хоть в её озеро перебирайся. Сразу полегчает. От еды всегда хорошеет, — глубокомысленно заключила она. — От еды и сна. Так что надо поесть и поспать.

— Рыбки ему или тебе? — фыркнул Рольф, неохотно поднимаясь. Фиби стянула с себя шаль и закутала в неё Гарри. Шер недовольно дёрнул хвостом, перевалился с бока на бок, лапой подцепил пустую чашу из-под молока, играя с ней, как кошка.

— От рыбки я никогда не откажусь, — призналась Иона и наклонилась к Гарри: — Идём, малёк. Пожалей свою леди. Все русалки, как русалки, — сладко спят до весны, а я тут в замке хожу и даже подремать не могу толком. То совет, то Магнус храпит. Ты не слышал, как он храпит? Да ты счастливчик...

Без остановки журча, Иона увлекла его в столовую, где подкладывала ему то рыбку, то подливку, то котлеты, то непонятную тёмно-зелёную траву — «весьма полезно для мозгов, милый». Только когда у Гарри от сытости стали слипаться глаза, она угомонилась.

— Я отведу тебя? — предложила Селена и Гарри кивнул, — он не помнил дорогу.

Свернувшись клубком, Иона задремала на стуле. Гарри накрыл её шалью.

— Я позабочусь о ней, — сказал Блэк. — Выступаем завтра с утра. Выспись.

— Ладно.

Дорогу им освещали шары, висящие под потолком.

— Вчера их не было.

— Ты принёс нам магию. Вчера её было меньше, чем сегодня.

Гарри остановился перед окном — на него посмотрела луна и сердце странно защемило.

— Если король Сол и король Лун были вашими братьями, значит, вы тоже пришли оттуда, откуда и мы?

— Да.

— Из Англии? Вы говорите по-английски.

— Здесь все говорят на одном языке, — улыбнулась Селена, вставая рядом. — Но, кажется, да, из Англии. Мне чудится что-то знакомое в названии. Я не помню, на самом деле. Так это было давно. Прошлая жизнь для меня как давно забытый сон. Я даже не помню, как нас звали раньше.

— Зачем вы поменяли имена?

— Не помню, — Селена задумчиво поглядела на него. — Я — младшая. Лун был старше меня, Сол — старше Луна.

— Он навредит ему?

— Да, — просто ответила она.

В молчании они расстались у подножия лестницы в башню. Гарри взбежал по ступенькам: спать расхотелось, но он ополоснулся и переоделся в пижаму, полчаса потратив на расстегивания застёжек и только потом сообразив, что можно было, наверное, приказать одежде раздеть его.

Сон не шёл к нему. Он попробовал считать овец, потом — как Пух — слонопотамов, но тщетно.

Лунный свет серебрил пол, в углах, словно живые, шевелились тени.

На двести двадцать восьмом слонопотаме Гарри выбрался из постели. Накинув одеяло как плащ, он скользнул к окну. Забравшись на подоконник с ногами, Гарри прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Холоднее, чем кожа у Селены.

За рекой не было снега. Гарри понадеялся, что Том хотя бы не замёрзнет.

Если бы он мог с ним поговорить, если бы мог перехватить, если бы мог уберечь. Они говорят, что он — маг и король, а уберечь друга от смерти не в силах.

Даже если и не друга. Даже если он ему не друг и не брат, это же не значит, что он должен сдаться и отступить?

Весьма недовольная драконья морда загородила окно. Испугавшись, Гарри резко отклонился и свалился с подоконника.

— Чёрт! — застонал он, скрючившись на полу от боли в многострадальном копчике.

«Не чёрт, а Магнус».

«Предупреждать надо!».

«Закрываться не надо!» — рявкнул дракон. Жгучая боль сдавила виски, Гарри сжал ладонями голову и тоненько завыл.

«Тише, тише», — пробормотал дракон. Что-то горячее и шершавое коснулось Гарри, скользнуло по спине, плечам, шее и лбу и — боль отступила. Он открыл слезящиеся глаза, поправил сползшие с носа очки.

Над ним жидкой тьмой извивался драконий хвост. Он крепко обвил Гарри, приподнял.

«Не бойся», — попросил Магнус и вытянул его в окно.


	12. Chapter 12

В то время как Септим обтирал коня, Том вытащил из лодки седло и сумки, дивясь тому, какие они лёгкие — ему не составило труда поднять их и отнести на берег.

Степь без конца и края тянулась до горизонта. Пожухлая, не знающая косы трава доходила до груди. Том сорвал былинку, надкусил. За рекой же, с той стороны, откуда они приплыли, берег терялся во тьме.

Он ощущал невнятную тревогу, от которой цепенела спина под рубашкой, камзолом и кафтаном. Нервно оглядываясь, Том тряхнул головой и понял, что на него смотрят.

Даже не понял — вспомнил, той частью мозга, в которой на долю секунды вспыхнула картинка: пустой коридор, сладкая, послеобеденная тишина, Томми Брукс, прячущийся за шкафом. Он ходил за ним тенью, взгляд его жёг, как крапива, а потом — бочка, пузырьки, тьма. Беда.

Кто? Очевидно же. Птица чирикнула — она летит. Септим сказал — покойница, тёмная магия, кровь невинных детей. Пазл сложился: сова-сипуха — мёртвая ведьма, пьющая кровь спящих детей. Том нестерпимо захотел осмотреть себя — нет ли ранок на шее. Удержался. Он улыбнулся, заставил себя расслабиться.

Пусть видит — он ей не достанется.

Пусть знает — он сумел уйти.

А Гарри — ему стало больно дышать — он отомстит, когда станет королём. Лес рубят — щепки летят. Том украдкой смахнул с ресниц слёзы: три года не рыдал, а тут за два дня — уже третий раз.

— Подойди, — велел Септим. — Король Сол приготовил тебе подарок.

— Какой?

— Защитный браслет. Надень его на руку. Дорога предстоит долгая, он убережёт тебя, и если ты потеряешься — я всегда смогу тебя найти.

Конь фыркнул. Септим шикнул на него. Том ничего не заметил: он как заворожённый рассматривал золотой браслет, инкрустированный прозрачными овальными камнями.

— Великоват немного, — сказал он, застегнув браслет на запястье. Металл неприятно холодил кожу.

— Ничего страшного, — Септим постучал указательным пальцем по одному из прозрачных камней, браслет мгновенно сжался по руке.

— Вот и хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, — радостно защебетала птица, сев на плечо к Тому. Он осторожно погладил её пальцем по маленькой голове, в ответ она ткнулась клювом ему в щёку. — Теперь ты не денешься никуда, никуда, никуда.

— Нам пора, — распорядился Септим.

— Дедал полетит вперёд, вперёд, вперёд! — птица вспорхнула вверх и растворилась во тьме. — Дедал разнесёт радостную весть, весть, весть!..

Линт ровной рысью стелился над безмолвной ночной степью. Том прижался к жёсткой спине Септима. Навалилась усталость. С неожиданной тоской он вспомнил свою комнату в Кэр-Аррианрод, какая замечательная там была кровать, мягкая подушка и тёплое одеяло.

Том умудрился задремать под глухой перестук копыт, убаюканный зыбкой поступью коня. Сквозь сон он почувствовал, что Линт сперва перешёл на шаг, а затем и вовсе остановился.

— До привала ещё далеко, — с досадой заметил Септим.

— Мальчик спит, человек. Хочешь, чтобы он упал? Сломает ещё что-нибудь, ваши дети хрупкие, — ответил конь. — Да и я устал. Переночуем здесь.

Том вяло удивился беседующему коню, и закрыл глаза.

Он проснулся от жажды и пыли, щекотавшей ноздри. Тихо чихнув в кулак, Том открыл глаза и ничего не увидел: ни луны, ни звёзд. Пахло затхлостью.

Где-то в темноте грозно и азартно храпел Септим.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Том выбрался из спального мешка и мигом продрог: Септим снял с него кафтан и сапоги. Том на ощупь поискал рядом — не было.

— Что-то ищешь, мальчик? — тихо спросил конь.

— Одежду и обувь, — также тихо ответил Том.

— Человек положил их около себя.

— Зачем? — удивился Том.

Конь промолчал.

— А вода тоже около него?

— Нет. Она в мешках. Иди на голос.

Земля холодила, трава колола ступни, к счастью, далеко идти не пришлось. Том уткнулся лбом в бок коня и ойкнул.

— Справа от меня лежит сумка, в ней бурдюк.

Том осторожно опустился вниз и вдруг испугался:

— Ты же не стукнешь меня копытом?

— Нет, — фыркнул конь.

Встав на колени, Том вслепую нашарил рукой сумку. Нетерпеливо сорвал пробку с бурдюка, жадно присосался к горлышку.

Утерев губы рукавом, Том шумно выдохнул.

— Тебя попоить?

— Нет.

Пожав плечами, Том положил бурдюк обратно в сумку. Разворачиваясь, потерял равновесие и упал на коня.

— Извини, — в нос пробормотал он. 

— Ничего страшного.

Том с трудом заставил себя оторваться от конских ног — они были такие тёплые, так и влекли к себе прижаться да погреться. Ладони машинально скользнули вниз и нащупали верёвку.

— Что это? — изумился он: — Тебя стреножили? Зачем?

— Иди спать, мальчик, — спокойно отозвался конь. — Не спрашивай меня. Я не отвечу.

Том минут десять ползал на коленях в ломкой траве, но нашёл свой мешок. Отряхнувшись, нырнул в пыльную теплоту, закрыл глаза. Кони убегают, поэтому их стреножат. Но Линт — разумный, зачем связывать его?

Неприятное предчувствие сдавило сердце — Том отогнал его. Погладил браслет. Враки всё это, решил он. Ложь ядом отравила его, вот и лезет в голову дурное. Король Сол передаст ему власть. Он станет королём, покорит Север и лично перережет горло Белой нежити за Гарри.

 

Септим разбудил его на рассвете.

На востоке алело небо. Солнце вздымалось над бледно-жёлтой степью. Темнота стекала с неба, обнажая прозрачную голубизну. Вдалеке будто кукарекали петухи. Септим собирал вещи. Согреваясь, Том прыгал вокруг. Линт лениво переступал копытами.

Септим свернул спальные мешки рулонами и — Том вытаращил глаза — запихнул их в седельную сумку! Сумка была в два раза их меньше!

Завтракали они лепёшкой с овечьим сыром. Септим с удивлением потряс бурдюком. Том молчал — в приюте пороли, если ловили за воровством еды или воды.

Они ехали весь день без остановки. К вечеру Том мечтал умереть. Мышцы болели, задницу он перестал чувствовать к полудню, от мысли о пыльном мешке и сне на жёсткой земле сводило судорогой живот. К счастью, когда над степью сгустились сумерки, они выехали к крохотному селению. Навстречу им высыпалось человек десять с худыми и угрюмыми лицами.

— Его высочество, — сообщил Септим

Селяне враз заулыбались, заохали. Подбежали, вытащили Тома из седла, на руках отнесли в дом старосты. Он даже не успел ничего понять, как его уже поставили на крыльцо. 

Староста придирчиво его осмотрел и кивнул крепкой светловолосой девице:

— Искупай его высочество.

Она отвела Тома вглубь двора к одноэтажной, стоящей на отшибе постройке. От жара внутри он сразу вспотел. Девица закрыла дверь, поманила к себе пальцем. Когда он подошёл к ней, она начала его раздевать.

— Я сам! — возмутился Том и попытался вывернуться, но она не вняла возражениям. Вытряхнув из одежды, завела во вторую комнату, где было ещё жарче и не было окон, велела сесть в глубокую кадку.

Он стоически терпел, пока его мылили, тёрли, обливали и растирали. Только когда его кожа покраснела и заскрипела от чистоты, девица угомонилась. Вытерев насухо, она отвела его обратно, одела в длинную рубашку до пят из грубой ткани с вышивкой по рукавам и воротнику и расчесала деревянным гребнем с крупными зубьями.

Наконец, она его выпустила, предварительно закутав в меховой плащ с капюшоном. Отвела на кухню и усадила во главе чисто отскобленного деревянного стола, заставленного блюдами с едой: пышущая жаром варёная картошка, маринованные огурцы, пироги с мясом, сыр, странное, чуть кисловатое, солёное молоко, отварное баранье мясо на косточке.

Том попробовал всё, до чего дотянулись руки. От еды его разморило, он уснул, неся ложку ко рту.

Он проснулся на рассвете, полчаса слушал вялую перебранку вдалеке и нежился в кровати. Но пришла давешняя девица, и счастье закончилось. Она принесла тазик и кувшин с водой. Тома умыли, расчесали и приодели. Он принюхался — одежду постирали. Надо же — успела высохнуть.

Завтракал он неохотно, после вчерашнего ужина ничего в рот не лезло. Септим же ел жадно — только ложка мелькала.

Том думал, что его замучают вопросами, но никто ни о чём его не спрашивал. За столом была пара его ровесников — он не разобрал: то ли дети, то ли внуки старосты, — они косились на него, но стоило посмотреть в ответ, как тут же смущались и прятали глаза.

Внимание льстило. Том обрадовался, расслабился, нацепил маску отстранённости, решив, что принцам полагается вести себя сдержанно. 

Насытившись, Септим положил ложку, отодвинул в сторону тарелку, без промедления встал и резко сказал «выезжаем». Том мысленно застонал, он-то надеялся, что они немного задержатся в доме старосты. Вслух не посмел, поостерёгся пререкаться.

В сером утреннем свете Линт выглядел довольным: его почистили, расчесали гриву и хвост. Провожать вышла вся деревня. Жители долго шли следом и заунывно не то пели, не то стонали: Том не разобрал слов.


	13. Chapter 13

Магнус развалился на крыше рядом со слуховым окном в большой зал. Задрёмывая, Гарри прижался к дракону. От его тела шёл жар, как от включённого на полную мощность обогревателя.

«Ты закрылся. Я разозлился, — со скрипом признался Магнус. — Я был неправ».

«Закрылся?», — переспросил Гарри сонно.

«Я пытался поговорить с тобой в лесу, но ты меня не слышал».

Гарри припомнил невнятный шум на краю сознания.

«Я не нарочно».

«Да я понял, — дракон вздохнул и недовольно пробурчал: — Не нравятся мне твои стекляшки. Зачем ты их носишь?».

«У меня плохое зрение, — пояснил Гарри. — С ними я вижу».

«Надо видеть без них, — дракон возбужденно стукнул себя хвостом по боку. — Хочешь?».

«Хочу!», — с Гарри мгновенно слетел сон.

«Забирайся на меня. Слетаем кое-куда. Тут недалеко».

«А я не замёрзну?».

«Король Севера да замёрзнет! — расхохотался дракон: — Холод не страшен тебе. Даже голый в лютую зиму ты не погибнешь».

Цепляясь за иззубренную чешую, Гарри залез ему на спину.

«Удобно?».

«Да», — ответил Гарри, крепко вцепившись в выступающий из хребта костяной гребень.

Магнус развернул крылья и взмыл вверх.

Небо поглотило их.

Гарри закричал от охватившего его ликования.

Дракон поднимался, пока земля не скрылась за клочьями полупрозрачных облаков. Гарри запрокинул голову — бескрайнее звёздное небо. Он пожалел, что не знает созвездия — было бы интересно сравнить, есть ли похожие.

«Куда мы летим?».

«В Ночные горы, — отозвался Магнус. — Домой».

Спина у него была широкая тёплая, летел он ровно, и не сумев уснуть в кровати, Гарри легко задремал в небе на драконе.

Пробуждение, впрочем, было не столь приятным. Магнус стряхнул его со спины — Гарри проснулся в полете и сумел приземлиться на ноги.

Они были в пещере на берегу подземного озера. Над водой клубился мерцающий зеленоватый свет, свод пещеры и противоположный берег терялись во тьме. Пахло чем-то резким, Гарри поморщился.

«Где мы?».

«Это наша колыбель. Драконья. Здесь мы рождаемся. А теперь, давай, раздевайся и иди в воду, — велел Магнус, сворачиваясь клубком как большая чешуйчатая кошка. — Переплыви озеро и возвращайся назад. Ты же умеешь плавать?».

Вместо ответа Гарри кивнул, а затем снял пижаму, аккуратно сложил её горкой.

«Стекляшки оставь», — буркнул дракон, смежив веки.

Без очков перед глазами всё расплывалось, Гарри осторожно ступал босыми ногами по обжигающе горячим острым камням.

Он боялся, что не найдёт противоположный берег, но стоило войти в озеро — и страх исчез. Он точно знал, куда плыть.

Свет медленно истончался, тьма сгущалась, и вскоре он ничего не видел — плыл в кромешном мраке. Он старался держать голову над водой, потому что она пахла как протухшее яйцо, но вскоре запах пропал, за ним сошёл на нет звук.

А потом исчезла и вода, и воздух — осталась только тьма.

Он скользил сквозь вечную безлунную ночь в бесконечном океане, пока сам не стал ночью и океаном. 

 

Он увидел хорошенькую женщину с темно-рыжими волосами и яркими зелёными глазами, совсем как у него — тот же цвет, та же форма. Она улыбалась и плакала. Словно зовя к себе, она раскрыла объятья.

В памяти внезапно всплыло воспоминание — белесое по краям, как немного засвеченная фотография: она держит в руках золотистый плюшевый шар, он хватается за него ладошками. «Снитч», — говорит она. Потом наклоняется и целует в лоб. «Мама любит тебя, Гарри».

Он рванулся, что было силы.

— Мама! — вздохнул он, уткнувшись носом в худое плечо, пахнущее свежестью и древесными почками. — Мама, без тебя так плохо.

— Знаю, — она ласково погладила по затылку, лбу, провела пальцами вдоль шрама.

— Теперь ты не уйдёшь? Я останусь с тобой?

Кожа на лице женщины сморщилась, волосы побели, глаза выцвели — костлявая старуха прижимала его к себе. Она была стара — старше, чем свет.

— Ещё не время, — она беззубо улыбнулась. — Ещё не время, — повторила она, качая его на руках. — Я забрала её у тебя, хотя срок её не вышел. То, что неверно — должно исправить. Спаси его — спасёшь её. Метка моя на тебе, сердце его в тебе. Спаси его — спасёшь их всех.

Старуха поцеловала его в лоб.

— Та, что есть — всегда с тобой, — шепнула она и дунула на него.

 

Он плыл в тёмной воде сквозь прозрачный зелёный свет к берегу, где дремал чёрный дракон. Гарри вышел из озера, ладонями обтёр капли, отжал волосы. Магнус открыл один глаз, обжёг взглядом. Гарри натянул пижамные штаны, рубашку, сдавил пальцами ненужные уже очки.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо. И дело было даже не в том, что мир обрёл чёткость и необычную яркость. Он словно проснулся после долгого сна — выспавшийся и полный сил.

«Ты первый человек, который вошёл в драконий источник, — дракон сладко, с хрустом потянулся. — А значит, первый, который вышел».

«Спасибо», — просто сказал Гарри. Он понял, что Магнус не знал — выйдет ли он из источника, но разгадал, почему дракон привёл его туда, где прежде не бывал человек.

Так он извинялся.

«Всегда пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Лезь обратно».

Забравшись на спину, Гарри тут же задремал и проснулся только в небе. Ледяной воздух ерошил подсохшие волосы.

«Ты меня… усыпил?», — догадался Гарри.

«Конечно», — без всякого раскаяния отозвался Магнус.

«Вот ты...».

«Бессовестная тварь», — подсказал дракон и захохотал. Гарри поспешно вцепился в гребень — от смеха тело дракона сотрясала крупная дрожь.

Небо на востоке посинело. Рыжее пламя растеклось по горизонту. Белая пена облаков окрасилась жёлтым.

«Блэк с меня шкуру сдерёт, — пробормотал Магнус. — Уже рассвет, а нам лететь и лететь. Кто же знал, что ты так медленно плаваешь, озеро-то маленькое».

«Мне казалось, что леди меня быстро отпустила», — Гарри чуть было не сказал «старуха», но удержался — невежливо.

Дракон резко дёрнулся, будто налетел на стену. Гарри едва не полетел головой вперёд.

«Леди? — осторожно спросил Магнус. — Как выглядела та леди?».

«Леди озера, — ответил Гарри. — Сначала я увидел ночь, потом маму, потом старую леди».

«Да уж, так костяную ещё никто не называл, — дракон нервно хихикнул. — Леди озера, надо же придумать».

«А кто она?».

«Мы зовём её костяной женщиной, кентавры — собирательницей, волки — костлявой волчицей, фавны — сердцем леса, дриады — великим деревом. Она поёт над костями, забирает души живых, возвращает к жизни умерших».

«Почему ты удивился?».

«Мы видим её, когда рождаемся. Мы видим её, когда умираем, — медленно произнёс дракон. — Но не тогда, когда лечимся. Ты не родился, и ты не умер. Это-то и странно».

Магнус нырнул во влажную, окрашенную золотом пену.

«Может, всё дело в том, что ты человек, — решил он. — Она что-нибудь тебе говорила?».

«Да, — Гарри задумчиво пожевал губу. — Но я её не понял».

Слова костяной женщины врезались в память, поэтому легко скользнули на язык.

«Кроткая Фиби лично перережет горло. Блэк сдерёт шкуру. Селена пустит на шашлык. Иона замаринует. Кинси поглумится над костями», — мрачно возвестил дракон.

Он резко рванулся вниз, будто пытаясь отчего-то скрыться. Ледяной ветер хлестнул Гарри в лицо, забился в гортань. Пижамная рубашка парусом вздулась на груди.

«Когда мы рождаемся, — продолжил Магнус мрачно, планируя в облаках, — она поёт нам песню. Сумеешь спеть её сам — проживёшь до срока. Не сумеешь — она встретит тебя раньше».

От влажного колючего холода у Гарри онемела кожа.

— Спаси его — спасёшь их всех, — пробормотал он вслух. — Но кого его?

«Сердце его в тебе. Сердце твоё в нём. Свет во тьме, тьма во свете. Север в юге. Юг в севере. Кто пришёл с тобой, с кем тебе суждено разделить власть, мой юный, бестолковый король?».

— Том.


	14. Chapter 14

День, который начался так хорошо — в тёплой постели, с сытного завтрака, — закончился отвратительно.

Солнце клонилось к закату, когда налетел ветер. Притихли птицы, стемнело так, будто наступила ночь. Ветвистые молнии раскололи небо, грянул гром.

— К роще! — рявкнул Септим. Линт с места перешёл в намёт.

На них обрушился каскад ледяной воды. Ливень хлестал так, что в трёх шагах ничего не разглядеть. Том промок до нитки к тому времени, когда они влетели в берёзовую рощу.

Септим соскочил с коня, сдёрнул с пояса мешочек и кинул его на землю. Вспыхнул яркий белый свет, Том инстинктивно зажмурился и вскинул ладонь к лицу.

Шум отодвинулся, перестало лить.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел сквозь пальцы — над ними огромным зонтом раскинулся полупрозрачный купол. Потоки воды водопадом стекали по краям. Зачарованный, Том не сразу услышал, что Септим зовёт его.

— Не стой столбом, сходи и набери хворост.

— Я промокну, — возразил Том.

— Ты и без того мокрый! — резко отозвался Септим.

— Как ты смеешь со мной так разговаривать? Я твой принц!

— Но не король же, — Септим сухо усмехнулся. — Хворост.

Том демонстративно сложил руки на груди.

— Как знаешь. Не принесёшь хворост — не получишь еду.

В животе предательски заурчало. Затаённая усмешка во взгляде Септима резанула как ножом. Подавив раненую гордость, Том отступил — неохотно кивнул, на деревянных ногах вышел за пределы купола. «Я тебе это припомню», — решил он злобно.

Струи дождя заливали лицо, мокрые ветки так и норовили хлестнуть по глазам, под ногами сладко чавкали опавшие листья, одежда пропиталась водой и потяжелела. Том с тоскливой нежностью вспомнил девицу, она бы точно не заставила искать хворост в дождь. Сама бы принесла.

Сначала он искал под деревьями, потом бросил это гиблое дело — не было разницы, где брать, всюду было мокро. Шаг за шагом он продирался сквозь кусты в надежде найти ветки потолще да покрупнее. И так увлёкся, что не заметил как потерял из виду Септима и Линта.

Дождь успокоился. Тишина упала на лес. Посвежело. Небо разъяснилось, вышла луна.

Свет и тень причудливо смешались, Том ничего не видел, кроме станов берёз рядом с собой. Ветер стих, но голые ветки качались, поскрипывали. Его охватило странное чувство, будто деревья живые, что они переговариваются друг с другом, и он вот-вот поймёт о чём.

Вдалеке громко хрустнуло. Роща вмиг затихла. Том прислушался — тяжело ступая, к нему шёл Септим.

На запястье нагрелся браслет. Том ойкнул — горячо. Он бросил на землю охапку хвороста, поспешно закатал рукав. Метал накалился, обжигая кожу.

— Тебя только за смертью посылать.

— Почему он жжётся? — Том сунул руку под нос Септиму, но тот даже не взглянул.

— Далеко отошёл, вот и жжётся. Предупреждает.

— Но больно же!

— Так отходить не надо!

Том задохнулся от обиды и возмущения. «Ну погоди! Доберусь до тебя».

— Подбери хворост и иди за мной.

Септим разбил лагерь: вырыл яму для костра, очистил землю от мокрых листьев, разложил спальные мешки. Рассёдланный Линт деловито хрумкал овсом из подвязанного к морде мешка.

Том бросил хворост рядом с ямой и отошёл в сторону, баюкая руку. Ожог покраснел, воспалился.

Линт покосился на него карим глазом.

— Дай мальчику капустный лист, человек, — не выдержал конь.

— Капуста в сумке, вторая сумка от мешка, — недовольно отозвался Септим, не поднимая головы.

— А что мне делать? — шёпотом спросил Том, добыв из недр сумки кочан капусты.

— Сорви зелёные листья, белый приложи к ожогу, — мягко объяснил Линт. — Верхние можешь мне отдать.

— А… куда? — Том озадаченно посмотрел на коня. — В мешок сунуть?

— Да.

Том просунул капустный лист под браслет. Но он мало чем помог: пока он был холодный, боли не было, когда нагрелся — она вернулась. Осмотрев его со всех сторон — мятый, но чистый, — Том украдкой его сжевал — не пропадать же добру.

Септим развёл огонь, повесил на костром котелок. Том стучал зубами от холода, но к теплу не шёл.

Линт деловито переступил ногами, как бы ненароком прижался к мальчишескому плечу. Том привалился к конскому боку, согреваясь.

— Иди ешь, — позвал Септим.

— Как-то не хочется, — отозвался Том, желудок несогласно буркнул, лист мало чем помог.

— Дело твоё.

 

— Напрасно ты отказался от ужина, мальчик, — шепнул конь на ухо, когда Септим захрапел. — Гордость плохой советчик.

— Не страшно, — Том машинально коснулся запястья. — Не привыкать спать голодным.

— Никто не знает, даст ли день завтра пищу, поэтому всегда ешь, пока дают, — глубокомысленно заключил Линт.

Том дёрнул плечом, не признаваться же, что дважды уже пожалел. Не иначе, чёрт за язык дёрнул.

Он отжал как сумел влажную одежду, развесил её на кустах вокруг костра и, немея от холода, быстро нырнул в пыльный мешок.

Над головой скрипели деревья. Полупрозрачные облака с высеребренными луной краями неспешно плыли по ночному небу. Костёр догорал, пламя то поднималось, то падало, бросая длинные ломкие тени по сторонам.

Том прищурился, показалось, будто темнота ожила, задвигалась. Угли вспыхнули, рассыпались искрами и погасли. Из мрака к нему скользнули тени. Сердце заклокотало в груди, в висках застучала кровь.

— Кто вы? — зашептал он с испугом. — Что вам надо?

Тени окружили его. Том сжался в комочек, не в силах отвести взгляд. Тени стали плотнее, отчётливее… не тени то вовсе были, а люди — бледные, пугающе истощённые.

Они что-то говорили, но Том не разбирал слов, как заворожённый следил за тягуче смыкающимися и размыкающимися губами. Они склонились над ним, протянули худые руки. Том беззвучно заскулил от страха, поглубже забился в мешок.

Он замер и, как кролик на удава, смотрел на медленно приближающиеся ладони. Сухая тонкая кожа, длинные узловатые пальцы, белые ногти. Том не выдержал, крепко зажмурился, спрятал лицо за предплечьями.

Тепло накрыло его с головой. Расслабило мышцы. Забрало боль.

Рядом громко всхрапнул Септим.

Том открыл глаза — над ним качали голыми ветвями деревья. Он приподнялся на локтях, огляделся: никого и ничего не было. В темноте угадывались очертания спального мешка Септима, чуть дальше смазанной тенью дремал Линт.

Решив, что ему привиделось, Том повернулся на бок, подложил руку под голову, и тут же вскинулся. Судорожно ощупал оба запястья, даже прикусил кожу под браслетом — как и не было ожога.

Он лёг на спину, закинул руку за голову. Перепугался он знатно, но эти люди вылечили его. Люди ли? Они напомнили ему зеленоволосую девушку с совета. Фиби, кажется.

Но почему они такие бесплотные? Подкрались, нагнали страху, почему не подошли, не поприветствовали как следовало?

Странно это. Том потрогал пальцами браслет. Почему король Сол дал ему браслет, который как поводок не даёт отойти далеко от Септима? Зачем Септим треножит Линта, если тот разумен?

Иу-А звал его своим высочеством, Линт — мальчиком.

Том почувствовал, что очень устал. Он закрыл глаза и постарался отогнать непрошеную мысль, что напрасно так бездумно пошёл за Септимом.


	15. Chapter 15

Магнус снижался кругами.

Кэр-Аррианрод лежал как на ладони. В лучах восходящего солнца серебром сияли стены, платиной отсвечивали крыши, огнём горели окна. Гарри вытянул шею, немея от восхищения. Почему он казался ему мрачным? Замок словно парил над тёмным морем деревьев, удивительно лёгкий и призрачный.

Но едва Гарри успел об этом подумать, как Магнус завернул вираж. Взгляд мигом прикипел к алой точке, мелькнувшей в просвете между башнями.

Дракон сделал ещё один широкий круг, плавно снижаясь.

Точка обратилась Арком Блэком. Он стоял на плоской крыше слухового окна, плащ трепетал на ветру. На левом плече в совином обличье сидела Селена.

Не отрывая взгляда, они следили за ними. Гарри оказался как раз напротив них; Магнус грациозно приземлился перед слуховым окном, словно не дракон сел, а — птица.

Блэк без слов протянул руку, помог слезть. Покрутив за плечи, придирчиво осмотрел со всех сторон, поочерёдно заглянул в каждый глаз. Зрачки-колючки, нервные ноздри, поджатые губы — Гарри передумал сообщать радостную весть.

Пусть Магнус отдувается.

Удостоверившись в целости и сохранности, Блэк задвинул его за спину, стремительно шагнул к краю и от души пнул дракона по хребту:

— За каким жмыром ты вытащил ребёнка посреди ночи из кровати?! — и рявкнул так, что снег на крышах дрогнул и пополз вниз.

— Сам не в восторге, — глухо отозвался Магнус, стремительно отползая в сторону.

Арк Блэк мгновенно замер, как лис, почуявший охотника. Тщательно выговаривая слова, спросил:

— Что ты натворил?

— Мы были в Ночных горах, — пояснил дракон. — Гарри повстречал Костяную.

— Драккл тебя подери, зачем тебя понесло домой да ещё и с королём? — застонал Блэк. — Что она сказала?

— Подлечить хотел, — Магнус тяжело вздохнул. — А что сказала…

 

Гарри маялся без дела. Никуда они, конечно, не поехали.

В замок его увела Селена. Оказалось, что рядом со слуховым окном есть дверца, за дверцей — лестница. Довела до подножия восточной башни и, ни слова не сказав, исчезла, растворившись в сизых рассветных сумерках.

Взбежав по ступенькам, Гарри замер, не зная что делать. Переодеться? После подземного озера кожа зудела и чесалась, поэтому он решил сперва помыться. Плескаясь в горячей воде, печально подумал, что с Томом было веселее. Потом воспрянул духом, теперь точно не отвертятся, пойдут за ним. Потом вновь погрустнел, вспомнив, что Том сам ушёл, захочет ли вернуться? Да и сумеют ли, война — это вам не шутки.

Он качался на волнах настроения.

Вверх. Вниз.

Задержав дыхание, Гарри глубоко нырнул, коснулся дна ладонями. Цепочка пузырьков выскользнула из ноздрей, устремилась вверх.

Пойдут за ним…

Гарри вынырнул, мотнул головой, стряхивая чёлку с глаз, лёг на спину. Потолок вздымался волнами, будто кто-то неведомый обратил бурлящую воду в камень.

Почему его беспокоило, что его подданные пойдут за ним? Нет, не за ним — вместо него. Гарри не сомневался, Фиби костьми ляжет, но не пустит, — это вам не по лесам Кэр-Аррианрод бегать.

И они пойдут. На чужую, враждебную землю к безумному королю в руки.

Одни. Без своего короля.

«Нам надо восстановиться после предыдущей войны, а не развязывать новую», — эхом откликнулись внутри слова лорда-командующего.

Восстановиться…

По коже побежали мурашки. Гарри стало холодно в горячей воде. Дрожа, он выбрался из бассейна. Трясущимися руками схватился за полотенце, не удержал, — оно выскользнуло из пальцев, белым сгустком растеклось по воде.

Гарри тоскливо проводил его взглядом. Обхватил себя руками, пытаясь согреться. Повернулся, чтобы надеть пижаму на мокрое тело...

Комкая ладошками подол зелёной туники, на него таращило большие голубые глаза крошечное мохнатое существо с огромными ушами.

Гарри с трудом удержался от вскрика.

Но, кажется, существо испугалось сильнее: вздыбив рыжую шёрстку, сморщилось, совсем как человек, закрыло мордочку ушами:

— Бестолочь я! — с отчаяньем воскликнуло оно и с воем бросилось на пол. — Бестолочь! Бестолочь! Мадам Потт расстроится! Мистер Фрост исключит из общины и будет прав! Бестолочь!

Оно каталось по полу, шумно рыдая.

Придя в себя, Гарри с ужасом осознал, что пижамы на прежнем месте не было. Не было ничего, чем можно было прикрыться.

— И пижамы нет, — застонал он глухо сам себе. — Ни пижамы, ни полотенца. Что за день!

Существо замерло. Подняло на него заплаканную мордочку.

И исчезло.

Но не успел Гарри закрыть раскрывшийся от удивления рот, как существо вернулось, держа под одной подмышкой полотенце, под другой — пижаму. Оно положило вещи на пол и отступило на шаг. Шмыгнуло носом.

Гарри поспешно вытерся, стремительно оделся. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.

Существо без движения стояло посреди ванной, повесив голову, печально поникшие уши скрыли личико.

Тишина разлилась арктической стужей. Было слышно, как капает вода, стекая с прядей. Гарри отжал волосы полотенцем, зачесал их назад.

— Здравствуйте, — решительно сказал он.

— Ваше северное величество! — запищало существо, не поднимая головы. — Вы так любезны с бестолковым брауни. Истинный король.

Голос у него дрожал, слёзы катились по щекам. Гарри присмотрелся: целая лужа натекла.

— Кто вы? — спросил Гарри, тоскливо поглядывая на дверь. — И как вас зовут?

— Доунан, ваше северное величество. Брауни, — и заметив недоумение на лице Гарри, растолковал: — Домовой дух.

— А! — внезапно сообразил Гарри. — Так это вы здесь всё убираете и приносите вещи!

— Да, — согласился Доунан. — Это наша работа: следить за замком и его гостями.

— Я вас раньше не видел, — сказал Гарри и тут же об этом пожалел, потому что брауни — домовой дух — немедленно рухнул на пол.

— Я опозорил свой род! — застонал он, содрогаясь от рыданий. — Бестолочь!

Гарри подскочил к нему, поднял с пола, помог сесть.

— Да почему вы рыдаете?

— Доунан — плохой брауни. Доунан показался на глаза северному королю... Брауни не показываются на глаза гостям замка. Дурной тон, плохая выучка, — всхлипывая, пояснил он. — Позор! Позор для всего рода!

Гарри задумался.

— А если я никому не скажу, что вас видел? — закинул он удочку на удачу.

— Но я-то знаю, — возразил брауни, но, кажется, всхлипывать стал тише. — Я-то знаю, что вы меня видели… Попасться на глаза северному королю! Не принести вовремя полотенце! Забыть о пижаме!

Доунан с яростью вырвал из головы клок волос. С мрачным выражением лица скатал его маленькими ладошками в комок, а затем щёлкнув пальцами — сжёг.

— И никак нельзя смыть этот позор? — Гарри решил попробовать с другой стороны. — Виру там заплатить. Прощение попросить.

Доунан оживился. Вскинул голову, заблестел глазками.

— Можно! — воскликнул он и исчез.

На этот раз его не было так долго, что Гарри надоело стоять в ванной, поэтому он вышел в гостиную.

Завтрака не было.

Гарри расстроился. Забравшись с ногами на софу, он подумал, что к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Особенно к еде, которая появляется сама по себе. Хотя нет, не сама по себе, её приносят брауни, а у его брауни истерика.

Почему он не спросил, где находится кухня в замке? Или Селена говорила, а он пропустил мимо ушей? Гарри запамятовал. Он свернулся клубком, и сам не заметил, как задремал.

Разбудил его лязг и грохот.

Гарри вскинулся, очумело закрутил головой.

На столе лежал меч, над мечом стоял Доунан.

— Снимите позор с моего рода, ваше северное величество! Отрубите мне голову!


	16. Chapter 16

Том проснулся рано. Нехотя высунул голову из спального мешка. Холодный воздух поцеловал лицо, прогнал остатки сна.

Купол исчез. Наверное, он пропал ещё ночью, когда перестал идти дождь, просто Том не обратил внимания.

Роща безмолвствовала. Ни скрипа деревьев, ни голоса птицы. Серый утренний свет растёкся между деревьями, загнав темноту в глубину голых кустов. Чёрные ветки царапали блекло-голубое небо.

Пританцовывая от холода, Том потрогал распятую на кустах одежду. Удивительно, но — высохла.

К его облегчению, Септим ещё спал. Линт же, жмурясь от удовольствия, чесал о берёзу шею. Затем фыркнул, мотнул головой, стряхивая с шерсти ошмётки коры, и заметил Тома.

— Выспался, юный принц? — спросил он негромко.

— Принц? — также тихо переспросил изумлённый Том. — Но… почему?

Линт наклонил голову набок.

— Ты задаёшь вопросы, на которые я не могу тебе ответить.

Том вспомнил, как Селена сказала Гарри, что Север признал его. Вспомнил и холод, обнявший его от пяток до макушки, и мурашки, пробежавшие по спине и загривку.

— Юг признал меня? — прошептал Том.

Конь едва заметно покачал головой, затем тряхнул хвостом и отвернулся. И Том понял почему — Септим заворочался.

— И что вам не спится в такую рань, — недовольно произнёс он, позёвывая. Нехотя поднялся, сверкая худыми белыми ногами, покрытыми редкими рыжими волосками.

Том поспешно отошёл прочь. Его смущали голые люди.

Собирая спальный мешок, он старался беречь руку с браслетом — пусть думает, что ему больно. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Септим заметил, что ожог исчез. Начнёт задавать вопросы, а Том нутром чуял: нельзя, чтобы он знал.

Чем он вообще думал, когда пошёл с незнакомцем в ночи? Сам же Гарри отговаривал идти за совой. Том не понимал, он был не из доверчивых.

Септим между тем наломал мокрого хвороста, затем разворошил кострище, достал из его недр что-то чёрное. Том присмотрелся — было похоже на кусок угля. Но это не уголь — тот бы сгорел за ночь. Наверное, очередной «камешек с благословением».

С благословением…

Застывшими глазами Том следил, как Септим перекидывает камень с ладони на ладонь; медленно, словно нехотя, внутри чёрного камня разгорелся огонёк, ярче и ярче, и вот это уже не камень, а язык живого пламени.

Сдув пламя с ладоней в яму, Септим закинул сверху хворост. Мокрые ветки вспыхнули, будто сухие.

Скрывающий следы камешек, безразмерные сумки, купол от дождя… Почему бы и не быть амулету на доверие? Например, браслету, который так и тянет надеть.

Закусив щеку изнутри, Том отвернулся. Не расплакаться бы.

Нельзя сказать, что он ненавидел приют. Дело было не в том, что его били, или что он голодал, просто никто и никогда его не любил. Не оказывал внимания. И дети, и взрослые сторонились его. С ним всегда было что-то не так, вокруг творились странности; «дьявол в нём» говорила миссис Коул своим помощницам, если думала, что он не слышит. Она старалась по-своему от него избавиться: рядила в лучшие одёжки, когда приходили люди выбирать ребёнка. Но её усилия пропадали втуне.

Сначала он думал, его не берут из-за того, что он мальчик и у него прямые волосы. Кудрявые девочки расходились как горячие пирожки, ни одна не задержалась в приюте дольше, чем на полгода. Но однажды услышал, как миссис Коул пожаловалась Черри, дескать, Робинсоны подумывали взять Тома Риддла, да миссис Робинсон передумала в последний момент.

Том не собирался подслушивать. Лелея раненую гордость и сгорая от стыда за неподобающие мужчине слёзы, он прятался в укромном месте под лестницей, а миссис Коул и Черри остановились в её изножье. Чуткое ухо вмиг выхватило своё имя.

— Пока её муж документы подписывал, я спросила её, отчего она не того мальчишку взяла, которого хотела. «У него такие холодные глаза, миссис Коул, — заявила она мне. — Мне сделалось жутко. А такой хорошенький мальчик…», — миссис Коул громко вздохнула. — Мальчик и вправду хорошенький.

— Но жуткий, — поддакнула Черри. — Люди не дураки, они всё чувствуют.

Они ещё о чём-то говорили, но Том не слышал. Поражённый в самое сердце он свернулся клубком на дощатом полу. Его могли забрать. Красивая леди в красной шляпке могла стать его мамой. Том до крови закусил костяшки пальцев.

«Жуткий, — яростно думал он. — Жуткий. Будет вам жуткий Том Риддл».

Том решил для себя, что не нужны ему никакие родители, никакие леди в красной шляпке его не стоят, он сам вырвется из приюта, сам сделает себе имя. И не мог представить, что, вырвавшись, по доброй воле пожелает вернуться.

Но сейчас — в утреннем прохладном лесу посреди невозможной страны — он хотел обратно в серые, безрадостные стены. К тем, кому привык не верить, и от кого знал, чего ждать.

Что-то прохладное и влажное коснулось его щеки. Том скосил глаза и увидел длинную конскую морду. Словно чувствуя его смятение, Линт по-своему пытался утешить.

Том погладил шелковистый нос. Конь — пленник, как и он. Но что держит его? И ведь не узнаешь.

— Завтрак! — позвал Септим. — Или ваше высочество и сегодня желает голодать?

— Ваше высочество не прочь откушать, — буркнул Том.

— К обеду должны приехать в Лесную, — поделился Септим, попивая чай. — Должны бы так-то приехать ещё вчера к вечеру, если бы кое-кто не медлил.

— Загонишь меня — пешком пойдёшь, — сухо отозвался Линт.

— Лесная? — переспросил Том. — А что это?

— Небольшой городок. Там портал. Так что, как только попадём в Лесную, попадём и в столицу.

К королю Солу под светлые очи, стало быть. У Тома судорогой свело желудок.

— Поскорее бы, — через силу улыбнулся он.

 

Скучная степь сменилась редким лесом.

Они выехали на заросшую травой мощёную дорогу. Копыта застучали звонче — Линт наддал ходу.

— Ну наконец-то! — вздохнул Септим. — Нормальная дорога.

Тому нормальная дорога не понравилась: отбитая задница вновь заболела. Поскорее бы уже доехать. Сейчас не сбежишь, браслет не пустит. А вдруг не так плохо, как ему показалось? Без амулета — или что там было у Септима, — он бы точно с ним не пошёл. Умер бы в лесу. От холода.

Том тряхнул головой.

Ловить чужие мысли в себе было… противно. Они не то, чтобы были чужие, это больше было похоже на смену оттенков помыслов, словно кто-то незаметно направлял поток мыслей в нужную сторону.

Другое дело — теперь он понимал, что они не его. Наверное, стоило радоваться, но Том скрипел зубами — попался как младенец.

И не сбежишь даже. Или сбежишь, но недалеко.

Дорога между тем стала шире и чище. Один раз они обогнали гружёную брёвнами телегу, в которой ехал седой старик. Мохнатый тяжеловоз и ухом не повёл, когда Линт рысью промчался мимо. Возница равнодушно проводил взглядом — Том оглянулся посмотреть.

Потом они проехали сквозь деревушку, словно выросшую из леса. Дома стояли впритык к деревьям. Навстречу им высыпались детишки и собаки, Септим гаркнул «Прочь!», и те испуганно разбежались по разные стороны.

Том тихо вздохнул, он подумал, что это и есть Лесная. Умом он понимал, что перед смертью не надышишься, это была всего лишь отсрочка, и отсрочка недолгая.

Час обеда близился. Септим оживился, нетерпеливо подгонял Линта.

Они взобрались на холм, деревья разошлись в стороны. У их ног лежала узкая долина. С востока на запад её рассекала быстрая, бурливая речка. Вдоль неё тянулся городок. Лес отступал от него по широкой дуге, освобождая место полям.

Том насчитал двадцать домов, а затем считать стало недосуг — Линт пустился в галоп. Птицей слетел с холма, промчался по широкой — и, видимо, единственной, — улице и остановился только напротив каменного здания, такого белого, будто присыпанного сахарной пудрой.

На пустой площади, окружённой низкими деревянными домами, оно смотрелось неуместно. В центре высилась круглая башня, вырастая из прямоугольного трёхэтажного основания, которое вразлёт подпирали два двухэтажных крыла. Чем-то напоминало крест, решил Том.

— Ратуша, — пояснил Линт.

Двери распахнулись, выпуская наружу несколько человек. Страх обнял Тома, у него не хватило сил никого рассмотреть толком, лица слились в сплошное пятно.

Кто-то поприветствовал их, кто-то ахнул, кто-то предложил отобедать, но Септим отмахнулся:

— Некогда.

Они зашли внутрь, пересекли гулкий холл. Стук копыт эхом отразился от стен.

Септим стремительно взбежал по ступенькам — Том и Линт едва поспевали следом.

Они поднялись на самый верх, в круглую светлую комнату. Она была пуста, ничего не было: ни стула, ни стола, ни даже какой-нибудь лампы. Только на полу чем-то алым был нарисован большой круг. «Не кровью ли?» — подумал Том отстранённо.

Он слышал чьи-то отдалённые голоса, но слов не разбирал.

Мысли разбегались испуганными мышами, не ухватить ни одну за хвост.

Сердце отчаянно билось.

— В круг, — велел Септим. Линт послушно встал в центр, Том подошёл к нему, намереваясь прижаться к тёплому боку, но Септим крепко взял за плечо, поставил рядом с собой.

— Кэр-Гвин.


	17. Chapter 17

Меч был примечательный: серебристо-серое лезвие, матовое, словно подёрнутое дымкой. В ширину — как две его ладони, в длину — Гарри примерился — определённо выше, чем он сам. А рукоять — простая: ни камней, ни позолоты, только оплётка из шнура.

Доунан нетерпеливо танцевал рядом со столом.

— Я его не подниму.

— Но вы даже не попытались! — запротестовал упрямый брауни. — Вдруг получится!

— Что тут пытаться? — проворчал Гарри, но за рукоятку тем не менее ухватился. Каково же было его удивление, когда от прикосновения меч сжался до подходящего размера и веса.

— Я знал! Я знал! — выпалил Доунан и от переполняющих его чувств подпрыгнул и перекувырнулся в воздухе.

Гарри поднял меч. Рукоять легла в ладонь как влитая.

— Меч северных королей, — брауни замер, заворожённый игрой световых бликов на отполированном лезвии. — Маккилин.

— Маккилин, — эхом повторил Гарри. Потянуло ледяной свежестью. Сердце радостно забилось. Голова стала пустой и лёгкой. Как наяву, он услышал звон бубенцов, шелест цветной бумаги, почувствовал вкус мёда, аромат миндаля, пряный запах корицы и терпкий дух веточек остролиста.

А потом он внезапно увидел занесённый снегом тёмно-зелёный лес, проступивший сквозь стены замка, эхом прозвенел металл: «…летние дни ушли, он идёт, призывая нас всех».

Но брауни бодро воскликнул, и наваждение схлынуло.

— Так что — рубите! — и распластался на столе, свесив голову. — Хорошенько размахнитесь, чтобы за один удар получилось. Или мне перевернуться? Нет, не хочу смотреть, ещё увернусь… О, лучше я шею вытяну!

Гарри с трудом оторвал взгляд от меча.

— Но я не хочу.

— Я опозорил свой род, — досадливо возразил упрямый брауни. — Позор смоется лишь кровью. Вы свидетель моего позора, вам и кровь лить.

— Я никогда не лил ничью кровь, — вновь попытался объяснить Гарри. — И не жажду.

Доунан сел на стол.

— Не понимаю, — вздохнул он тяжело. — Не припоминаю, чтобы короли отказывались рубить головы. Наоборот, только дай повод.

Внутри Гарри всё оборвалось. Получается, быть королём — это не только ездить на тигре, пить какао на ступеньках, летать на драконе, но и рубить головы? Он задумался, припоминая книжки, чаще они, конечно, приказывали, чем сами рубили, но делу особо не помогало.

— И часто такое бывало? — решил уточнить Гарри. — Ну, с головами?

— Да, — подтвердил Доунан. — Довольно часто. Судя по залу.

— Какому залу? — не понял Гарри.

— С головами.

— Вы их где-то храните?!

— В зале, — пояснил брауни, а затем резво подскочил. — О, давайте я вам покажу!

И проворно схватил его за запястье.

Не успел Гарри и дёрнуться, как тьма сдавила со всех сторон. Его будто бы тащило сквозь узкую трубу: ни вздохнуть, ни повернуться; к счастью, всё закончилось столь же быстро, как и началось. Тьма отступила, но только спустя несколько секунд он сообразил, что гостиная исчезла. Они очутились посреди полутёмного зала.

Вокруг царило безмолвие. Редкие круглые шары, мерцая то золотистым, то зеленоватым светом, еле освещали стены и высокие своды.

Гарри переступил босыми ногами по каменному полу. Диво — он осознавал, что пол ледяной, но это ничуть его не беспокоило.

Со временем глаза привыкли к полумраку, Гарри разглядел, что на стенах висят странные выпуклые предметы. Заинтригованный, он подошёл ближе.

Доунан не лукавил: выпуклые предметы оказались сморщенными головами брауни. Они висели на декоративных пластинах, каждую сопровождала табличка. Гарри замутило, желудок сжался в комок.

«Повелеваю лишить головы, поскольку залез в погреб и выпил все вино нового урожая», — гласила надпись над одной из табличек.

«Перепутал коридор с теплицей, теперь в правом крыле невозможно жить, а мандрагора отказывается размножаться без драконьего навоза!», — гласила вторая.

«Спутал гриву у кобылы так, что пришлось её отрезать. Лоло страдает». «Спал в моей кровати!». «Стащил мои носки и подарил их подружкам. Я без носков, а у его подружек новые шапки!».

— Серьёзно? — удивился Гарри. — Доунан, это что, правда? Им всем поэтому отрезали головы?

Он не знал, что и думать, но тут случилось нечто, из-за чего он подпрыгнул вверх. По странности — меч из рук не выпустил. Рукоятка словно прикипела к ладони.

Одна из голов открыла глаза и молвила:

— Почему вы кричите, молодой человек?

— Что происходит? — недовольно проворчала рядом другая голова.

— Кто здесь ходит?

Как по цепочке одна за другой головы проснулись, зал вмиг наполнился гулом голосов.

Гарри пораженно оглядывался.

— Доунан, — позвал он сипло. — Почему они говорят… то есть беседуют… то есть почему они живые?

Но ответила та голова, которая проснулась первой.

— Мы не живые, молодой человек, — недовольно сообщила она. — С кем имею честь беседовать?

— Гарри Поттер, сэр.

— Его северное величество, мистер Люмьер, — подал голос заметно присмиревший Доунан.

— Что?! — единодушно ахнули головы.

— А я думал, вы и не заметите, — очень тихо проговорил брауни и быстро спрятался за Гарри.

— Свет! — рявкнул кто-то, и повинуясь команде шары вспыхнули ярче.

Гарри поёжился: головы в едином порыве повернулись, все смотрели на него.

— Король вернулся, стало быть… — медленно проговорил Люмьер. — Глупое дитя, зачем ты привёл его сюда?

— Он не хотел рубить мне голову, — всхлипнул Доунан, прижимаясь лицом к бедру Гарри, отчего слова звучали глухо. — Я подумал, что если он их увидит, то отру-у-убит!..

Брауни громко зарыдал, вмиг вымочив штанину. Извернувшись, свободной от меча рукой Гарри похлопал его плечу, пытаясь успокоить.

— Почему вы отказались рубить голову, юный король?

Гарри пожал плечами. Он уже жалел, что не отрубил, когда была возможность.

— Я никогда не лил ничью кровь, — ответил он точно также, как давеча Доунану. — И не жажду.

— Если этот брауни опозорил наш род, то должен лишиться головы, — строго проговорил Люмьер. — Таков закон.

— Дурацкий закон, — пробормотал себе под нос Гарри. — Кто придумал рубить головы и вешать их на стену? Что за больные люди?!

— Ваши непосредственные предшественники.

— Неправда! — сердце словно застыло в груди. — Селена не могла!

— Что вы! — отмахнулся Люмьер. — В ту пору госпожа почти всё время жила на севере. Когда узнала, было уже поздно.

— Почему?

— На территории Кэр-Аррианрод закон принимается и отменяется только совместным решением обоих королей.

— Не понимаю, как они вообще до этого додумались. Я думал, что только один брат у Селены засранец, оказывается, и второй не лучше.

— Если я правильно помню, — сухо отозвался Люмьер, — так было принято у них дома. За проступок слугам полагалось наказание… А вот оно как обернулось. Вы не имеете права судить того, о ком ничего не знаете. Ваш непосредственный предшественник любил своего брата. Он дорого заплатил за свою слепоту.

От стыда у Гарри заалели уши.

— Прошу прощения, — проговорил тихо. — Я не подумал… Но все эти причины… — он замолчал, не в силах подобрать слов.

— Не все из нас, ваше северное величество, были согласны с законом. Сопротивлялись, как могли.

— Пошалили на славу, — ухмыльнулась голова. — Вино, кстати, было так себе.

Они таинственно переглянулись, будто припомнив общую шутку. Гарри же на мгновение отвлёкся.

— Том, — вдруг сказал он. — Если Том станет королём, то можно будет отменить закон, и тогда не надо рубить голову за глупые провинности. Да вообще ни за какие провинности не надо будет рубить.

— Том — это ваш брат?

— Нет… Но он — принц Юга… только он… только он пропал. Он попал к королю Солу. Мы его спасём и посадим на трон.

Но головы молчали. И вновь, как давеча в ванной, Гарри стало холодно до дрожи. Грудь словно сдавило железными пальцами.

Он побледнел.

— Почему северяне остановились? — спросил он. — Что держит их?

Люмьер молчал.

— Скажи ему, старый, — посоветовала голова, чей хозяин когда-то выпил всё вино нового урожая. — Он должен знать.

— Должен знать что?

— Дети твоих подданных в руках короля Сола. Они живы, пока северяне сидят смирно. Но стоит им объявить войну…

«От тебя одни проблемы, мальчишка!» — из глубины памяти эхом откликнулся острый и злой голос тётки.

— Значит, я пойду один, — решительно сказал Гарри, глаза его отчаянно блестели.

— Но сначала отрубите мне голову, — влез Доунан, обхватив его за коленку.

— Не хочу я рубить голову! — в отчаянии закричал Гарри. — И не буду!

— Но таков закон!

— Плевал я на этот закон!

— Тихо! Оба! — цыкнул на них Люмьер. — Пожалуй, я кое-что придумал.


	18. Chapter 18

Комната исчезла. Снежно-белый вихрь окружил его, жадно втянул в себя, сдавил со всех сторон. Ноги потеряли опору, в животе стало пусто: он падал в беззвучном водовороте света…

Ступни так резко ударились о землю, что Том не удержался и рухнул на четвереньки, больно отбив колени и ладони. Он привычно быстро заморгал, отгоняя слёзы, и крепко сжал губы, гася непрошеный стон.

Том поднял голову и огляделся. Септим единственный, кто устоял. Линт валялся на боку, беспомощно перебирая копытами в воздухе.

Вихрь перенёс их в комнату очень похожую на ту, где они только что были. Том сперва решил, что ничего не вышло, но вскоре заметил на стенах поблёкшие рисунки. Выцветшие золотые ручейки разбегались от потолка к полу в причудливом танце смешиваясь друг с другом.

Он услышал короткий смешок и резко повернулся на звук.

В дверях стоял человек, если его, конечно, так можно было назвать: кожа его была как кора старого дерева — блёклая и высохшая. Волосы, обрамлявшие лицо, свисали пожухлыми осенними листьями. Длинные кривые трещины рассекали скулы, на месте одного глаза торчал сучок, вместо рта — неровный прорез. 

— Надо было привести двух, — проскрипел он, как плохо смазанная дверь.

— Мне не тебе отчитываться, — грубо отозвался Септим.

Линт встал и мягко толкнул лбом Тома, дескать, поднимайся. Тот с трудом отвёл взгляд в сторону и послушно вскочил на ноги.

— Придумай что-нибудь, — не унимался незнакомец. От звука его голоса у Тома бежали мурашки по спине. Убежать бы, да некуда.

— Я не ты. Врать не научен, — отчеканил Септим.

Тому было что сказать на этот счёт, но, к счастью, приют отучил от необдуманных слов.

— Веди мальчишку в тронный зал, — велел незнакомец, а затем сурово добавил: — С конём я разберусь.

— С конём? — переспросил Септим. — Что не так с конём?

— Головой думать ты тоже видать не научен, — насмешливо протянул незнакомец. — Глупая скотинка обвела тебя вокруг пальца.

— Линт… — застонал Септим. Он вложил в имя столько тоски, что Том оцепенел; от страшного предчувствия отнялся язык.

— Смотрите-ка, как ты к нему привязался… Или вы с ним заодно?

— Думай, что говоришь! — рявкнул на него в ответ Септим, схватил Тома за руку и потащил прочь.

— Иди-иди, — прокричал вслед незнакомец. — Да поторопись!

Цепляясь ногами за ступеньки, Том оглядывался через плечо. Он ничего не увидел: вход в комнату скрылся за первым же поворотом винтовой лестницы. Пару раз он споткнулся, но не упал: Септим крепко держал его за предплечье. Так крепко, что рука отнялась.

— Что с ним будет?! — не выдержал Том. Ощущение непоправимого затопило изнутри, выжгло всё разумное, что его сдерживало, все верные мысли испарились, как и не было их. Он затормозил ногами об пол. — Отвечай!

Но Септим молчал.

Том вырывался. Том бушевал. Наконец, он просто упал, отказываясь идти. Септим протащил его шагов пять по полу, а затем закинул на плечо.

— Трус! — завыл Том, кусая его спину и молотя кулаками. — Как ты мог! Ты предал его! Он единственный, кто был добр ко мне!

— Добр?! — рявкнул Септим, резко останавливаясь. — Добр?!

Он сорвал мальчика с себя и швырнул на пол. От удара весь воздух вмиг вылетел из лёгких. В глазах потемнело.

Больно схватив за плечо, Септим рывком перевернул его на спину.

— Доброта его и погубила. Доброта, дурость и ты, — взяв его за грудки, прошипел он сквозь зубы.

От ярости лицо его побелело, по скулам забегали желваки, на шее вздулись вены. Но, странно, Тому не было страшно. Наоборот, он даже успокоился. Не так, как бывало, когда он словно отгораживался от беснующейся миссис Коул, мысленно выстраивая непроницаемую стеклянную стену. Её он как раз побаивался — она не скупилась на розги.

Гнев Септима усмирил его собственную злость. Так волны во время шторма гасят друг друга, если ветер внезапно меняет направление.

Сердце билось медленно и сильно.

Не проронив ни слова, Том отрешённо наблюдал за Септимом. Глубокие морщины рассекли лоб, левое веко подёргивалось, зрачки сжались до булавочной головки.

Пальцы судорожно смяли кафтан на груди. Дыхание замерло. Что-то дрогнуло в глубине светло-голубых глаз. Долю секунды он колебался, не зная, как вести себя дальше. Потом решился, но эту долю секунды Том засёк.

И с холодеющим сердцем понял — он ведёт.

— Всё было в порядке, пока ты не появился, — выплюнул Септим горько, но уже без злости, а затем с отвращением разжал пальцы, выпрямился и брезгливо вытер ладони о бёдра.

Как во сне, Том поднялся, отряхнулся, поправил одежду.

Иногда волны гасят друг друга, иногда усиливают. Как ветер повернёт.

Он ветер.

— Ничего хорошего с ним не будет, — внезапно проговорил Септим. — Аластор не знает ни жалости, ни пощады. Идём, нас и так заждались.

Том послушно потрусил следом. Мрачные безликие коридоры не оставляли надежду на то, чтобы запомнить дорогу. От стен тянуло душным жаром. У Тома взмокла спина, он распахнул кафтан, расстегнул камзол, развязал завязки у горла нательной рубашки, но легче не стало. 

По пути им никто не встретился. Как ни прислушивался Том, ничего кроме гулкого звука шагов — своих и Септима — не услышал. Подозрительно. Но не спрашивать же, почему так, а не иначе.

Чем дальше они шли, тем жарче становилось. Спёртый пыльный воздух давил на грудь, лоб покрылся испариной. Тому стало дурно, он скинул с плеч кафтан, перебросил через руку. 

Внезапно стены расступились, и они вышли в огромный, залитый солнцем зал. Свет клубился на отполированном полу. Цветное стекло в стрельчатых окнах будто плавилось и пылало. Распахнув крылья, в невообразимой вышине летел белый каменный дракон, и Том, запрокинув голову, вдруг удивился тому, какая выразительная у того морда. Словно он был живой и лишь на мгновение застыл во времени.

На постаменте в глубине зала возвышался трон, к нему вели каменные ступени. Он пустовал, но рядом вполоборота стоял высокий худой человек с волнистыми рыже-каштановыми волосами и бородой — очень длинными, до пояса. На нём была лёгкая белая туника, доходившая до пят, и светло-коричневые сандалии.

Он медленно повернулся, когда они подошли к трону. Септим упал на одно колено и склонил голову в приветствии. Том остался стоять.

У него не было сомнений, кто перед ним.

Король Сол внимательно его осмотрел. Том в долгу не остался, хотя его и бросило в дрожь от вида мутных белесых глаз. Король не был стар, но жизнь словно покинула его, он больше был похож на мумию, чем на живого человека.

— Обещанный принц, — наконец, молвил он. — Я долго тебя ждал. Боялся, что и не дождусь.

У Тома накопилось много вопросов, но он заставил себя молчать. Недавняя вспышка ярости оказалась как нельзя кстати. Она здорово прочистила ему разум.

— Оставь нас, Септим, — велел король. — Отдохни, твой путь не был лёгок.

— Да, ваше величество, — покорно ответил Септим, затем встал с колен и скрылся в неприметной двери за троном. Том тоскливо проводил взглядом худую жёсткую спину.

— Жаль, конечно, что ты пришёл один, без брата, — Сол сел на трон и пальцем поманил к себе.

— Он мне не брат, — машинально отозвался Том и послушно поднялся по ступенькам к трону.

— Не брат? — не поверил король. — Не может быть. Он брат тебе, так или иначе.

— Мы прежде не виделись. Впервые встретились в лесу.

— Скорее всего, твой отец не был честен с твоей матерью. Или мать не была верна твоему отцу.

Мальчик пожал плечами.

— Я сирота, да и Гарри тоже.

— Гарри… — проговорил король медленно, словно пробуя имя на вкус. — А как тебя зовут?

— Том, — ответил он нехотя.

— Том и Гарри. Гарри и Том. Какие простецкие имена… Вы оба сироты. Скорее всего, ваши родители погибли, и вас разлучили в младенчестве, вот вы и не помните друг друга.

Том не стал упоминать ни свою мать, умершую во время родов, ни тётку Гарри. Считает их братьями — пусть так и будет.

— Расскажи мне, Том, что вы делали, когда попали в лес во владениях Кэр-Аррианрод?

— Вышли из леса к озеру. Нашли замок. Зашли в замок.

— Проливал ли кто-либо из вас кровь в лесу? — с обманчивой мягкостью поинтересовался король, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Может, Гарри поранился?

Воспоминание вспыхнуло — удивительно яркое и чёткое: окровавленный Гарри на заснеженном тёмно-зелёном кусте, алые пятна на белом снегу, игрушечные ножницы в тонкой ладони.

— Нет, — не моргнув глазом солгал Том.

— Ты уверен? — переспросил король, рассматривая его, соединив кончики пальцев.

— Да, — решительно подтвердил мальчик.

— Гарри не пролил ни капли крови в можжевеловом лесу при Кэр-Аррианрод?

— Нет, не пролил, — повторил Том без запинки.

Сол тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Мой браслет на тебя не действует, — произнёс он тихо. — Аластор был прав. Как обычно.

— Прав насчёт чего? — с трудом шевеля помертвевшими губами, спросил Том.

— Нельзя было позволять Септиму брать с собой Линта. Проведав о двух принцах, конь подал весть повстанцам. Ты — лучшее тому подтверждение. Кто-то разбил чары на браслете, а сам ты этого сделать не мог, — Сол вздохнул ещё тяжелее. — Видишь ли, в чём дело, обычные кони не такие быстрые и рассудительные, как те, что несут в себе магию. А таких мало. Линт — один из последних. Септим ему доверял, как оказалось — зря, — Сол замолчал. — Конечно, это я не досмотрел. Мне стоило быть осторожнее. Но я вызвал одного, а пришли двое.

— Вы меня вызвали? — прервал его Том.

— Да, — легко ответил король. — Я искал того, кто мог стать королём Лета, но не стал, потому что не существовало равного ему короля Зимы. Но вместе с тобой пришёл и твой брат, которого не должно было быть. Ты мне солгал, я знаю, что он поделился кровью с можжевеловым лесом, и Север принял его.

— Зачем? — спросил Том, чувствуя оцепенение и холод, по взмокшей от пота спине побежали мурашки. — Зачем вы меня искали?

— Я понял, как обойти закон о двух королях, и для этого мне нужен ты.

— Значит… что это значит? — спросил он скорее для того, чтобы потянуть время. Он уже знал ответ на свой вопрос. Стало трудно дышать.

— Для тебя это значит смерть, юный принц, — ответил король сухо.

Том закрыл глаза.

— А я не поверил Селене… — проговорил он тусклым голосом.

Сол поморщился, словно под крючковатый нос ему подсунули конский навоз.

— Конечно, не поверил. Ты принц лета. Принц жизни. Жизнь не верит мёртвым ведьмам, — он внезапно поднялся. — Но хватит болтовни.


	19. Chapter 19

— Оруженосец? — недоверчиво протянул Доунан. — Но…

— Никаких «но», — резко оборвал его Люмьер. — Король не желает рубить голову. Королю положен оруженосец. Клятва оруженосца снимает прошлые прегрешения. Тем более, ты ведь и так был приставлен к его величеству?

— Ну… — Доунан запнулся, отвёл взгляд и быстро проговорил: — Да.

— Всё то же самое, только прятаться не нужно, — бодро продолжил Люмьер, не обратив внимание на заминку. — К твоим обязанностям прибавится чистка меча, доспехов, и коня… Нет, пожалуй, не коня. Но это потом, а теперь повторяйте за мной.

И они повиновались.

— Я — Гарри король Севера принимаю Доунана сына Аруна в свои оруженосцы, — проговорил Гарри ритуальную фразу, а затем приложил крестовину меча ко лбу брауни.

— Я — Доунан из рода рыжих брауни клянусь служить своему королю верой и правдой, как того требует закон.

Они замолчали, по-новому разглядывая один другого.

— Вот и славненько, — нарушил тишину Люмьер. Голос у него был такой довольный, что Гарри даже повернулся посмотреть — лицо как лицо, какое может быть лицо у отрубленной головы? — но интонация… словно будь у него руки — радостно бы потёр ладошки. — А теперь, дитя, собирай своего короля в дорогу. Принеси одежду зимнюю и летнюю. Из хранилища возьми шатёр, метлу, доспехи, сумку и карту. Не забудь еду и воду.

— И рюкзак! — вспомнил Гарри. — Мой рюкзак, который вы забрали позапрошлым вечером.

— Рюкзак? — недоумевающе переспросил Доунан.

— Да, такая сумка с лямками.

— Эм… ладно, — ответил брауни и исчез.

— Как он это делает? — изумлённо спросил Гарри.

— Не знаю даже, как вам ответить, ваше величество, — задумчиво проговорил Люмьер. — Мы всегда можем переместиться туда, куда пожелаем. Но я никогда и не задумывался, как мы это делаем.

Гарри вздохнул. Было бы хорошо появляться там, где хочется. Рука устала держать меч, и он переложил его в другую. Вдруг его поразила мысль.

— Постойте, если вы перемещаетесь туда, куда пожелаете, почему бы не переместиться к Тому? — воскликнул он. — Туда и обратно. И всё.

— Было бы замечательно, — улыбнулся ценитель вина нового урожая. — К сожалению, это невозможно по двум причинам: мы можем переместиться куда-то, а не к кому-то, и земли юга сейчас для нас закрыты.

— Жаль, — расстроился Гарри.

Головы дружно вздохнули, сокрушаясь вместе с ним, но грустить не дали — в красках поделились историями о своих проделках. Гарри хохотал до колик в животе.

— Но я не понимаю одного, — проговорил он, отдышавшись от смеха, — вас же из-за всего этого убили, разве вам не было страшно?

— На мой взгляд, ваше величество, страшно быть рабом, — Люмьер улыбнулся. — Нам нравится присматривать за замком и не нравится попадаться на глаза. Мы не любим, если нам дарят одежду, а предложение оплаты оскорбляет. Но это наш выбор. И король Сол отнял его.

— Уйти мы не могли, ослушаться тоже.

— Но, например, сделать то, что сказано, но совсем не то что имелось в виду...

— Велели мне согреть постель, я и согрел. Своим телом.

— Сказали опробовать вино, я и опробовал. А то, что ничего не осталось по итогу от вина — так подумал, что надо каждую бочку оценить. До дна.

— Распорядились натаскать навоз, и я натаскал. Не уточнили же куда именно.

 

Гарри бродил по залу, переговариваясь с головами, когда из воздуха вывалилась куча вещей. С жутким грохотом чёрный железный котелок прокатился по полу и замер подле стены.

Из-под груды вещей вылез помятый Доунан.

— Кажется, всё принёс, — тряхнув ушами, выдохнул он. 

Он действительно принёс всё, о чём просили, даже его потёртый школьный рюкзак.

— Мы не сможем взять это всё с собой, — подобрав котелок, сказал Гарри.

— Не беспокойтесь, ваше величество, — кашлянув, проговорил Люмьер. — Ваш оруженосец сейчас соберёт всё как следует. А вы пока опробуйте метлу, — и уже Доунану: — Ты же принёс метлу?

— Да! — бодро отозвался тот и с разбегу нырнул обратно в кучу. Куча содрогнулась и распалась на доспехи, одежду, ворох каких-то зелёных тряпок, корзинку с едой.

Довольный Доунан двумя руками подал Гарри изящную метлу с длинным хвостом из прутьев и тонкой дубовой рукоятью. На вершине было выгравировано название, но прочесть можно было только первые три буквы: «Дуб».

Оглядев её со всех сторон, Гарри повернулся к головам, надеясь, что те помогут ему разобраться, как ей пользоваться. Люмьер учил Доунана правильно складывать вещи, поэтому им занялся любитель вина.

— Не знаешь, как с ней обращаться? — мягко спросил Альвин.

— Не знаю, — согласился Гарри.

— Насколько помню, всё очень просто: надо положить метлу на землю, вытянуть руку и сказать «вверх!».

Звучало легко. Гарри не терпелось, но сначала он отыскал среди вещей ножны и вложил в них меч, затем с неохотой оставил его около стены: расставаться с Маккилином даже на столь краткий срок было до странности неприятно, будто навсегда прощался со старым другом.

Потом он переоделся. Как и в прошлый раз, от него ничего не потребовалось делать — одежда сама справилась. И только тогда встал над метлой.

— Вверх! — звонко крикнул Гарри, и метла прыгнула ему в ладонь.

Он оседлал её, оттолкнулся от пола и взмыл под самый потолок. Освещённый шарами зал остался внизу. Гарри нырнул было во тьму, но испугался, что ударится о свод — не видно ни зги.

Никогда прежде он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Он задыхался от восторга, когда летел на драконе, но на метле, послушной любому его касанию, — оказалось ещё лучше. Откуда-то он знал, если тянуть рукоятку вверх — она взлетает, вниз — падает.

Облетев зал, Гарри приземлился около Доунана. Рядом с ним лежал рюкзак, у стены стоял меч — и ничего больше не было.

— Вот и всё, — сказал Люмьер, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, — вещи в вашей походной сумке, сэр.

 

Мороз кусал щёки. Снег сверкал. Солнце сияло в прозрачной глубине.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух.

Со слегка пришибленным выражением мордочки рядом топтался Доунан. Гарри подумал, что он у него самого вид ничуть не лучше.

Они стояли на плоской крыше слухового окна; там, куда его утром принёс Магнус, и где их встретил Блэк с Селеной.

Что они делают? Скорее всего обсуждают, как быть. «Спаси его — спасёшь их всех». Гарри знал, стоит им приказать, и они его отпустят, но решил ни объяснять, ни прощаться. Смог ли бы он потом уйти?

Поправив лямки рюкзака и меч на поясе, Гарри вздохнул и решительно спросил брауни:

— Спереди или сзади?

— Наверное, сзади, — ответил Доунан.

Гарри перекинул ногу через метлу, брауни забрался следом.

— Рюкзак не мешает?

— Нисколько!

С силой оттолкнувшись от крыши, Гарри взмыл в небо. Ветер трепал волосы, полы кафтана хлопали. Он потянул рукоять метлы вверх, набирая высоту.

Сквозь свист ветра он услышал тонкий писк, испугался, но прислушавшись, улыбнулся — Доунан визжал от восторга.

Как учил Магнус, Гарри мысленно представил Тома. На этот раз, он его не увидел, но внутри будто ожил некий невидимый компас, стрелка задвигалась, бестолково тычась из стороны в сторону, царапая остриём где-то под рёбрами.

Гарри повернул на юг. Стрелка замерла, уткнувшись в одну точку, подсказывая — ты на верном пути.

Внизу проносились деревья то тёмно-зелёные, то беззастенчиво голые. Снег слепил, Гарри щурил глаза. Только сейчас он в полной мере осознал ценность драконьего дара: ничего не мешало — очки бы давно или съехали, или запотели, — и мир обрёл неведомую раньше чёткость.

Он легко засмеялся от переполняющей его радости.

 

Он увидел долину и чёрную реку, когда в сознание ворвался Магнус.

«Шустрик! — пророкотал он. — Ты куда?!».

Гарри машинально обернулся — как и раньше, взгляд будто скользнул: чёрный дракон взмыл с крыши Кэр-Аррианрод. Рядом белым пятном мелькнула Селена.

Инстинктивно Гарри наклонился вперёд и крепко схватился за ручку. Метла стрелой понеслась вперёд.

«Очумел?! — взвыл Магнус. — Один к врагу! Погибнешь же!».

«Моя песня! — закричал Гарри. — Мне её и петь!».

«Хором-то оно безопасней!».

Но Гарри стремительно улепётывал через долину к реке.

«Я знаю о детях! Я справлюсь один!».

«Оторву голову тому, кто рассказал!».

«Не получится!» — рассмеялся Гарри, птицей несясь над зеркально-чёрной водой.

Когда он пересёк реку, то почти физически ощутил, как между ним и драконом выросла непреодолимая стена — связь оборвалась. На чужой земле он остался один на один со своим выбором. Не считая, конечно, брауни.

Резко остановив метлу, Гарри развернулся. Магнус почти догнал его. Судя по всему, драконы летают гораздо быстрее мётел. Не долетев до реки пары метров, он нырнул головой вперёд, перекувырнулся и завис в воздухе.

Гарри помахал ему рукой, дракон выпустил струю огня вверх. Пламя растеклось по небу огненными буквами, сложилось в слово: «Вернись!».

Но Гарри упрямо покачал головой, повернулся лицом к югу и помчался к Тому.


	20. Chapter 20

Проникая сквозь узкое зарешеченное окно под потолком, слабые вечерние лучи тускло поблескивали на толстых прутьях, отделяющих камеру от коридора. Молочно-белые стены светились в полутьме.

Подложив камзол под голову, Том лежал на расстеленном кафтане, бездумно пялясь в потрескавшийся потолок. Было душно и жарко, даже жарче, чем в тронном зале. От жары его разморило, мысли отяжелели. Иногда он перекатывался на пол в бессмысленной попытке освежиться — камень грел не хуже обогревателя.

Разговор с королём внёс в его душу смятение, которое он был не в силах усмирить. И даже не обещание скорой смерти было тому причиной. Нет сомнений, он боялся; когда по приказу короля две серые тени, слабо похожие на людей, окружили его — от страха он не мог идти — ноги подгибались, не слушались.

Его привели в камеру, и то, что это тюрьма, он понял только по решётке: ни жирных наглых крыс с блёклыми голыми хвостами, ни побелевших от времени человеческих черепов, ни даже мудрых слепых узников по-соседству — ничего и никого. Чисто, сухо и безмолвно, как в музее.

Но смятение было по другому поводу. Том гордился тем, что всегда знал, когда ему лгут. Так привык, что забыл вслушиваться в смысл.

Он уже раз десять пожалел, что решил пробраться в кабинет миссис Коул. Том давно мечтал порыскать в документах, вдруг там указан адрес матери или отца, а тут случай удачно подвернулся: утром примчался доктор скандалить, что дети не получают рыбий жир в должном количестве. Первой ему под руку попалась Черри, она мигом сломалась и сбежала рыдать в кладовку, на её защиту встала миссис Коул, а новенькая Марта металась между несчастной подружкой и брошенными на произвол детьми.

Том порадовался бестолковости доктора, попробовал бы сам хоть раз напоить извивающихся двухлеток гадкой и отвратительной жидкостью, враз бы передумал бузить. Миссис Коул, конечно, закрыла кабинет на ключ, но Тому он и не требовался: пара шпилек да ловкие руки — обычное уличное волшебство.

Внутри витал неуловимый застарелый и неприятный запах. Первым делом Том ринулся к столу, заваленному бумагами. Счета, письма с отказами, расписки. В верхнем ящике лежала засаленная бухгалтерская книга, в нижнем — истрёпанная полупустая фляжка.

Не долго думая, Том отхлебнул. Горло обожгло, на глазах выступили слёзы.

«Жуть, — подумал он и быстро сунул фляжку на место. — И зачем это вообще пьют?».

Он так увлёкся, разгребая документы в шкафу, что не услышал шаги в коридоре. Щёлкнула, поворачиваясь, дверная ручка. Деваться было некуда, и Том, сминая бумаги, забрался внутрь шкафа. Осторожно прикрыв дверцу, мышью затаился в темноте.

Как на зло, нос зачесался от пыли. Сжавшись и зажмурившись, Том всеми силами пытался сдержаться.

Но не сумел — чихнул как выстрелил.

И рухнул спиной назад.

Он лежал на чём-то мокром. «Откуда здесь вода? — подумал он. — Неужели ведро разлил?». Но не было же ведра.

Белый свет слепил глаза. Приподнявшись на локтях, он огляделся сквозь полуопущенные ресницы: его окружал зимний лес. Когда он сел, дремавшая под снегом ловушка пришла в движение.

Он повис на дереве бестолковым зайцем.

Септим же сразу сказал: «я ждал тебя». Ему бы вдуматься. Но нет, развесил уши и повёлся, как девчонка на новую куклу. Мозг отключился после «нужен наследник» и «передаст власть».

В бессильной злобе Том ударил кулаком о стену.

Теперь было ясно, что ловушку расставили на него. Септим её и подготовил. Но Гарри нашёл его раньше, а затем и Селена подоспела.

Белая нежить.

Том криво улыбнулся.

Принц жизни. Гарри принц смерти, стало быть? Нет, король. Он же король теперь. Жизнь и смерть. Солнечный и зимний король. Что-то шевельнулось в глубине памяти — смутно, точно рыбий силуэт на дне озера.

Тень легла на лицо, причудливо растеклась по стене, и сверху позвали:

— Эй!

Том запрокинул голову.

Просунув длинную шею между прутьями решётки, на него смотрела костлявая жёлто-бурая птица. Заходящее солнце подсвечивало оранжевым светлую каёмку перьев.

Её очертания напомнили Тому картинку из энциклопедии, а затем в памяти возникла недовольная Селена…

— Длинный язык! — воскликнул Том.

— Тсс! — зашипела выпь. — Не кричи, ты что!

— Ты — выпь, — Том послушно понизил голос. — Длинный язык.

— Я выпь, — согласилась птица. — Но не Длинный Язык. Я — Тре-Ло.

— У тебя длинный язык, — возразил Том. — Это ты предсказала, что два брата-врага вернут магию в Королевство и отгонят старое зло. Это благодаря тебе я здесь оказался!

— Предсказал, — поправил его Тре-Ло. — Оказался ты здесь благодаря ему, а благодаря мне ты всё ещё жив.

Том сердито обвёл руками вокруг.

— Я в тюрьме!

— Но ты жив, — выпь нахохлился. — Моё пророчество убедило Линта. Линт передал весточку госпоже. Госпожа спасла тебя.

— Спас меня Гарри, — возразил Том. — Король Севера.

— Так это правда? — оживился Тре-Ло, распластавшись грудью на решётке и вытянув шею. — Правда, что тёмный король вернулся?

— Да, — подтвердил мальчик. — Но я не понимаю. Ты же сам предсказал, что мы придём. Почему ты удивлён?

— Я солгал, — спустя минуту молчания виновато признался Тре-Ло.

— То есть никакого пророчества не было?

— Никакого пророчества не было.

— Но… зачем?

— Ты даже не представляешь, что тут творится, — выпь тяжело вздохнул. — Магии нет. Никто никому не доверяет. Одна надежда, что помрёт от старости, а он взял и придумал, как позвать тебя. Пришлось изворачиваться и врать на ходу.

— И ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем изречь ложное пророчество?

— Как поглядеть, не такое уж ложное. Твой брат же тоже пришёл, — напомнил выпь важно.

— Мы не братья, — опроверг Том и, подумав, добавил: — И не враги.

— Всё это детали, — отмахнулся Тре-Ло. — Главное то, что вы оба пришли. Подумать только, даже когда я лгу — я прав.

— Какая разница? — мальчик сел на пол и обнял колени. — Меня убьют.

— Поэтому тебе надо сбежать.

— Как? — Том кивнул на решётку. — Мне никаких сил не хватит, чтобы дверь открыть.

— В моё ложное пророчество поверили не только из отчаянья, — хитро усмехнулся Тре-Ло. — Я не так хорош в предсказаниях, как кентавры, но точно знаю, если я буду здесь, ты сумеешь выбраться. Собственно, поэтому я и прилетел. Думаешь, иначе бы я решился? Так что давай, выбирайся, нам надо сбежать побыстрее, если меня хватятся, то отдадут Аластору. А хватятся меня скоро. Я уже не успею вернуться. Назад пути нет.

— Линта отдали Аластору, — хмуро ответил мальчик.

— Знаю, — выпь переступил на тонких длинных лапках. — И если бы ты знал, чем славен сей бездушный кусок полена, ты бы оценил мой безумный шаг. Так что давай, выбирайся.

— Да как я выберусь?! — внезапно разозлился Том. — Мне что, сказать «сезам, откройся!»?..

И махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

Толстые прутья решётки смялись, будто бумажные, выгнулись наружу, петли вырвались из стен, каменная крошка усыпала плиты. Покачнувшись, дверь с грохотом рухнула, протяжно зазвенела, закачалась на полу.

— Шумно немного, — подытожил Тре-Ло, — но действенно. А теперь давай так же с окном! Да побыстрее, побыстрее! Какое замечательное заклинание, это твоё «сезам, откройся».

Том захлопнул открывшийся в изумлении рот. Он двигал вещи, но это всегда требовало усилий и сосредоточенности.

Окно пустовало, наверное, умница Тре-Ло решил убраться подальше.

«Вот же дурость», — подумал Том, но махнул рукой: — Сезам, откройся!

Как и дверь, решётка на окне выгнулась, прутья расколи камень, белая пыль осела на полу и частично одежде и лице Тома.

— Ещё разок! — крикнул откуда-то снаружи Тре-Ло.

— Сезам, откройся! — воскликнул воодушевившийся Том. На этот раз он почувствовал силу, возникшую под ладонью. Невидимая волна ударила в окно, вышвырнув изуродованную решётку прочь.

Радость от предвкушения свободы вмиг схлынула, стоило ему осознать, что даже в прыжке он не достаёт до окна.

— Высоко!

Выпь впорхнула в камеру, подняла с пола засыпанный каменной крошкой камзол.

— Хватайся!

Том вцепился в полы камзола. Они оба одновременно услышали, как в отдалении зазвенела, открываясь, дверь в темницу. Тре-Ло взмахнул крыльями — они взлетели вверх. Том застрял в окне, выпустил кафтан из рук. Цепляясь за стену и извиваясь ужом, он расцарапал себе локти, содрал кожу с боков, но вырвался. Свесился наполовину, зацепившись ступнями о стену.

Далеко внизу бушевало море. Тёмно-синие волны пенились, обнажая острые скалы.

— Ты чего застыл? — Тре-Ло призывно тряхнул камзолом перед носом.

Том с трудом сфокусировал на нём взгляд. Посмотрел на выпь, посмотрел на море.

— Ты меня уронишь!

— Не уроню!

У него сердце провалилось в пятки, когда ноги оторвались от стены. Пальцы судорожно вцепились в камзол. 

Но боялся напрасно — выпь удержал его. Тяжело махая крыльями, он понёс его куда-то вверх и вбок.

Том старался не смотреть вниз: он до одури боялся высоты.


	21. Chapter 21

Степь тянулась во все стороны плоская, совершенно ровная — ни холмика на всё пространство. Доунану вскоре наскучил однообразный пейзаж, поэтому он забрался в рюкзак со словами «надумаешь остановиться, разбуди». Ещё в замке они договорились обходиться без церемоний.

Гарри чувствовал небывалую, странную лёгкость. Тепло разлилось от кончиков пальцев на ногах до затылка. Шрам на лбу пульсировал, словно к нему прилила кровь. Гарри пощупал его пальцами — он был горячее, чем кожа вокруг. Забыть о нём не получалось, но он не мешал и не болел, просто чувствовался, будто нечто чужеродное. 

Иногда Гарри спускался, ладонью гладил пожухлую траву, иногда наоборот взлетал в синее бездонное небо, где не было ни облачка, ни тучки. Сроднившись с метлой, он начал разгоняться. Он то резко падал, то стремительно поднимался, то петлял, как заяц. На особо крутом рывке метла неловко дёрнулась, её повело, и он рухнул вниз. К счастью, ему удалось выровнять её у самой земли — он скатился и упал на четвереньки.

Доунан вывалился из рюкзака, но не проснулся, даже палец изо рта не выпустил, лишь недовольно наморщился да зачмокал ещё громче.

Сначала Гарри осмотрел метлу, меч, рюкзак — ничего не пострадало, а затем выпрямился. И не поверил своим глазам.

— Доунан, — сипло позвал Гарри, и когда тот не отозвался, легонько толкнул ногой. — Доунан, проснись!

— Я не сплю, мистер Фрост! Никак нет! — пробормотал брауни и открыл сонные глаза, но мигом пришёл в себя и деловито спросил: — Привал?

— Нет, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Забирайся, надо кое-что проверить.

Они поднялись в небо, развернулись лицом к Кэр-Аррианрод.

— Ты тоже это видишь? Я не брежу?

— Нет, — едва слышно ответил Доунан. — Если только у нас не совместный бред.

Словно степным неугомонным пожаром, с севера бежала живительная волна: зазеленела трава, разгорелись маки, жёлтыми факелом зацвели лютики, голубым вспыхнули колокольчики, пышно распустился тонкий и цепкий вереск. Тёплый ветер дыхнул в лицо, и от запаха цветов и травы закружилась голова.

Но, будто наткнувшись на преграду, волна замерла под зависшими в воздухе мальчиком и брауни. Гарри направил метлу вниз, приземлился и, как во сне, шагнул в сухое безжизненное море. На его глазах стебли травы окрасились зеленью, бодро потянулись к солнцу, цветы раскрыли клювики.

— Юг просыпается, — проговорил Гарри скорее себе, чем брауни. — Но почему?

— Раз просыпается, значит, так оно и суждено, — Доунан пожал плечами, а затем вдруг замер, к чему-то прислушиваясь. — О, ручеёк. Может, всё же привал? Чаёк попьём.

Желудок требовательно заурчал. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что ел последний раз ночью. Ох, он бы не отказался от рыбки леди Ионы.

Доунан скрылся в траве, только верхушки стеблей колебались, обозначая ход движения. Гарри полетел следом.

Сначала он услышал несмолкающее журчание, а затем и увидел: родник бил из-под земли. Чистая, как слеза, вода бежала сквозь вереск на север. Доунан расчистил место для костра, затем исчез на пару минут и вернулся с охапкой сухой травы. Он разделил её на три равные части, а потом связал в пучки.

Гарри спросил, чем ему помочь, но брауни отмахнулся — не мешай. Не зная чем себя занять, мальчик сбросил с плеч рюкзак и поднялся в небо. Они улетели далеко, обычным зрением он уже не видел реку, а Кэр-Аррианрод не видел вовсе, он был скрыт за серой завесой, будто туманом укутан.

Степь безмолвствовала, но не так, как раньше: тишину наполняло жужжание пчёл, стрекот кузнечиков и пение птиц. Гарри бесцельно летал неподалёку от брауни и не сразу заметил, что жужжание стало громче и ближе.

Золотистый рой крошечных пчёл окружил его. Гарри с трудом подавил желание замахать руками. Но, судя по всему, пчёлы не собирались нападать. Они колыхались рядом, будто присматриваясь к чему-то.

— Привет, — поздоровался он. — Я — Гарри король Севера.

Рой гневно изогнулся, готовясь к атаке.

— Я пришёл на помощь другу. Он ваш принц, принц Юга.

Одна из пчёл села на лоб, пробежала по шраму. Щекотно. Он не боялся, когда он возился с цветами тётушки, его кусали и не раз. Больно, не более того. На нём всё быстро заживало. А если кинутся разом, так он на метле, сумеет удрать.

Пчела вернулась в рой и, словно посовещавшись, спустя минуту он распался.

Гарри вернулся к брауни. Тот был не один. Поджав ноги около маленького костра сидела девочка. Длинные русые волосы укрывали её как плащом. Когда он приземлился, она вскинула голову, остро оглядела прозрачным голубыми глазами, на мгновение задержав взгляд на шраме, а затем — на рукоятке меча.

— Северный король… — медленно прожурчала она.

— Как я и говорил, — прервал её Доунан.

— … в котором течёт сила короля Юга, — закончила она и встала, откинув волосы назад. Гарри поспешно отвёл глаза — на ней ничего не было.

— Накинь, пожалуйста, — смущённо проговорил он, стянув с плеч кафтан.

Наклонив вбок голову, она посмотрела на предложенную одежду и недоумённо спросила:

— Зачем?

Гарри растерялся.

— Люди носят одежду, знаешь ли, — пришёл на помощь брауни. — А раз они носят, то и мы тоже. Так повелось.

Девочка осторожно потрогала пальцами кафтан, но тут же отдёрнула руку.

— Колючий, — расстроено пояснила она.

— Погоди-ка, — Доунан нырнул в рюкзак и вылез оттуда уже с зелёной туникой в руках. — Королю брал, но тебе должна прийтись в пору.

Он оказался прав. Девочка была чуть повыше Гарри, но такая же худая. Она повертелась из стороны в сторону, оценивая себя в новом наряде. Как самая обычная девочка из его школы, хотя, конечно, она не была обычной, Гарри уже понял, кто она такая.

— Ты дух ручья, — сказал он, когда она всласть налюбовалась собой.

— Да, — согласилась она.

— Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Не знаю, — она наморщила лоб. — Кажется, у меня нет имени. Я ещё толком не проснулась, — пожаловалась она.

— Она слишком маленькая, — растолковал Доунан, — скорее всего, никому не пришло в голову дать ей имя. А давай мы назовём её? Журжур? Как тебе?

Девочка недовольно нахмурилась.

— Морган? — предложил Гарри. Он перебирал в уме все известные ему девчачьи имена, но ни одно не подходило, а затем вспомнил новенькую. — Или Моргана. Как сестру короля Артура.

— Морган, — решила девочка. — Мне нравится.

Доунан сунул в руки тарелку с едой, и Гарри забыл обо всём — так хотел есть.

— Как же вкусно, — пробормотал он, дожевав плюшки с повидлом. Он сыто огляделся и только тогда заметил, что девочка ничего не попробовала. — Ты не голодна?

— Нет.

Он запоздало догадался, что, скорее всего, она не ест обычную еду. Интересно, чем питается дух воды? Дождём, наверное.

Брауни затушил костёр, под неодобрительным взглядом Морган помыл котелок в роднике, собрал вещи и еду обратно в рюкзак.

— Нам пора, — сообщил Гарри. — Приятно было познакомится.

— Я полечу с вами, — решительно заявила девочка. — Доунан сказал, что вы собираетесь спасти принца Юга. Мой долг помочь ему.

Гарри предпочёл не спорить, поэтому покладисто сказал:

— Хорошо.

Когда они взлетели, он немедленно об этом пожалел. Она вцепилась в него мёртвой хваткой и рыдала так безысходно, будто у неё на глазах машина сбила любимого питомца. Сквозь всхлипы и вопли ужаса, Гарри разобрал, что ей безумно страшно.

— Зачем ты тогда напросилась? — простонал он, нервно дёргая плечом — шея чесалась от слёз и влажных волос Морган, но стоило ему оторвать одну руку от рукоятки, как вопила: «Мы упадём! Мы все умрём!».

— Я не знала! — тоненько провыла она. — Я никогда не летала!

— Может, тогда ты не полетишь с нами? Я отвезу тебя обратно.

— Нет! — она помотала головой, не отрывая лица от его плеча. — Я привыкну! Обещаю.

Гарри медленно полетел над самой землёй с тоской поглядывая на небо. Но зато Морган не плакала, хотя по-прежнему крепко обнимала со спины. Доунан дрых в рюкзаке у неё на плечах.

— Слушай, — вдруг вспомнил Гарри, когда девочка более или менее успокоилась и только страдальчески громко дышала в ухо, — ты сказала, что во мне есть сила короля Юга. Что это значит?

— То и значит, — ответила она. — В тебе есть наша магия. Она неправильная, не такая, как должна быть. Я чувствую тебя, ты меня разбудил, хотя и не должен был.

Гарри вздохнул, понятнее не стало. И Магнуса не спросишь. Чувствовал ли он в нём чужую силу? Сказал бы, наверное.

 

Полыхая алым, солнце катилось за горизонт. Повеяло холодом. Морган мёрзла и дрожала, пританцовывая в густой траве. Вечерние лучи окрасили русые волосы в красный.

Когда Доунан торопливо раскинул шатёр, она первой нырнула в тёмное нутро. Завозилась там, удобно устраиваясь и вскоре затихла. Поужинав, к ней присоединился брауни.

Гарри же не спалось.

На небе постепенно появились звёзды, вышла из тьмы луна. При взгляде на неё странно щемило сердце. Совсем как прошлым вечером, когда он упал со спины тигра. Как это было давно, сколько всего произошло: полёт на драконе, горы, подземное озеро, в которое нет ходу людям...

«Метка моя на тебе, — внезапно он вспомнил слова старухи, — сердце его в тебе».

Шрам резко кольнуло.

Гарри задумчиво потёр лоб ледяными пальцами.

Он никогда не встречал Тома прежде, но, тем не менее, костяная сказала, что в нём его сердце. Неправильная магия. Магия Тома в нём. Они как-то связаны. Как? Скорее всего, он так никогда и не узнает.


	22. Chapter 22

Бессильно прислонившись к стене, Том быстро, мелко дышал. Из-за запоздалого страха скрутило живот, ноги размякли, будто ватные, пальцы свело судорогой.

Тре-Ло принёс его на открытую всем ветрам круглую башню, окаймлённую зубцами. Немедленно же схватят, единственный выход — вновь лететь, а Тому хватило одного раза.

— А теперь куда? — спросил он, наконец овладев собой.

Выпь не ответил. Будто к чему-то прислушиваясь, он вытянул шею, сгорбился и поджал одну ногу. Стараясь не высовываться, Том на четвереньках подполз ближе.

— Уснул? — озадаченно прошептал мальчик.

— Нет, — Тре-Ло открыл один глаз. — Я думаю.

— Только не говори, что не знаешь, как нам быть дальше, — в груди стало пусто от отчаянья.

— Не скажу, — легко ответил выпь.

Том со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. Час от часу не легче.

— Предпочёл бы остаться в тюрьме?

— Нет, — быстро сказал Том, потом, подумав, добавил: — Где мы?

— На башне Блодуин, — коротко ответил Тре-Ло. — Не бойся, она нас не выдаст.

— А поподробнее? — попросил уточнить мальчик.

— В замке Кэр-Гвин. Он стоит на острове посреди Беловодского залива. Перенести на материк я тебя не смогу, силы не те. Мост повинуется только королю. Порталы охраняются, да и поди закрыли их уже.

— Лодки?

— Лодок нет.

Быстро стемнело. Небо затянули облака сплошным покровом. Том осмелился заглянуть в ближайшую бойницу, но ничего кроме неясных очертаний не увидел: ни тёплого огонька, ни тусклого отсвета, только тёмные силуэты башен да полосу живой, движущейся темноты — судя по всему, это было море.

Он грудью лежал на каменном подоконнике, вслушиваясь в ночь, когда внезапно посветлело — залив наискосок рассекла лунная дорожка, широкая и яркая; вдалеке из тьмы выступили очертания огромной зазубренной горы.

— ВЕТЕР ПЕСНЮ ЕГО НЕСЁТ, — позади раздался трубный, тягучий голос.

Поспешно задом вперёд Том выскользнул из бойницы. Тре-Ло замер в центре площадки, освещённый лунным светом. Перья отливали серебром. Жёлтые глаза подёрнулись плёнкой.

— ЛЕТНИЕ ДНИ ЗАКОНЧИЛИСЬ, — провыл он, словно заплутавший в трубе ветер. Тишина разлетелась в клочья — звук расплескался над замком, отразился от стен, раздвоился эхом, раскололся на сотню неистовых обрывков.

Том бездумно заметался вокруг, не зная, что делать.

— ОН ИДЁТ, ПРИЗЫВАЯ НАС ВСЕХ.

Тре-Ло покачнулся. Скукожился в комок, словно сдутый воздушный шарик. И резко встряхнулся, распушил перья, повёл шеей из стороны в сторону.

— Давненько меня так не накрывало, — глухо проговорил он. — Теперь каждая собака знает, где мы.

— Что это было? — огорошено прошептал Том.

— Предсказание, — буркнул выпь. — Нам надо убираться отсюда немедленно.

Но они опоздали, конечно.

Блодуин содрогнулась, будто живая. Пол вздыбился, накренился — Том замахал руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Но не сумел — упал на спину. Его потащило вниз; цепляясь за доски, он ломал и сдирал ногти.

Страшный отчаянный крик хлестанул по ушам. Затем — свист, и крик резко оборвался.

Как бабочку, Тома прижало и расплющило по площадке. Холодное белое пламя ударило в глаза. Он закричал от отчаянья и боли, но не услышал себя — со всех сторон навалилась тонко звенящая тишина; а вслед за ней и сознание погасло.

 

— Он повернул колесо.

Так скрипит старое дерево: резко и протяжно. Том тускло подумал, какое колесо, он никакого колеса не трогал, да и не было в приюте колес. Но нет, он же не в приюте, что-то же случилось. Но о каком колесе говорят?..

— Надо поторапливаться, — убеждённо выговорил бездушный кусок полена.

Мысли ворочались тяжело, как чужие. Том ощутил, что лежит на боку, руки неудобно задраны и связаны за спиной. Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел подсохшую лужицу крови, судя по всему, вытекшую из его рта. Затем — белый мраморный пол, две причудливо искривившиеся тени и каменные статуи.

— Не ночью же, — возразил ему блёклый голос. — Надо дождаться рассвета, а лучше — полудня.

Том облизал потрескавшиеся губы, языком нашёл пустую лунку из-под переднего зуба.

— Полудня! — возмутился Аластор.

От резкого вскрика мальчик дёрнулся, боль копьём пронзила тело, и сознание вновь ускользнуло.

 

В следующий раз он очнулся оттого, что кто-то тряс его за плечо.

— Малыш. Просыпайся, — пропел над ним тонкий, мелодичный голос. — Просыпайся, кроха. Проспишь же всё на свете.

С трудом подняв ресницы, Том извернулся на звук и сквозь слёзы увидел расплывчатое лицо. В глазах двоилось и троилось. Том зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну-ка, пойдём со мной, — его цепко ухватили за локоть, заставили подняться, а затем куда-то потащили.

Том шёл, кое-как переставляя ноги.

— Пора пустить старого идиота на дрова, — вполголоса пробурчал его провожатый. — Надо же было додуматься разрушить башню!

Ноги запутались друг о друга, и Том растянулся на полу. Нежно потёрся щекой о камень. Идти никуда не хотелось, полежать бы тут. Но его безжалостно вздёрнули за руку.

— О, милый, потерпи. Чуть-чуть осталось!

И не солгал.

 

На голову лилась вода. Хрустально-чистая, свежая, прохладная. Том запрокинул голову, напился вдоволь. Вода уняла боль, заживила царапины и синяки, даже сгладила старый шрам на голени (он упал на ребро ступеньки, а потом долго ходил со вздувшейся подвижной шишкой под кожей, пока доктор не сказал, если не пройдёт до завтра — будем резать; шишка исчезла, а белый рубец остался).

Он сидел в фонтане. Голый.

Белый каменный змей вился кругами вокруг трёх серебряных чаш, вздымающихся одна над одной — чем выше, тем меньше была чаша. Голова его свисала над последней, и вода тонкой струйкой сочилась из раскрытой пасти.

— Так и знал, что ты ей понравишься!

Том оглянулся — на покатом мраморном бортике сидел дивной красоты юноша. Золотые волосы ореолом обрамляли лицо. Он ласково улыбался, глаза его были полны нежности, но Тому внезапно стало холодно, как ноябрьским вечером. Он обнял себя руками, словно пытаясь закрыться, по хребту побежали мурашки.

— Не смущайся, — рассмеялся юноша, неверно растолковав жест. — Будто никто тебя нагим не видел, — а затем, прикусив губу, спросил: — Или не видел?

Том помотал головой. Пусть понимает как хочет.

— Дивно, — не поверил юноша. — Но так уж и быть — я отвернусь.

Он нарочито развернулся спиной к мальчику.

— Ах да, я забыл, — он похлопал ладонью по бортику. — Полотенце и туника. Твою одежду я велел выбросить.

Том медленно поднялся. Вода доходила ему до колен. Дно было изрисовано каким-то символами, ему даже показалось, что они светятся, но, скорее всего, бликовал, преломляясь, свет.

Он вытерся, украдкой оглядываясь. Юноша недалеко его увёл: вокруг фонтана сгрудились каменные статуи, такие же он видел, когда впервые очнулся. Кого только не было: и волки, и рыси, и змеи, и зайцы, и грациозные девушки, и кентавры, и крылатые лошади.

— Нравится? — живо поинтересовался юноша. Судя по всему, ему наскучило ждать, поэтому он повернулся. Том поспешно накинул тунику под его жадным, каким-то голодным взглядом и лишь затем выбрался из фонтана. 

Юноша встал. Глаза у него были разного цвета: один светло-серый, другой тёмно-серый, очень тёмный, почти чёрный.

— Хорошенький, — улыбнулся он и протянул руку погладить Тома по щеке, но тот вывернулся и отступил на шаг. Юноша расхохотался. — И откуда ты такой дикий взялся?

— Спроси у своего короля, — огрызнулся мальчик.

— О, — юноша внезапно расстроился, яркие глаза наполнились слезами, — он тебе не понравился?

— Нет, — ответил Том, не успев прикусить язык.

— Мне нравится, — заявил юноша. — Мне и ты нравишься. Вы похожи, знаешь ли. Ты тоже будешь высоким.

Он вновь светло улыбался, чем испугал Тома ещё сильнее.

— Пойдём покажу тебя наш… музей, — последнее слово он выговорил с трудом, будто редко использовал. — Только…

Он стремительно взмахнул рукой. Том инстинктивно метнулся в сторону, но удавка крепко сдавила шею.

— Один раз ты уже убежал, — пояснил юноша. — А мне больно от одной мысли, что ты исчезнешь.

Не оставалось ничего другого, как следовать вслед за ним.

— А почему тебе не нравится мой король? — вдруг спросил юноша. — Это потому, что он старый?

— Нет, — отозвался Том. — Это потому, что он собирается меня убить.

— Убить? — переспросил юноша. — Ты неправильно его понял.

Слушая вполуха, Том разглядывал статуи. Лисы, огромные орлы, бобры, змеи — много змей, — женщины, дети. Как и с драконом, ему казалось, что они лишь на мгновение замерли во времени, моргнёшь и — они задвигаются, оживут.

— Ты не умрёшь. Ты отправишься дальше.

Вдалеке у колонны притаилась каменная лошадь. Изящный изгиб шеи, крепкие ноги, длинная грива и удивительно знакомое выражение морды.

Том натянул поводок, удавка сдавила шею, дыхание перехватило.

А под лошадью, раскинув крылья, застыла каменная птица.

— Как они, — юноша ткнул пальцем в ближайшую статую.

Выпь.

Линт и Тре-Ло.


	23. Chapter 23

Луна скрылась за облаками, темнота укутала степь. Холодный ветерок взъерошил волосы, прошелестел по траве. Вдалеке отрывисто и тревожно прокричала птица, к ней присоединилась ещё одна. 

Гарри ленился идти в шатёр. Подложив под голову руки, он лежал на земле и моргал всё медленней и медленней; сладкая тяжесть наполнила веки, ночь водоворотом закружилась вокруг…

 

Тьму рассёк серебристый росчерк, и на траву вступил белый олень. Меж рогов будто запуталась луна — так ярко они сияли. Гарри немедленно вскочил на ноги. Олень наклонил голову, присматриваясь. В бездонных чёрных глазах отражались звёзды.

Было тихо. Ни шелеста ветра, ни треска ночных кузнечиков. Душный тёмный воздух обволакивал, будто мёд бестолковую муху.

Олень едва заметно качнул головой, Гарри проследил взглядом, посмотрел поверх рогов.

Юг лёг перед ним как на ладони. Удивительнейшим образом он видел всё: крохотные селения, разбросанные меж поредевших лесов; города большие и маленькие, лепящиеся к берегам иссушенных рек; худых, обречённых людей; полумёртвых дриад; поредевшие стада кентавров; отощавших волков.

А далеко, за неровной грядой гор, за острыми скалами, меж тёмных морских волн пульсировал ослепительный, болезненный свет.

Олень встал на дыбы и с силой ударил передними ногами о землю.

Не сразу, но вскоре Гарри услышал песню. Она была немного похожа на ту, что приснилась ему в первую ночь, и на ту, что беззвучно мурлыкала старая женщина подземного озера, и на ту, что давным-давно перед сном напевала ему мать.

Пение становилось всё громче и громче, звук лился, казалось, со всех сторон.

...Земля вздохнула, будто кошка потянулась. Встрепенулись птицы, снимаясь с мест. Вскинули головы лесные звери. Раскрыли тусклые глаза духи леса, озёр и рек.

Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем понял, как что-то невидимое, огромное, сдвинулось с места.

…Песнь отчаянно зазвенела, затрепетала на одной ноте. Незримая сила вздыбилась, задрожала и рухнула. Земля содрогнулась, сбрасывая оковы.

Остро запахло можжевеловым дымом.

Гарри закричал. И проснулся.

 

Яркое солнце ослепляло. Перед глазами расплывались золотые круги. Сощурившись, Гарри разглядел обласканную нежными лучами траву. Над головой в вышине трепетали зелёные сосновые ветки.

Ветки?

Гарри резко сел. С живота и груди посыпались сухие жёлтые иголки. Отряхиваясь, он осмотрелся. Лес — куда ни глянь. Высокие и строгие сосны, тонкие и пугливые берёзки, пышные и мрачные ели, суровые и мощные дубы, пушистый и щетинистый орешник.

Меж деревьев носились быстроногие фавны, лисы гонялись за своими хвостами, белки прыгали с ветки на ветку, диковатые девушки с длинными спутанными волосами вели хоровод. Звенел ручей, звонко щебетали птицы.

Ни на кого не обращая внимания, Доунан деловито сновал около висящего над огнём котелка. Костёр трепетал, выбрасывая длинные языки пламени.

— Проснулся! — громко сказала Морган.

Гарри вздрогнул и оглянулся — она сидела позади него. В длинных волосах запутались иголки, трава и, кажется, шишка. 

— Полдень скоро, а ты всё спишь и спишь, — недовольно проговорила она. — И будить тебя нельзя.

— Почему?

— Не знаю, — вздохнула она. — Они мне ничего не сказали. Пришли, запретили тебя будить, а сами развели тут пляски.

Гарри встал.

Лес замер.

— Приветствую Юг, — проговорил Гарри и поклонился.

— Приветствуем верховного короля! — прошелестели деревья, ликующе пропели птицы и звери, звонко прокричали дикие девы.

Они ринулись к нему, как к давно потерянному другу. А может так оно и было.

Гарри обступили со всех сторон, каждый норовил прикоснуться рукой ли, носом ли.

Нежно пропела флейта, весело зазвенела скрипка, радостно прогудел бойран. Ноги запросились в пляс. Девушки схватили его за руки. Гарри прыгал, скакал и, кажется, даже пел, пока у него не перехватило дыхание, а губы не потрескались от жажды.

Обессилев, он упал, раскидав руки и ноги в разные стороны. Но ни звери, ни птицы, ни дикие девушки не остановились. 

Зелёное небо качалось над головой, оживший и обрётший человеческий облик лес танцевал, взявшись за руки. Берёзы заливисто хохотали. Кряжистые дубы тяжело и важно переступали. Орешник задорно тряс пушистой головой.

Сквозь шум и гам до Гарри донеслось недовольное бурчание брауни:

— Кому, спрашивается, варил? Знал бы, не торчал весь день у котла. А то сначала — завтрак, так он его проспал. Потом обед — так он его протанцевал. Уж вечер на носу, а он даже крошки во рту не держал. Уморите вы мне короля, как я господину Люмьеру в глаза смотреть буду?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Пойдём, оруженосец мой несчастный, — проскрипел он, слова с трудом рождались в пересохшем горле.

 

Гарри и в самом деле протанцевал остаток утра и весь день. К тому времени, когда он добрался до уютно потрескивающего костра, длинные тени легли на землю, причудливо перемешиваясь с полосами света.

Свернувшись калачиком, Морган дремала чуть поодаль. Гарри сходил в шатёр, принёс одеяло и подушку. Накинув одеяло на наяду, он бросил подушку около костра, а затем сел, удобно вытянув ноги к яркому огню. Сил не было, будто его выпили до дна, но он не чувствовал себя измотанным — блаженная и неопределённая истома наполнила мышцы.

Гарри лениво жевал хрустящий, промасленный кусочек хлеба и вполуха слушал, о чём пел лес. Иногда сознание странно уплывало, иногда мурашки бежали по коже, иногда ему казалось, что все это ему снится, но ветер гладил холодными пальцами, и морок уходил.

Захмелев от сытости и усталости, он не сразу почувствовал неприятный, острый укол в груди. То царапалась, пробудившись, стрелка.

Радостное томление схлынуло вмиг. Гарри вскинулся, нервно заметался вокруг костра. Он не знал, за что схватиться, что предпринять.

— Надо… Надо лететь! — проговорил он, прижимая подушку к груди.

Доунан тяжело воздохнул, поднялся и неохотно пошёл к шатру.

— Зачем? — спросил кто-то из травы.

— Надо спасти Тома! — воскликнул Гарри, бросая подушку. — Он ваш принц. Принц Юга. Я потерял целый день!

— Зачем нам принц, когда у нас есть король? — рассмеялся таинственный голос, нежный и густой как мёд.

— Так… — только собрался вознегодовать мальчик, но не успел.

— Желание короля — закон, — прогрохотало сверху. Гарри осторожно поднял голову — необычайно высокий и мощный дуб яростно трепетал листвой. — Велел спасти — значит, надо спасти!

— Но зачем? — удивился голос. Он говорил так, будто в глубине его гортани пели невидимые струны. Перед мысленным взором пронеслось видение, и да — трава колыхнулась, из тёмных нитей сумерек соткалась полосатая кошка. Она дёрнула хвостом, повела плечом и легко запрыгнула на подушку. — И так хорошо.

— Тебе бы только есть да спать! — рассердился дуб.

— Тебе бы только стоять да нежиться на солнышке, — в тон ему ответила кошка, калачиком свернувшись на подушке.

— Я не стою, как видишь, — дуб демонстративно отошёл на шаг назад.

Кошка дёрнула ухом.

— Том, — напомнил Гарри. — Мой друг. Ваш принц. Надо спасти.

— Том — это мальчик? Темноволосый, тощий? — не открывая глаз, спросила кошка.

— Да! — ответил Гарри.

— Я видела его. Он вчера ночевал в деревне. 

— То есть он недалеко? Мы сможем его догнать?— прокричал Гарри, прыгая от радости.

У кошки затрепетал кончик хвоста.

— До деревни недалеко, но они оттуда ушли рано утром. Линт сильный, он далеко их уже увёз. Линт — это конь, — пояснила она. — Ночью мы с ним перемолвились парой слов. Он присматривает за твоим приятелем. Как может.

— Но что же делать? — Гарри сел на землю, рука невольно легла на кошачий загривок, пальцы скользнули вдоль гладкой, сильной спины. Она вздрогнула, напряглась, но спустя миг расслабилась. А его словно ударило слабым разрядом тока: он узнал её имя, хоть она его и не называла — Гата.

Из глубины танцующего леса вышла девушка. Она могла быть сестрой леди Фиби, только кожа её была белая с едва различимыми узкими тёмными полосами. Откинув назад кудрявые светло-зелёные волосы, она встала на колени и взяла Гарри за руку. И её имя он узнал. Как и то, что она властвует над лесами на юге, как леди Фиби — на севере.

— Леди Берта, — когда он взглянул на нежное лицо, губы неудержимо растянулись в улыбку. — Приветствую.

— Приветствую, мой король, — улыбнулась она в ответ, затем склонила голову и поцеловала тыльную сторону ладони.

— Я не ваш король, — грустно ответил Гарри.

— Мой, — мягко возразила она. — Как иначе вы бы узнали моё имя?

И лишь когда леди Берта выпустила ладонь из рук, в сознание вломилось, что и Гата, и дуб звали своим королём его, Гарри.

Мисс Ходж рассказывала, что раньше День всех святых назывался Самхейном, и в этот день кельты отмечали поворот со светлой половины года на тёмную. Гарри не знал, когда именно он попал в Королевство, но в его мире это был Хэллоуин.

...В лесу Кэр-Аррианрод коронуют принцев. Ночь перед Самхейном принадлежит королю зимы...

Он провёл пальцами по левой ладони. На ней не осталось шрама — дыхание Селены исцелило. Ножницы, кажется, так и валяются где-то на дне рюкзака, если Доунан их не выкинул.

Он обронил кровь в лесу Кэр-Аррианрод накануне Самхейна, и в ту же ночь стал королём зимы: Север принял его.

...Сердце его в тебе… В тебе течёт сила короля Юга. В тебе есть наша магия...

Картинка в голове сложилась как пазл.

Судя по всему, он так глубоко и надёжно связан с Томом, что даже Юг признал его как своего короля.

«Вот он обрадуется. Украл его трон, а ведь даже не собирался», — мрачно подумал Гарри, а вслух сказал:

— Но Тома всё равно надо спасти.

— Конечно, надо, — согласилась леди Берта. — К утру как раз наберём сил, а вы восстановитесь. Тогда и двинемся в путь, — заключила она.

Как громом поражённый, Доунан застыл над свёрнутым в тугой ком шатёр.

— Давайте на него поглядим? — предложила она, заметив, что Гарри повесил нос. — Если рядом есть деревья, то мы его увидим.

Леди Берта повела его в глубину танцующего леса. Гата осталась лежать на подушке, брауни — тосковать над сложенными вещами.

Юг будто бы говорил с ним. Пока его слова было трудно понять, как лепет ребёнка. Гарри вдохнул в него жизнь, поделился силой. Одна ночь, один день и пламя пробудившегося волшебства охватит земли от Кэр-Аррианрод до Драконьего моря, и злое колдовство, разделяющее Север и Юг, падёт.

Они наконец воссоединятся. Два брата, что вечно спорят друг с другом, но не в силах жить порознь. Стоило лишь ещё одну ночь провести в Кэр-Аррианрод, он бы услышал и Север, и Юг.

Дриада мягко взяла его лицо в ладони. Гарри послушно поднял взгляд, скользнул в глубину тёмно-зелёных глаз. На мгновение он увидел себя со стороны, леди Берту, деревья, костёр, Морган, Гату, дремлющую на подушке, Доунана у вновь раскинутого шатра.

А затем стрелка дёрнулась в груди, и он оказался внутри измождённой рощи. Берёзы вздрогнули, задрожали сухими ветвями.

Том стоял в свете лунных лучей, просачивающихся сквозь переплетённые кроны деревьев, и держал в руках охапку тёмного хвороста. Влажная чёлка прилипла ко лбу, ресницы слиплись, промокшая одежда облепила худое тело.

— Том, — позвал Гарри, и тут же отпрянул, ослеплённый сердитым светом, вспыхнувшим перед глазами.

Он упал в крепкие объятья дриады. Деревья недовольно зашумели. Гарри с удивлением различил сквозь гомон, что они, оказывается, обиделись за него.

— Все в порядке, — поспешно сказал он. — Только глаза жжёт.

— Потерпи, — мягко попросила леди Берта. — Скоро пройдёт.

— Что это было?

— Рабский браслет, — помедлив, ответила она. — С ним не сбежишь и не подумаешь плохо о хозяине. 

Гарри послушно выпил предложенную чашку пряной воды. Леди Берта мягко гладила по спине. Откуда-то появилась Гата и забралась на колени. Он немедленно запустил пальцы в короткую жёсткую шерсть — кошка довольно замурчала.

«Не беспокойся, — шепнул кто-то. Не так, как Магнус — его присутствие обжигало, — а мягко, едва ощутимо, будто прикосновение пёрышка, или… Гарри посмотрел вниз, на дремлющую кошку. — Младшие сёстры Берты освободят твоего мальчика от магии браслета».


	24. Chapter 24

— Да что ты стоишь? — капризно протянул юноша и нетерпеливо дёрнул удавку на себя. — Пойдём же. Мы ещё не всё посмотрели.

Но Том был не в силах сдвинуться. Его будто оглушило. В ушах зазвенело, руки и ноги стали как чужие. Он виноват в том, что Линт и Тре-Ло оказались в каменном аду. Он виноват, потому что залез в чужой кабинет из чистого любопытства, вредности и «просто я так могу». Он виноват, потому что разозлился на Гарри. Он виноват в том, что всё так случилось...

Юноша с силой дёрнул на себя, и Том упал.

— Идём! — волна чужой неукротимой злобы захлестнула мальчика с головы до ног. — Сказал — идём! Значит идём!

Верёвка впилась в горло, натянулась струной. Разъярённый юноша безжалостно поволок его по полу. Ломая ногти, Том отчаянно пытался оттянуть удавку — безуспешно. Он пробовал встать — ноги заплетались. Губы онемели. В ушах грохотала кровь. Свет стремительно темнел в глазах.

— Гэл, — услышал он сквозь пелену медленно угасающего сознания.

Открыв рот, Том судорожно хватал воздух, бестолково царапал шею и верёвку, не до конца осознав, что всё кончилось. Его не душат. Не тащат по полу, как игрушку.

Чуть в отдалении король Сол ласково гладил юношу по золотым кудрям, нашёптывая что-то утешающее. Юноша же картинно рыдал, до Тома доносились отголоски слов и эмоций.

— Глупый! Глупый! Глупый! — повторял тот, как заведённый.

Том заметил движение — к нему подошёл Аластор. Подняв брошенный поводок, он мягко дёрнул на себя, как бы говоря, идём. Мальчик с трудом встал и поплёлся вслед за палачом.

Они пришли к фонтану. Том умылся, ополоснул шею, сбитые коленки и локти — целебная вода мигом залечила обломанные ногти, царапины и синяки, уняла боль в горле. Всё это время он соображал как бы сбежать, но ничего толкового не приходило на ум.

— Дивно, — глухо проговорил Аластор, зачерпнув в сухие ладони горсть воды. — Мне она давно не помогает.

— И как хотите, чтобы с вами поступали люди, так и вы поступайте с ними, — проговорил Том машинально, слова проповедника скользнули на язык. Запомнишь поневоле, если каждое воскресенье слушаешь одно и тоже.

Впрочем, он всегда поступал с людьми так, как те поступали с ним.

Эми Бенсон, например, обожала подкидывать в тарелку тараканов, засовывать в ботинки дохлых мышей, а Деннис Бишоп однажды ночью засунул его руку в миску с прохладной водой, и Том пережил далеко не самое лучшее утро и получил не самую приятную кличку… Что ж, на побережье он познакомил и Эми, и Денниса со своими верными друзьями. Змеи с удовольствием загнали детей в подземное озеро, а Том наслаждался отчаянными криками и мольбами о помощи. Не его вина, что те учатся так отвратительно, что с двух шагов не распознали безобидных медянок.

Аластор промолчал. Они сидели в тишине, пока не вернулся король Сол, ведя юношу за руку. Усадив его на скамью рядом с фонтаном, он повернулся и посмотрел на Тома.

— Раз уж ты пришёл в себя, — спокойно сказал король, — то повтори, будь добр, последнее предсказание нашего безрассудного Тре-Ло.

— Я не помню, — глухо ответил Том.

— Я тебе не верю, — Сол неприятно улыбнулся. — Пророчество невозможно забыть.

— Делай что хочешь, — ответил мальчик зло. — Хоть в камень превращай, ничего я не скажу.

Аластор рядом недовольно прогудел.

— К сожалению, пытать тебя нельзя. Ты нужен нам целый и невредимый… кстати, благодарю вас, леди Кора, вы так великодушно подлечили нашего «принца», — король Сол отвесил шутливый поклон фонтану. — Но есть и другой путь.

Взгляд Тома отчаянно заметался по залу — не сбежать. Король шагнул к нему, в одну руку взял переданный поводок, другой крепко схватил за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть на себя.

«Надо зажмуриться», — подумал Том и не успел.

Его затянуло в грязно-белую муть страшных белесых глаз. Зал поплыл, образы замелькали в мозгу, как в кинопроекторе. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее.

Пещера, Эми Бенсон захлёбывается слезами, стоя по горло в чёрной воде… Он выбирается из мокрой постели под осуждающими воплями Черри… Гарри пожимает ему руку… Линт нежно касается носом щеки… Застывший в лунном свете Тре-Ло…

Он в его воспоминаниях. Вошёл, как в открытую дверь, листает их, как альбом... Открытая дверь? Дверь открывается в обе стороны. Том кинулся в воспоминания, которые ему не принадлежали.

Солнечный свет заливает поляну, девочка лет пяти с цветочным венком в светлых волосах кружится, раскинув руки, и заливисто смеётся… Над ней на метле летает мальчик чуть постарше… Юный улыбающийся король Сол сидит на траве, позабыв книжку… Девочка горько плачет, когда два мальчика в сопровождении подданных выходят из большого зала Кэр-Аррианрод… Лунный свет заливает пустой трон. За ним стоит Сол и утирает слёзы…

Он сидит в темноте, ресницы смерзаются на холоде… Леди в красной шляпке кивает не на него… он летит с лестницы… залив наискосок рассекает лунная полоса и трубный голос Тре-Ло...

Бесформенная белая глыба мрамора вздымается в круглом зале, возмужавший Сол осторожно обходит её, примериваясь… На полу валяются осколки камня, в сторону отброшен резец, король ласково гладит несравненной красоты молчаливую статую… 

Алые пятна на белом снегу… Цветная пена, покрасневший от горячей воды довольный Гарри… Трубный голос Тре-Ло несётся над заливом, ветер песню его несёт…

По статуе бегут золотые ручейки, пламя охватывает каменного юношу, и вот он глубоко вздыхает и улыбается… Я больше не один… Сол и Лун яростно спорят — они очень похожи, оба высокие, жилистые, синеглазые… Что ты наделал? Они сами согласились… Не бойся, доверься мне, говорит Сол, помогая светловолосой Селене забраться на круглый постамент… Кровь из рассечённого горла бежит по желобкам, собираясь в сосуды… 

Гарри подсовывает под нос ладошку с горкой пены… Попробуй! Да попробуй же!.. Подёрнутые плёнкой жёлтые глаза, летние дни закончились…

Лун кричит от боли над телом сестры... Нет, нет, нет. Как ты мог. Ты не понимаешь, так мы победим смерть… Яркие вспышки, крики. Лун падает, взгляд синих глаз замирает… Сова — сипуха — вспархивает с постамента…

Гарри держит его за руку, помогая пережить взгляд дракона… Он идёт, призывая нас всех…

Перед глазами вновь возник зал с каменными статуями. Остро болел затылок — Том упал назад и ударился о бортик фонтана. Сол стоял поодаль, задумчиво накручивая на палец бороду.

— Ты был прав, — сказал он Аластору. — Нельзя ждать до полудня.

— Рассвет вот-вот наступит.

— Надо поторапливаться, — согласился король Сол. — Отведи его в зал. Я подготовлюсь.

Том по-новому разглядывал каменные статуи, то и дело стирая с лица льющиеся с мокрых волос капли — перед тем как идти Аластор от души окунул его в фонтан, залечить рану на затылке, вестимо. Вон оно как. Сколько их должно было умереть, чтобы ожил Гэл? Пигмалион хотя бы себе девушку из камня вырезал. Девушка та потом ему женой стала.

Интересно, а они… Припомнив взгляды золотоволосого юноши, Том поёжился. И решил, что не будет об этом думать.

Никогда.

Мальчик вдруг осознал, что король, судя по всему, не заметил вторжение. Или ему было всё равно? Какая разница, что там увидел жертвенный агнец, всё равно жить ему осталось недолго. Поди его разбери.

Умирать Том очень не хотел. Тем более теперь он подозревал, что его не просто убьют. Погруженный в мысли, он не замечал, куда идёт Аластор. Не запоминал ни коридоры, ни лестницы.

Соединённое королевство севера и юга, зимы и лета, тёмный брат и светлый брат. Он повернул колесо. Вечное колесо. Вечная борьба. За зимой следует лето, за летом — зима. Победить смерть. Каменные статуи.

Том остановился.

— Не сбежишь, — по-своему понял его Аластор. — Даже не пытайся.

Гэл ожил, потому что Сол забрал жизненные силы своих подданных и передал их статуе. Он был совсем как человек, живой и настоящий, только одно его отличало — он ничуть не изменился со временем.

Том шёл как во сне. Король Сол перерезал горло сестре не потому, что хотел убить её и взять её силу — он хотел перенести её дух в тело каменной статуи, подарить вечную жизнь. Но не вышло… сестра перестала быть живой, но и не умерла окончательно. Брат погиб.

Магия ушла из королевства. Но король Сол к тому времени уже научился извлекать её из живых существ.

Том знал, что его ждёт.

Немейского жреца предавали смерти, чтобы божественный дух мог перейти к преемнику. Король Сол не желает ни отдавать трон, ни умирать, он убьёт Тома и возьмёт себе заключённый в нём дар.

А Гарри придётся принять всё так, как есть — если не станет короля лета, то вечное колесо остановится, и магия вновь исчезнет.

 

Они вошли в маленький круглый зал. Когда дверь закрылась, то свечи вздрогнули от сквозняка, пламя тревожно заметалось, бросая на стены затейливые тени.

На круглом каменном постаменте в дымной пелене ладана лежал белый, как снег, Септим. Кровь покинула его тело, по желобкам сбежав в кувшины.

Заперев Тома в клетке, Аластор деловито переставил кувшины с пола на стол. Затем похлопал Септима по щекам, тот послушно открыл глаза. Аластор помог ему спуститься, а затем будто забыл о нём, увлёкшись уборкой.

Септим двигался, как деревянная кукла. Повернув головой из стороны в сторону, он нашёл взглядом мальчика.

Смотреть на него было невыносимо тяжело. Он источал такую волну боли, что у Тома волосы встали дыбом. Септим двинулся к нему, но не дошёл пары шагов: внезапно дёрнулся, ресницы дрогнули и — он застыл.

Камень матово блестел в свечном свете. Том чувствовал как медленно гаснет слабый огонёк жизни, теплящийся внутри, как постепенно истончается боль…

Ему не нравился Септим, совсем не нравился, и он даже мечтал, как казнит его, когда станет королём, но оказалось, что смерть совсем не такая, как в прочитанных сказках или историях, которые рассказывала Черри. Гибель Септима не принесла ни удовлетворения, ни радости, только гадкое и мучительное чувство отвращения и слепого ужаса.

Том забился в угол клетки, съедаемый страхом и острым чувством вины из-за Линта и Тре-Ло.

Но когда пришёл король, то Том уже ничего не чувствовал, его охватило странное оцепенение. Он думал, что будет кричать или вырываться, но тело двигалось будто отдельно от разума. Он послушно поднялся на постамент, как когда-то Селена, и лёг, доверчиво подставив горло.

Аластор снял с него поводок, а затем прикрепил ремнями руки и ноги к кольцам, вплавленными в камень. И хотя не было никакой музыки, Том почему-то подумал о дудочнике, крысах и детях, безвозвратно сгинувших вслед колдовской свирели.

Король встал в изголовье. Аластор скрылся в тени. Где-то на краю видимости маялся Гэл.

Том посмотрел вверх, мечтая, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.

Серый предутренний свет заполнил зал. Пламя свечей отступило в сторону.

Над головой во вскинутой руке блеснуло лезвие кинжала.


	25. Chapter 25

Охваченный тревогой и смятением Гарри проснулся рано утром. Стремительно сел и лишь затем осознал, что на животе мохнатым клубком свернулась Гата. Она скатилась на землю и мягко упала на лапы. Очумело повела головой.

— Извини, — быстро сказал Гарри. Вчера он вновь не дошёл до шатра, уснул там, где и сидел. Вокруг вповалку лежали звери: лани, волки, зайцы, лисы, белки, рыси.

— Ничего страшного, — ответила кошка и начала деловито вылизывать заднюю лапу.

Гарри подумал, что ему тоже не мешало бы умыться. Пробираясь до шатра, он старался никого не задеть, но, конечно, кому-то отдавил хвост, кому-то лапу, один раз даже запутался в длинных волосах дикой девушки и упал на медведя.

Медведь охнул, девушка звонко рассмеялась.

— Прощу прощения, — простонал Гарри в густую жёсткую шерсть. Медведь бережно потрепал его лапой по спине, дескать, всё в порядке.

Так или иначе, но вскоре все проснулись. Вновь запели флейты, загудели бойраны.

Когда Гарри дошёл до шатра, то Доунан немедленно подал кувшин с водой, кусок душистого мыла и мягкое полотенце с вышивкой. Вместе с Гарри увязалась Морган — помочь. Она повесила полотенце на плечо, взяла кувшин в руки, подняла его повыше, осматривая, затем сунула нос внутрь.

— Давай, — её голос звучал гулко, как из колодца, — я на тебя так полью? А то тут как-то мало, толком не умоешься.

Не успел он пожелать воды потеплее, как сверху рухнул каскад ледяной воды. Морган испуганно ойкнула, а затем резво бросилась прочь — только пятки сверкали.

Гарри ладонью утёр лицо, пригладил волосы. Дракон говорил, что никакой холод ему не страшен, но он бы всё-таки предпочёл обойтись без ледяного душа на свежем воздухе.

Из глубины леса, с той стороны, куда скрылась Морган, прискакали дикие девушки — мелии. Веселясь и напевая, они помогли избавиться от мокрой одежды, затем растёрли кожу докрасна, нарядили в охотничий костюм и исчезли — Гарри даже не успел смутиться.

Проводив их взглядом, он вернулся к костру. Его неукротимо тянуло на юг, поэтому он торопливо разделался с завтраком: не ощутив вкуса, заглотил несколько ложек горячей каши, большими глотками выпил чай. Затем велел брауни собираться.

— Уверен? — недоверчиво переспросил Доунан. — Мне не придётся опять ставить шатёр на том же самом месте?

— Уверен.

 

Гарри нашёл леди Берту, как по невидимой нити: стоило только о ней подумать, так ноги сами привели к ней. Она о чём-то переговаривалась с деревьями. Кожа — белая, как кора берёзы, — сияла в солнечных лучах, в кудрявых волосах сверкала роса. Словно ощутив его взгляд, она обернулась.

— Мы обезвредили браслет, — сообщила она, когда он подошёл.

— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулся Гарри. — Но я искал вас не поэтому. Нам надо выдвигаться на юг.

— Не станем дожидаться северян? — удивилась она.

Гарри не мог избавиться от ощущения, что медлить нельзя, что он и так безнадёжно опаздывает. Он только собрался объяснить, как вспомнил, что они не в силах нарушить его приказ, поэтому предложил:

— Если хотите, я полечу вперёд один, а вы ждите северян.

Она резко побледнела.

— Такова ваша воля, мой король? — тихо спросила леди Берта.

— Моя воля? — не понял Гарри.

— Вы желаете, чтобы мы остались дожидаться северян?

— Нет! — воскликнул Гарри немного раздражённо. — Совсем нет, — возразил он, но вдруг ужасная мысль пришла на ум. — Леди Берта, если я сейчас улечу, то что вы сделаете?

— Мы останемся здесь.

— Почему? — он боялся услышать ответ, хотя знал его.

— Если улетели, не позвав нас, значит таков ваш выбор, значит, вы не желаете, чтобы мы шли вслед.

У Гарри кровь отхлынула от лица. Он лишил своих северян права выбора. Он не дал им его и тем самым выбрал за них.

— Я идиот, — проговорил он сквозь зубы. — Я не спросил, чего они хотят. Я думал, что поступаю правильно, что уберегу детей…

— Но вы ведь и так уже знаете, — печально сказала дриада.

— Да, — вздохнул Гарри. — Знаю.

Он не чувствовал северян на юге. Никого не осталось.

— Но это значит, что когда колдовство развеется, то Север не придёт.

— Придёт, — мягко возразила леди Берта. — Позовите его. Он услышит вас, где бы вы ни были.

Он заглянул в зелёные глаза, затем посмотрел на деревья, зверей, лесных и речных духов. Он чувствовал подспудное желание, которое они не осмеливались изъявить.

— Я желаю, чтобы вы отправились со мной, — решительно сказал Гарри. — Я желаю, чтобы весь Юг пошёл со мной. Я желаю, чтобы к нам присоединился Север, когда чары развеются. Такова моя воля.

— Да, мой король, — с улыбкой ответила леди Берта, склонив голову.

— Да, мой король! — эхо прокатилось вокруг.

 

Гарри летел на метле, под ним волной по земле тёк лес. Леди Берта сидела на шее у дуба. Его звали Борхерт, и он был старейшим деревом на юге.

Лес поглотил деревню, где ночевал Том. Гарри чувствовал изумление и восторг людей, как свои собственные. Стрелка торопила его, толкала вперёд, не давая остановиться, порадоваться, насладиться. Деревня осталась позади, но, кажется, кто-то из людей к ним присоединился.

К полудню они добрались до берёзовой рощи. Весёлые и счастливые деревья влились в общий поток. Гарри перекувырнулся в воздухе, заслужив недовольный возглас брауни и восторженный — берёз.

Они шли по лету, через цветущую степь, в долину меж низких холмов. Гарри вскоре стало жарко, и он разделся до нательной рубашки. Солнце припекало затылок. Леди Берта сплела ему шляпу из веток, листьев и цветов. 

Когда мощёная дорога легла у ног, то стрелка дёрнулась в груди, резко скакнула из стороны в сторону и затихла. Непоправимо и безвозвратно. Дыхание замерло, как река схваченная внезапным морозом.

Гарри резко дёрнул метлу на себя, беспомощный от охватившего его страха. Сердце гулко отсчитало три или четыре удара, прежде чем стрелка вновь ожила, тревожно задрожала, бестолково тычась туда-сюда. Она чуяла Тома, знала где он, но была не в силах до него дотянуться.

Он был далеко на юге, в замке у моря, за колдовской стеной колючего света.

Гарри вновь опоздал.

Он завис в воздухе. Лес покорно замер под ним, сотни взглядов впились в его сердце, притянули ближе.

Он чувствовал магию севера и магию юга: они были как две реки, внезапно встретившиеся в долине. Они текли рядом, не смешиваясь, будто присматриваясь друг к другу.

Он дышал магией Королевства, он сам был магией Королевства, он и был Королевством.

— Поспешим, — сказал Гарри просто.

 

Они мчались с севера на юг, и их странное войско увеличивалось с каждой милей. Гарри оглох от глухого рокота проснувшихся деревьев, клёкота птиц, рыка зверей. Вместе они шли сквозь земли, переходили вброд реки, карабкались по скалам, скатывались с гор. Они летели быстрее сорванной с тетивы стрелы.

Время, как тайный союзник, текло неспешно и вяло. Когда вечернее солнце облило позолотой медленно ползущие облака, их нагнал северный ветер.

— Славно! Славно! — восторженно выл он.

Он ударил Гарри в спину, растрепал волосы, чуть было не сорвал шляпу. Резко похолодало, запахло снегом и печным дымом.

— Стена разрушается! — радостно прокричала леди Берта.

Северный ветер расхохотался, пощекотал её, ущипнул Гарри за мочку уха и взмыл вверх. Дриада стряхнула иней с волос.

Вслед за ветром пришла ночь. Небо почернело, только в одном месте серебрилось пятно, где за тяжёлыми тучами плыла луна. Быстрее, быстрее, шептало сердце. Они летели без дороги, кратчайшим путём. Стремительнее пули, вырвавшейся из дула.

В полночь на горизонте проступили тёмные силуэты островерхих гор. За ними, Гарри знал, лежало море, а на острове, недалеко от берега, стоял замок, последний оплот короля Сола.

Магнус ворвался в сознание огненным вихрем, яростным пламенем, опалившим щёки.

«Шустрик! — прогремел дракон, и Гарри впервые с обеда улыбнулся. — Выпорю! Руками Блэка выпорю!».

«Я вас жду! — ответил он. — Бери с собой всех кого сможешь и лети ко мне на помощь!».

«Когда же я высплюсь...», — с напускным неудовольствием проворчал дракон и исчез.

— Север идёт! — возвестил Гарри. — Север с нами!

Радостный крик пронёсся по войску, в вышине его подхватил ветер.

 

Они замерли на краю долины. С востока на северо-запад тянулась извилистая и клыкастая гряда Хрустальных гор. Ночь истончалась, время истекало. Его осталось безнадёжно мало, скоро уже будет незачем торопиться.

— Если мы пойдём через них, то не успеем, — проговорил Гарри.

— Обходить тоже слишком долго… — ответил Борхерт.

«Магнус, — позвал Гарри. — Ты ещё далеко?».

«Прилично», — коротко ответил дракон.

«У нас нет времени переходить или, тем более, обходить горы, — пожаловался мальчик. — Как быть?».

Дракон надолго замолчал, а потом осторожно спросил:

«А ты дождёшься нас, если подскажу?».

Предчувствие непоправимого сжало сердце. Стрелка тревожно дрожала. Медлить было нельзя.

«Нет», — честно ответил Гарри.

«Дался тебе этот мальчик…», — дракон тяжело вздохнул.

Гарри обернулся, взглянул во тьму, нашёл его взглядом. Дракона будто освещал прожектор. Мальчик машинально поискал источник света, но потом сообразил, что никакого источника нет — это он сам так видит. Спеша на помощь, Магнус безжалостно разрывал ночь крыльями. Вился красный плащ Блэка, летели по ветру рыжие волосы Селены.

«Он мой друг».

«С такими друзьями врагов не надо, — сухо отозвался дракон. — Разбуди горы. Вели им тебя пропустить».

— Разбудить горы? — недоуменно переспросил Гарри вслух. — Серьёзно?

— Думаю, у вас получится, — откликнулась леди Берта. — Но лучше с земли, чем с метлы.

 

Гора отвесно вздымалась, острая вершина пряталась в тучах. Гарри не видел ни тропинок, ни просвета — только непреодолимую тёмную массу, а за ней подсвеченную луной гряду облаков. Не задумываясь, он перестроил зрение — стало светло, как на освещённой фонарями улице. Между кручами змеилась узкая тропинка, то юркой ящерицей заползая на склон, то пугливой мышкой прячась за валунами.

Сверху упал северный ветер. Укусил сначала за одну щёку, потом за другую, зарылся в затылок: он вёл себя как большая собака, целый день сидевшая взаперти без хозяина. Толку от него было немного, а если...

«Ветер, а ветер, — подумал Гарри. — С севера летит дракон, ты ему помоги».

«С Магнусом весело!», — воскликнул ветер и радостно ринулся прочь.

Гарри чувствовал жизнь, дремлющую в глубине гор. Очень слабо и неровно. Он попробовал её позвать, но она водой ускользнула меж пальцев. Тогда он потянулся к ней, но не мыслями и не магией — через невидимую нить, связывающего его с Королевством. Она была красная, как кровь, которую он пожертвовал лесу. Она звенела, как песня, которую пел Север и Юг. 

Хрустальные горы содрогнулись, повеяло каменной пылью. Огромные валуны покатились, но не вниз, а вверх. Послышался резкий треск ломающегося камня, а затем — протяжный стон.

Как в замедленной съёмке, скалы и утёсы собрались в гигантский столб. По нему прокатилась волна: выросли две руки и ноги, вытянулась шея, округлилась голова, прорисовалось лицо, проступил нос, лоб, губы, глаза. Земля покрывала его тело, деревья кустились вместо бровей, озера плескались в глубине глазниц, шапка снега венчала голову.

Горный великан опустился на колено, раскрыл ладонь. Гарри не слышал его как других, но понимал без слов, поэтому с метлой в руке бесстрашно забрался на каменную руку. За ним прыгнул брауни.

Заалела заря.


	26. Chapter 26

Том зажмурился.

Он в страхе ждал смертельного укуса лезвия. Обжигающей боли. Он почему-то был уверен, что боль будет именно обжигающей.

Замок сотрясла чудовищная волна. Тома подкинуло вверх и потом вбок. Под спиной глухо треснул камень, острый край впился в лопатку. Зазвенел металл. Том распахнул глаза, вывернул шею, осматриваясь.

Сол не удержался на ногах, рухнул на колени и как оглушённый бестолково шарил вокруг себя пустыми руками. Аластор распластался на полу, придавленный обрушившимся куском камня. Гэл потонул в клубах пыли.

Гибельная вялость слетела луковой шелухой. Том отчаянно заёрзал на постаменте, пытаясь высвободиться. Но кольца крепко держались за камень, толстые ремни лишь натирали запястья — не порвёшь, не перережешь, даже если бы кинжал упал ему под руку, а не в сторону.

— Сезам! — выдохнул он с трудом. — Сезам, порвись!

Толстые ремни треснули поперёк. Том торопливо спрыгнул с постамента — прямо в руки королю.

Пыль припорошила волосы, струйка крови стекала по щеке из рассечённой брови, глаза горели неистовой злобой.

— Нет уж, — прорычал Сол, — не мне, так никому!

Том яростным волчонком рванулся прочь: кусался, царапался, пинался. Но куда ему против взрослого мужчины. Кажется, он даже завыл от безысходности. Сол скрутил его, прижал к себе. Том уткнулся носом в потный жёсткий бок.

Король подошёл к лежащему без сознания Гэлу, пощупал шею, шлёпнул по щеке, убедился, что тот жив, и словно забыл о нём. Он рыскал по разрушенному залу, то и дело проходя мимо слабо шевелящегося Аластора. Тот пытался выбраться из-под камня, скрёб скрюченными пальцами пол.

Всё случилось одновременно: Сол радостно воскликнул, приметив в каменной крошке кинжал; в зал сквозь окно на метле ворвался Гарри.

Он вихрем налетел на короля, толкнул плечом. Не разжимая рук, Сол кубарем полетел прочь. Но хватка его тем не менее ослабла, и Том вырвался.

Метлу повело, она закрутилась, с отчаянным воплем Гарри ударился лицом об окаменевшего Септима. Они упали с треском — древко метлы переломилось. Гарри откатился в сторону, от него отлетело странное лохматое существо. 

— О, нет! — простонало оно, увидев обломки метлы.

Ошалело поведя головой, Гарри пальцами размазал кровь с разбитой губы, ладонь машинально вытер о плечо Септима.

— Бежим! — рявкнул Том.

Они рванулись наутёк. Существо запрыгнуло на Гарри, нырнуло в рюкзак.

Мальчики бежали, не чуя ног и не разбирая дороги.

Над одной из лестниц Том остановился. В боку кололо, пот заливал глаза, сердце стучало где-то в горле.

— Ты… пришёл… за мной… — проговорил он с трудом, склонившись как в поклоне.

— Конечно, — бодро ответил Гарри, прижавшись спиной к стене, ноги дрожали как ягодное желе, которое так любила тётя Петуния. — Разве я мог тебя бросить?

— А остальные?

— А остальные скоро будут. Гора меня перенёс.

— Один сюда полез?! — возмутился Том, решив, что про гору спросит потом. — У тебя целое королевство подданных, и ты сюда один полез?! Надо было отправить кого-нибудь вроде Блэка, а лучше дракона — он бы раз и два, и нет этого старого козла!

— Почему один? — подал голос Доунан. — Я с ним!

— Кто это? — ошарашенно спросил Том, и Гарри в двух словах рассказал о брауни.

— Все равно, этого мало. Глупо. Опасно!

— Я боялся опоздать, — отозвался Гарри, пристыженно умолчав о двух королевствах подданных. — Магнус и Блэк летят, остальные на подходе. Гора подумывал разрушить замок, я кое-как успел его разубедить, только шатнуть успел…

Том вспомнил блеск кинжала и неохотно признал:

— Ты вновь меня спас. Промедли чуть-чуть… Бестолковый, но герой. Или герои толковыми не бывают?

Они истерично засмеялись.

— Надо отсюда выбираться, — образумил их брауни, оборвав паническое веселье. — Замок закрыт для меня, так что надо как-то самим.

— Знать бы куда...

 

Том готов был поклясться, что они бежали наверх, на какую-нибудь башню, откуда их мог забрать загадочный Гор, но лестница извернулась, и — они выбежали в тронный зал с белым драконом под потолком.

Перед ними оказался потрепанный король Сол, за ним чуть в стороне стоял Гэл. Мальчики метнулись назад, но путь им преградил Аластор с серыми тенями в арьергарде.

— Я и мечтать не мог о такой удаче, — Сол улыбнулся так, что у Тома засосало под ложечкой. — Король Севера. Принц Юга. Оба у меня в руках.

— Сдавайтесь! — выпалил Гарри. — Вы проиграли!

— О нет, — сладко пропел Сол.

— Мои подданные…

— Твои подданные скоро станут моими, — негромко возразил Сол. — Посмотри наверх. Это Элли, белый дракон Юга. Магия драконов велика и так соблазнительна… Но я ни одной крохи не взял, всё влил в защиту замка, зато теперь он повинуется только мне и никто не войдёт без моего разрешения.

— Но я же... — изумился было Гарри, но Том резко его толкнул — молчи, дурак. К счастью, Сол так увлёкся, что ничего не заметил.

— Когда-то я научился перемещать души из хрупких тел в надёжный камень. Потом я научился забирать души из тел, превращая их в силу. Теперь я знаю, как смешать магию двух королей и подчинить себе и Юг, и Север.

У Гарри мозги кипели от напряжения. Он вошёл в замок без спроса. Какое ограничение мог поставить Сол? Никому, кроме короля Юга? Юг признал Гарри, но знает ли это замок? Кому он теперь принадлежит?

Сол шагнул к ним.

— Ты опоздал, — проговорил Гарри, лихорадочно пытаясь достучаться до замка. «Сними защиту, сними защиту. Пропусти!». — Ты больше не король.

Сол побледнел, но мгновенно пришёл в себя.

— Не имеет значения, — ответил он. — Я стану им вновь.

Солнечный свет залил зал. Вспыхнули цветные окна. Сол вскинул руки.

— Нет!

Том машинально обернулся. В зал ворвался помятый, но живой Септим. Сияющий белым пламенем меч обрушился на серые тени.

— Бегите! Спасайтесь!

Мальчики бросились врассыпную.

Том петлял как заяц, за ним гнался Гэл. Сол преследовал Гарри. Септим сцепился с Аластором. Серые тени недвижно распластались на полу.

— Как трогательно, — проскрипел палач. Он как никогда напоминал высохшее дерево. — Ты всё равно умрёшь.

— Возможно, — согласился Септим. Глаза его сияли. — Но как воин, а не как жалкий трус!

Двое взмыли навстречу друг другу: до последнего вздоха верный своему господину старый хозяин лесов и поющий меч в руках ожившего человека.

Отчаянно вскрикнул Гарри: запнувшись, он упал на четвереньки — Сол с занесённым кинжалом навис над ним. Свирепо вереща, брауни зубами вцепился в запястье, яростным зверьком повис на руке — король стряхнул его и, словно тряпичную куклу, отбросил в сторону. Несколько раз перекувырнувшись в воздухе, Доунан заскользил по полу. Том метнулся к Гарри.

Зазвенело стекло, водопадом обрушились и растеклись колючие цветные осколки — рыже-белый болид ворвался в зал. Сипуха ударила короля в грудь — тот отлетел и упал на спину, — взмахнула крыльями и обернулась разъярённой Селеной с арбалетом наперевес.

— Не смей его трогать!

Она встала между Солом и Гарри — палец на спусковом крючке.

— Ты больше не убьёшь ни одного ребёнка! — прокричала она с искажённым от ярости лицом. — Ты больше никого и никогда не убьёшь!

Не спеша Сол поднялся, отряхнулся, затем отбросил волосы назад, огладил бороду.

— Дорогая, — улыбнулся он мягко. — Ты же не выстрелишь в родного брата?

По её лицу пробежала судорога, руки дрогнули, нос арбалета потянуло вниз. Она отчаянно боролась с собой.

— Нет, — сказала она беспомощно. — Не могу.

Сол весело расмеялся и шагнул вперёд. Длинная тень легла на усыпанный стеклом пол.

— Не беспокойся, моя леди, — сказал Блэк жёстко. — Я могу.

И метнул кинжал.

Ярко вспыхнул металл. Остриё бесшумно вошло под горло короля Сола. Он упал ничком, дёрнулся пару раз и затих. Алая лужа крови растеклась из-под головы.

— НЕТ! — раненным животным закричал Гэл, бросаясь к мёртвому королю. — НЕТ!

Сначала он бежал, потом шёл, потом упал и полз, и наконец застыл, вытянув руку, как механическая кукла, у которой закончился завод. Затем по белому камню пробежали трещинки, вспыхнули золотые искры и — облако пыли осело на пол.

Следом с треском в труху рассыпался Аластор. Септим лежал, прижимая ладони к распоротому животу.

Не зная зачем, Том подошёл к нему.

— Прости меня, — прохрипел Септим, найдя взглядом мальчика.

Том промолчал.

— Я…

— Он был не в силах ослушаться приказа, — проговорил Гарри, потирая ладонью покрасневшее ухо. Блэк успел отругать и безжалостно оттрепать, когда поднимал с пола.

— Неправда, — с трудом возразил Септим. — Вчера утром я почувствовал, что не обязан возвращаться. Надо было повернуть назад.

— Было бы меньше проблем, если бы повернул, — сухо проворчал Блэк, обнимая Селену за плечи. — Не пришлось бы лететь через всю страну! — продолжил он сердито. — Как тебе это вообще пришло в голову?

— Доунан! — спохватился Гарри, резко оглядываясь. Брауни без движения лежал чуть поодаль. Мальчик подбежал, осторожно взял его на руки. Тот был жив, но дышал с присвистом. — Мой бедный оруженосец.

— Твой оруженосец… брауни?! — воскликнули все трое разом. Септим, впрочем, скорее простонал, чем воскликнул.

— Да, — Гарри отмахнулся и с надеждой посмотрел на Селену: — Вы же можете вылечить?

— Ох, милый, — печально вздохнула она. — Я колдую только в Кэр-Аррианрод.

— Фонтан, — сказал Том резко. — Надо отнести их к фонтану!


	27. Chapter 27

Септим с трудом перелез через бортик. Кровь расплылась в прозрачной воде алыми чернилами по промокашке. Он глубоко вздохнул, маска боли стекла с лица. Поддерживая ладонью голову брауни на поверхности, Гарри мягко опустил его в воду.

Два или три вздоха спустя Доунан вздрогнул, широко распахнул выпуклые глаза, тревожно засучил ножками.

— Тихо, тихо, — успокаивающе проговорил Гарри. — Всё в порядке!

— Вода! — простонал брауни и резво прыгнул на Гарри, цепко обхватив ручонками шею. — Слишком много воды!

Мальчик ласково погладил Доунана по спине, как маленького ребёнка. 

— Посиди здесь, — попросил он и усадил брауни на бортик фонтана. Селена и Блэк с белыми лицами оглядывали каменные статуи. Гарри обогнул их по дуге, когда шёл к Тому.

— Это те, у кого король Сол забрал жизни? — шёпотом спросил он.

Том кивнул и пояснил:

— Он хотел и Селену перенести в камень, чтобы она жила вечно. Но у него ничего не вышло.

— Не надо было их сюда приводить, — вздохнул Гарри, языком трогая опухшую губу. — Как на кладбище. Только ещё хуже.

Том перевёл взгляд с Гарриной губы на ладонь, затем на Септима.

— Ты измазал его кровью.

— Кого?

— Септима. Он окаменел. А сейчас он жив.

— То есть ты думаешь?..

— Кровь и магия!

Том потянул его к Линту и Тре-Ло.

— Попробуй на них!

Гарри положил ладонь на рукоять меча. Маккилин дарил странное спокойствие и уверенность. Действуй. Наполовину обнажив меч, он провёл ладонью по лезвию. 

Кровь и магия.

Он вздрогнул, коснувшись окровавленными пальцами лошади. Словно током ударило. Легко, едва осязаемо. Кровь мгновенно впиталась в белый камень, невидимая нить протянулась к статуе, и электричеством по проводам от него потекло пламя жизни.

Том едва слышно ахнул. Гарри рассмеялся, глянул на него весёлыми шальными глазами и кинулся к другим.

Он носился от статуи к статуе, орошая их каплями крови. А потом увидел Селену и Блэка. Они стояли на коленях рядом с каменными детьми. Погодками, чуть младше Гарри. Селена плакала, не утирая слёз. Блэк гладил детскую руку.

Они ничего не слышали и не замечали.

У Гарри сжалось сердце от пронзительной жалости и боли. Он бесшумно подошёл, поделился кровью с детьми. Блэк и Селена вздрогнули, непонимающе уставились на него. Мальчик молча кивнул в сторону, указывая на ожившие статуи.

Блэк недоверчиво осмотрелся, потом перевёл взгляд на Гарри, а затем на своих детей.

Девочка сладко зевнула, потянулась и распахнула серые глаза. Совсем как у отца. Мальчик глубоко вздохнул. С воплем раненой волчицы Селена бросилась к ним, сжала в объятьях.

Гарри смущённо отвернулся — неловко — и побежал дальше.

Звери, птицы, люди, дриады, наяды, сатиры, фавны, мелии и прочие создания бестолково носились по залу, сталкивались друг с другом, падали, тут же со смехом поднимались. Кровь быстро останавливалась, поэтому Гарри ещё пару раз надрезал кожу — ладонь мучительно ныла, но он терпел. Наконец, ни одной статуи в зале не осталось, и он вернулся к фонтану. 

На бортике сидел всё ещё мрачный брауни. Он уже подсох, рыжая шёрстка встала дыбом и кое-где курчавилась. С трудом подавив желание погладить Доунана — такой он был милый — Гарри опустил руку в воду — боль мгновенно исчезла, как и рана, будто её слизнули.

— Как же хорошо, — вздохнул он.

Смех и пение, клёкот и лай, ржание и свист крыльев — шум и гам стоял такой, что он не сразу услышал Магнуса.

«Мою Элли забыл, — деловито напомнил дракон. — Надо ещё обыскать замок».

«Да, конечно. Но я не помню дорогу».

«Попроси своего… оруженосца».

Гарри поискал Тома взглядом. Голова кружилась от ярких красок: мелькали алые птичьи перья, сияли рога единорогов, лоснились бока кентавров. Стрелка послушно повернулась, указывая направление, перед глазами вспыхнула картинка. Том сидел рядом с лошадью, которую просил пробудить первой. Он улыбался, и Гарри решил, что поговорит с ним потом, когда разберётся с наследием короля Сола.

Он отправил особо быстроногих на поиски оставшихся статуй, а затем Доунан перенёс его на белого дракона. Вцепившись когтями в потолок, сверху свешивался Магнус.

Камень зашипел и задымился, когда кровь растеклась по каменному загривку. Элли вздрогнула, просыпаясь, яростно забилась в цепях. Гарри подкинуло вверх. Он упал, скользкими от крови руками ухватился за выступающие костяные наросты. Доунан повис на его ноге.

— Тише, Элли! — воскликнул Магнус. — Тише!

— Кто это на мне? — Элли вывернула шею, нелюбезно оглядела Гарри с головы до ног. Мальчика будто обдало жаром. — Король. Надо же.

Она острожно подхватила Гарри хвостом и перенесла повыше.

— Мелкий какой-то, — неодобрительно проворчала она. — Не кормили его что ли?

— Мелкий, да шустрый, — отозвался Магнус. Он ящерицей ползал по потолку, разбивая цепи.

— Он-то шустрый, а ты как был дураком, так им и остался, — сердито прошипела она. — Заранее разве нельзя было освободить?

— И потом собирать по осколкам твою бренную тушку? Увольте.

Оставив драконов наедине, Гарри и Доунан спустились вниз.

Пустой и удушающий замок наполнился жизнью и прохладой. Гарри носился по анфиладам и лестницам, башням и крышам. Он исследовал крепостную стену, когда его нашла клекочущая и ревущая стая орлов и грифонов. 

Со спины Кинси спрыгнула легконогая Фиби. Зелёные волосы негодующе топорщились в разные стороны. Гарри сглотнул. Вслед за ней с орлов поочерёдно сползли Шер, Рольф и Эмина. На подгибающихся лапах они сделали пару шагов и без сил растеклись на каменной стене.

— В воздух, — простонал тигр, — больше ни одной лапой!

— Ни за что, — согласился волк.

— Ни за какие дары мира, — поддакнула рысь.

Гарри мысленно им посочувствовал. Фиби обняла его, отругала, расцеловала, затем вновь отругала. К счастью, откуда-то примчалась Берта, и сёстры на мгновение забыли о своём короле, чем тот незамедлительно воспользовался и ускользнул внутрь ближайшей башни.

Но не успел перевести дух, как над головой раздался шелест крыльев.

— Ваше величество, — церемонно позвал орёл, и Гарри узнал его — Иу-А! — могу ли я предложить вам свою помощь?

Гарри, у которого от усталости нещадно ныли ноги, сразу же согласился.

Огромный орёл удивительно легко и плавно перемещался по замку. Мальчик то и дело сползал со скользких перьев, но не жаловался — летать было лучше, чем бегать.

Заглянув в каждый тёмный уголок, побывав в подвале, темнице и на чердаке, убедившись, что никто не забыт, они вернулись к фонтану. Зал опустел.

Иу-А лихо рванулся к центру, но оказавшись над фонтаном внезапно резко развернулся, и Гарри свалился в воду. Вынырнув, он недоумённо взглянул на орла, тот сидел чуть поодаль, распушив перья.

— Змея же! Я совсем забыл! Память, как у курицы!

Гарри осмотрелся и осознал, что фонтан — огромная каменная змея. «Ещё одна», — вздохнул он, привычным движением вытаскивая меч из ножен. Полоснув себя по ладони, он коснулся каменного бока.

— Она всегда тут была! Она не проснётся! — воскликнул Иу-А, взлетая в воздух.

Но орёл ошибся. Каменное тело содрогнулось, вода затрепетала. Как давеча горы собрались в великана, так и вода, чаши и бортики сплелись в огромную змею с чёрными пятнами на золотистой шкуре.

Орёл застыл в воздухе, как жук в янтаре. Он не окаменел — перья не изменили цвет. Он просто остановился в воздухе, будто застыл во времени.

Или время остановилось.

— Ты забыл стереть кровь с меча, — покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, строго проговорила змея в ошеломительной тишине.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на лезвие: свежие алые капли, подсохшие бороздки крови. Он вытер меч о рукав и спрятал его в ножны.

— Всегда храни меч в чистоте, — повелела она сурово, но затем мягко поблагодарила: — Спасибо, что разбудил меня, верховный король.

— Не стоит, — смущённо проговорил Гарри.

Змея свернулась кольцами вокруг мальчика. Гарри коснулся её — она была тёплая и сухая, как песок на пляже в жаркий летний день.

— Кто вы?

Взгляд её замер: она смотрела глубоко в прошлое.

— Когда-то давным-давно, это был пустынный остров, где рождались змеи. Такие, как я. Мы жили на дне океана. На поверхность поднимались очень редко. Но это было давно, время моего народа ушло. Я последняя. Я осталась на острове в надежде, что источник заберёт и меня, как до этого забрал моих братьев и сестёр, но увы.

— Где мы рождаемся и умираем… — Гарри машинально повторил слова Магнуса. — Как подземное озеро драконов?

— Почти как подземное озеро драконов, — согласилась она с улыбкой. — Со временем люди начали верить, что источник исцеляет, даёт ответы, даже исполняет желания. Меня называли его хранительницей, островной девой, богиней источника — кому как нравилось. Но я не лечила и не исполняла желания. Некоторым советовала — что было, то было. Они называли меня Корой, потому что ни один человек не в силах выговорить моё настоящее имя.

— Но… — мальчик посмотрел на свою ладонь, где не было и следа пореза.

— Вода источника не исцеляет. Она толкает к исцелению, берёт твою силу и восстанавливает. Поэтому мёртвые в моей воде не оживают. Если нет сил и крохотной искры жизни, то и вода помочь не в силах. Прах к праху. Мёртвое мёртвому.

— Кровь — это жизнь. Магия — это сила.

— Верно. Ты верховный король. Ты и есть Королевство. Я часть Королевства. Когда ты коснулся меня кровью и магией, твоя сила и жизнь стали моими. Ты вернул меня. Разбудил от смертного сна.

— Но почему вы окаменели?

— В те времена, когда Королевство было единым, жил король. У него было два сына. Они часто ссорились. Он боялся, что их драки разрушат мир, поэтому разделил Королевство. Старшему сыну досталась южная часть, младшему — северная. С тех пор так и повелось. Если из вашего мира приходили дети, а они приходили всегда, когда Королевство в них нуждалось, то одному доставался юг, другому — север.

— Но это не принесло счастья Королевству.

— Не принесло, — согласилась змея. — Разделив Королевство, король рассёк великое колесо. Перерубил глубинные нити. Это меня и погубило, меня отсекло от Королевства — я окаменела. Ты первый верховный король за долгие годы. Ты чувствуешь, как мучительно Королевству быть порознь.

— Но я не хочу быть один… — простонал Гарри.

— А кто тебя заставляет? — удивилась она.

— Но так не бывает, чтобы два короля правили одним королевством.

— У вас, возможно, и не бывает, — рассмеялась змея, раздвоенный язык затрепетал меж клыков. — У нас бывало и два, и три, и четыре, а то и пять королей. Восстанови старые порядки, пусть один правит на тёмной половине года, другой на светлой. Но ты навсегда останешься верховным королём, этого у тебя уже никак не отнять.

Кончиком хвоста она взъерошила ему волосы.

— Мне понравился твой мальчик: в нём есть кровь моего народа, но с ним непросто, — предупредила она. — Очень мало нитей. Будь терпелив. Росткам надо время, что прорасти, нити не сплетутся в один миг. Помни, что ты его единственный шанс.

— Каких нитей? Шанс на что? — переспросил Гарри. Но змея промолчала. Разматывая кольца, она медленно поднялась.

— Освободи остров от оков, — попросила она, а затем нырнула в пол. Камень принял её как вода. Когда круги замерли — звуки вернулись.

— А где змея?! — изумлённо воскликнул Иу-А.


	28. Chapter 28

Последней на каменную ладонь великана забралась башня. Она всё нарезала тревожные круги, то подбегая, то удирая прочь. Великан терпеливо ждал, и она наконец решилась. Он погладил её по плоской крыше, почесал между зубцами, живо напомнив Гарри байкера с соседней улицы. Тётя Петуния терпеть его не могла, он бросал вызов всему мирному городку. Гарри его побаивался, пока не увидел, как тот вытащил из мусорного бака мелких пищащих котят. Байкер прижимал их груди именно так, как великан прижимал к себе башню.

Не отдаст, решил про себя Гарри. Оставит жить где-нибудь у себя. Поселит у какого-нибудь горного озера.

Белый замок сверкал в лучах горячего полуденного солнца. Безбрежное море покачивалось, омывая остров. Волны облизывали острые скалы. Изогнутая тень замка падала на пролив, отчего вода между островом и материком казалась темнее.

Отвечая молчаливому приказу, остров содрогнулся. По белым стенам паутинкой побежали трещинки, зелёные и жадные побеги растеклись по опустевшим башням, трещал, разламываясь, камень — замок крошился. Камни рухнули в воды, волны вспенились, остров опустел, но лишь на краткий миг: на месте развалин вырос лес, встрепенулись холмы, прибрежные скалы рассыпались жёлтым песком.

Ему почудилось, что остров выглядит как свернувшаяся кольцом змея, но налетел ветер, он моргнул — и наваждение пропало, никакого рисунка не угадывалось в холмах и деревьях.

Гарри оглянулся. Его королевство лежало перед ним, он чувствовал каждое живое существо, каждое дерево, каждый камень и ручей. Он чувствовал всех, кроме двух.

Он колебался, не зная, с кого начать. Пощупал карман, убедился, что ножницы на месте.

Мелькнули рыжие волосы, колыхнулся алый плащ. Последний раз он видел их утром, когда оставил рядом с детьми, и подивился тому, как изменились лица лорда-командующего и леди-хранительницы. Заметив его, Блэк вздрогнул и рухнул на колени. Селена встала рядом с ним.

— Я не знаю, как отблагодарить, ваше величество. Мои дети...

— Не благодари, — прервал его Гарри.

— Но...

— Таков мой долг. Защищать и хранить подданных, — отрезал Гарри весело. — Селена, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Она обняла детей, велела никуда не убегать. Гарри улыбнулся девочке. Та немедленно смутилась и зарылась лицом в красный плащ отца.

Они шли по влажному берегу, усыпанному ракушками и водорослями. Море вздыхало и ворочалось, волны шумели, накатываясь на прибрежный песок. Солёный ветер обдувал лицо, путал волосы.

Гарри остановился подле покатого валуна. Во время прилива он глубоко скрывался под водой, но сейчас море отступило, и солнце высушило его до теплоты. Гарри залез сам и помог забраться Селене.

— Прости, что отвлёк тебя, — сказал он. — Как ты?

— Гораздо лучше, чем раньше. Ты спас нас всех. Я никогда не смогу тебя отблагодарить как следует, — ответила она. Её голос изменился: смягчился, обрёл глубину.

Она успокоилась, подумал Гарри, но вслух сказал:

— Таков мой долг. Мне было это в радость.

Улыбнувшись, Селена откинулась назад, упёрлась локтями о камень, вытянула вперёд ноги. Ветер то и дело закидывал волосы ей на лицо.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить? — спросила она, сдув с глаз очередную прядку.

— Я не чувствую тебя, как других, — проговорил Гарри наконец. — Сначала я думал, это потому что Сол убил тебя.

Она вздрогнула, и Гарри пожалел о своих словах, но у него не было выбора, он хотел, чтобы она поняла.

— Но затем я понял, что и Тома не чувствую как других. Я думаю, это потому, что ты, как и я, как и Том, не принадлежишь Королевству, — Гарри потёр лицо. — Мне кажется, поэтому у Сола не вышел тот ритуал. Том говорил, что Сол хотел перенести тебя в камень, чтобы ты жила вечно.

— Мне он сказал, что мечтает сделать меня сильнее.

— Наверное, он пробовал с другими. И у него получалось.

— Он любил эксперименты.

— Но он не учёл, что ты отличаешься, — сказал мальчик. — Мне кажется… я могу тебе помочь.

Селена резко села, даже развернулась вполоборота, чтобы лучшего его видеть.

— О чём ты?

— Леди Селена, — торжественно проговорил Гарри, — я предлагаю вам свою кровь и силу.

Она смотрела на него во все глаза, зрачки расширились от удивления. Она медлила лишь мгновение, но затем решительно кивнула.

Гарри мечом располосовал свою ладонь, измазал пальцы в крови и коснулся Селены.

— Как верховный король повелеваю принять леди Селену в Королевство, как свою кровь и силу.

Невидимые нити протянулись от Гарри к Селене, от Селены к Королевству.

Рыжина водой стекла с волос, синим раскрасилась радужка, кожа порозовела. Нервными пальцами она нашла на шее бьющуюся жилку, вытянула пряди волос перед глазами. Замерла и неожиданно ликующе закричала. Крик разнёсся над берегом, эхо подхватило его и унесло дальше по заливу.

Она сжала Гарри в объятиях, поцеловала в щёку, а затем обернулась совой — уже не сипухой, а полярной белой, — и полетела к мужу и детям.

 

Вытерев меч о бедро, Гарри посмотрел на море. Море посмотрело на него.

— Ещё два дела и можно отдохнуть, — сказал мальчик.

Он лёг спиной на тёплый камень. В небе танцевали пятнышки — Магнус и Элли. Издалека доносились радостные песни.

Гарри потянулся к Королевству. Он видел рваную рану, разделяющую его на две части. Видел и призрачные цепи, не дающие соединиться. Древний король мечтал о мире для своей земли, а сыновья спорили и дрались. Он боялся, что они погубят Королевство, поэтому разделил и сковал его, определив каждую часть для одного брата.

Освободись. Соединись.

Не было ни дрожи, ни вздохов, ни волны — ничего. Но Гарри ощутил как вмиг не стало ни Севера, ни Юга — единое королевство вернулось.

Он засмеялся. Он прыгал на камне и, кажется, кричал, ошеломлённый охватившей его радостью и воздушной лёгкостью. Он будто бы сбросил тяжёлый школьный рюкзак после целого дня. Пока носил — не чувствовал. Оказывается, быть связующим звеном тяжко.

«Шустрик, — позвал его дракон. — Что ты сделал?».

«Освободил. Соединил. Вернул как было, — ответил Гарри. — Тебе не нравится?».

Дракон долго не отвечал. Мальчик успел спрыгнуть с камня. Он шёл к Тому, ведомый невидимой стрелкой, нервно подрагивающей в груди.

«Не знаю, — ответил Магнус медленно. — Мне надо привыкнуть. Но теперь мы не обязаны тебе подчиняться. Не боишься?».

Гарри пожал плечами, почему-то вспомнив тётку. Она его не любила, не жалела, упрекала…Он никак не мог поймать мысль, теплящуюся на краю сознания. Она грозилась сдать в приют, но не сдала. Она его упрекала, но ведь оставила. Он думал, что его жизнь у тётки ужасна, но, как оказалось, с ним обращались почти по-человечески.

«Нет никакой радости, когда подчиняются без желания, а по принуждению».

 

Том сидел на пригорке в стороне ото всех. Рядом бродил Линт, изредка пощипывающий травку.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, присаживаясь рядом.

— Привет.

Горели костры, сладко пахло свежим хлебом, жареным мясом, пряным супом. Проголодавшийся желудок заворчал.

— Ты теперь верховный король, — сказал Том так, что Гарри сразу вспомнил укутанную тьмой башню, смёрзшиеся ресницы, заиндевевшие брови. _Даже здесь не я_.

— Сам не знаю, как так получилось, — проронил Гарри.

— Счастливая случайность, — тихо ответил Том. Тень улыбки мелькнула на губах.

Гарри раньше не приходилось делиться: нечем да и не с кем. В груди потеплело, ему было приятно от того, что он собирался сделать.

— Разделишь со мной власть? — спросил он просто.

Том вскинулся, уставился широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ты не шутишь?

— Нет, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Мне сказали, это нормально, когда Королевством правят два короля. Бывало даже три, а то и пять.

— Но ты это... по-настоящему? — недоверчиво переспросил Том. — Ты вот так просто согласен отдать мне половину власти?

— Да.

— Но… почему?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Один король хорошо, а два ещё лучше, — усмехнулся он, но затем добавил серьёзно: — Не хочу быть один. Одному тяжело.

— Да, — вдруг согласился Том. — Одиночество довело Сола. Он себе статую оживил. Я так и не понял, кстати, почему Гэл — это ожившая статуя — рассыпался в пыль.

— Сол умер. Вместе с ним умерла его магия. Гэл был создан из его крови и силы, — предположил Гарри. — Так ты согласен?

— Конечно, да, — не колеблясь ответил Том. — Что я дурак отказываться?

Гарри вынул из кармана маникюрные ножницы тётки Петунии, коротким штрихом надрезал кожу на ладони Тома, затем порезал свою. Они сцепили руки, переплели пальцы, смешали кровь.

— Теперь ты мой брат. Мой брат-король.


	29. Chapter 29

Как Гарри и подозревал, великан оставил башню себе.

— Блодуин, голубушка, я тебя навещу! — пылко пообещал Тре-Ло.

— Если долетишь, — фыркнул Линт.

Великан лёг на землю головой на восток, перевернулся на бок, одну ногу вытянул, другую согнул, левую руку положил под голову, правой обнял башню, как котёнка, и, глубоко вздохнув, забылся крепким земным сном.

Веселясь, танцуя и пируя, они двинулись через южные земли в Кэр-Аррианрод. Гарри то и дело засыпал и просыпался между зверьми. Доунан ругался, требуя спать как положено — в шатре. Арк Блэк никак не мог смириться, что оруженосец его короля – брауни.

Но Гарри был непреклонен. Все уговоры, что так не принято, что брауни — домашние духи, они убирают дом, а не следят за мечами и доспехами и тем более не сопровождают в бою — пропадали втуне.

— Неправильному королю — неправильный оруженосец, — отрезала Элли, и от Гарри наконец отстали.

— А по мне — очень правильный король, — тихо проворчал Шер.

 

Погода успела смениться дважды: за весной пришло лето, за летом — осень. Пожелтела трава, порыжели и покраснели деревья, часть зверей сменила цвет шкуры.

Тёмная половина года — время Гарри.

Том никак не мог поверить, что тот так легко отказался от единоличной власти, словно игрушкой поделился, честное слово. Сам бы он так не сумел.

Наверное. Том не знал.

Гарри рассказывал о том, как чувствует Королевство, но Том ничего подобного не испытывал. Впрочем, иногда он ощущал Гарри ещё до того, как видел — прохладное дыхание зимы, нежно целующее щёки, едва ощутимый укол в ладони. Он ужасно ревновал, почему у кого-то получается, а у него нет. Но потом вспоминал, что Гарри для него сделал, и злость сдувало, как пыль.

На третий или четвёртый день путешествия Том проснулся рано утром. Как обычно, пошёл умыться, мимоходом подумав, где же Линт — они много времени проводили друг с другом, — и внезапно увидел коня катающегося на поляне по желтеющей траве, хотя вокруг никакой поляны не было — только деревья и шатры.

Он замер, крепко прижав к груди прохладный кувшин.

Надо было убедиться.

Он пробовал ещё раз — Линт тряс головой, стряхивая с гривы сухие травинки. Потом подумал о Тре-Ло — выпь деловито сошёл с берега в реку, сунул клюв в воду. Затем о Гарри — тот распластался на тигре и сладко спал: из уголка губ стекала струйка слюны, волосы торчали ветками из вороньего гнезда.

Других увидеть не получилось, но Том воспрял духом.

Дайте время. Он научится.

 

Солнечный свет заливал большой зал Кэр-Аррианрод.

Проникнув сквозь распахнутые окна, ветер шевелил гобелены и играл с гирляндами, раскинувшимися от стены до стены. Цветы и флаги были повсюду. Побеги хмеля укрыли стены, ветки остролиста сплели арку над входом. Рассыпались трелями птицы, нежно перебирали струны музыканты. Сцепив хвосты, под потолком застыли драконы.

У дальней стены на возвышении стоял Арк Блэк. Серебряный плащ стекал по плечам, в чёрных волосах запутались зелёные листья.

Зазвенел гонг, и зал торжественно смолк. Толпа расступилась, освобождая проход. Гарри прошёл под дождём из лепестков белых лилий, поднялся по трём ступенькам, встал на колени перед Арком Блэком.

Из угла вышел медведь, держащий в передних лапах бархатную подушку. На подушке лежала корона, сплетённая из вечнозелёных веток остролиста. Ярко алые ягоды сверкали, будто драгоценные камни.

Блэк бережно возложил корону на непослушные чёрные волосы.

— Да здравствует король Гарри, — возвестил он. — Тёмный король.

— Да здравствует король Гарри! — оглушительные крики захлестнули зал. — Да здравствует тёмный король!

Подмигнув, Блэк уступил место: мягко, будто волк, перепрыгнул через ступеньки, в два шага оказавшись подле Селены. Гарри развернулся. Воздел руки, призывая к тишине.

Том шёл по белым изогнутым лепесткам гиацинта. Он был необычно бледен, но голову держал высоко. Бросив отчаянный взгляд, Том опустился на колени, склонил голову.

— Данной мне властью, — звонко проговорил Гарри, взяв в руки корону из дубовых веток, — я нарекаю Тома, своего побратима, светлым королём! Да здравствует король Том! Да здравствует светлый король!

— Да здравствует король Том! — закричали лорды и леди, дриады и наяды, фавны и мелии, птицы и звери. — Да здравствует светлый король!

Драконье пламя вспыхнуло над головами, облизало стены, опалило жаром, но, диво, ничего не сожгло.

Гарри взял Тома за руку, поставил рядом с собой.

 

Прячась от танцев, Гарри вышел на балкон. Стемнело, дыхание ночи прогнало жару. С озера доносилась пронзительная музыка, за стенами замка лес вёл колдовской хоровод.

Гарри забрался на парапет, оседлав его как коня.

— Вот ты где, — воскликнула Селена.

Она была в длинном нежно-лазоревом платье без рукавов и с открытой спиной. Светлые волосы были забраны в высокую причудливую причёску, в ушах — сапфировые серьги, на выступающих ключицах — ожерелье.

— Ты очень красивая, — сказал вмиг оробевший Гарри.

— Я знаю, — она рассмеялась, села рядом. — Прячешься?

— Немного, — признался он. — Почему-то захотелось побыть в темноте и тишине.

— Мне уйти?

— Нет! — искренне запротестовал он. — Ты очень вовремя, я хотел извиниться. Я не хотел забирать у тебя замок.

— В древности Кэр-Аррианрод был резиденцией королей. Нечего жаловаться, раз уж ты за старые порядки, — очень похоже передразнила она Магнуса. — Но если честно, мне всегда по душе был больше замок Блэков — Звезда Севера. Так что я ничуть не в обиде, не беспокойся.

На балкон заглянул Корк и увлёк Селену танцевать. Одна за одной на небе зажглись звёзды. Гарри наполнило умиротворение. Он болтал ногами, напевая прилепившуюся к языку песенку.

Он почувствовал внимание Тома: колкое, как свитер из грубой шерсти, и горячее, будто весенний ветер, а затем кровь прилила к правой ладони, шрам потеплел и запульсировал. Гарри машинально провёл по нему пальцами: на коже не осталось и следа, но под ней чувствовалось уплотнение.

Том признался, что чувствует нечто подобное. Гарри всё ещё не ощущал его как других и говорить мысленно пока не получалось. Но Магнус успокаивал, что не стоит беспокоиться. Мало помалу они прорастут друг в друга, невидимые нити окрепнут, и они услышат друг друга.

Немного погодя Том просочился на балкон. Как и Гарри, забрался на парапет, сел спиной к спине.

— Я тут подумал, — проговорил он растерянно. — Я совершенно не представляю, как править королевством.

— Я тоже, — согласился Гарри. — Думаю, нам подскажут. Магнус так совершенно точно.

— Твой дракон меня пугает.

— Он всех пугает. Он же дракон.

Том наклонился назад, положил затылок на плечо Гарри. Короны их сцепились.

— Не представляю, как быть с Септимом.

— Не представляю, как быть с Морган. Возвращаться в степь она не желает.

— Если она не вернётся, нас ждёт ежедневный ледяной душ по утрам, — пробормотал Том. — Но я серьёзно.

— Прости его, — предложил Гарри. — Он не мог нарушить приказ.

— Но потом мог, — возразил Том.

— Я бы простил.

— Я и не сомневаюсь, — Том мрачно улыбнулся.

— Он за нас вступился, между прочим, — напомнил Гарри.

— Я помню.

— Линту он нравится, — Гарри выложил последний козырь. — Ты же не хочешь расстроить своего коня?

— Ладно, — Том легко рассмеялся. — Я его прощаю.

Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы тот смеялся так свободно. С озера налетел ветер, вихрем закружил вокруг них листья. Под балконом запел сверчок.

— Но не думай, что я каждый раз буду так легко соглашаться.


	30. Chapter 30

Они часто спорили до хрипоты, то и дело ссорились и даже дрались, но всегда мирились. Впрочем, чем старше становились, тем меньше пререкались. Несмотря на то, что ни тот, ни другой не имели ни малейшего представления о том, как править королевством, они прекрасно справлялись: поддерживали друг друга и направляли, где оступался один, тут же вставал другой.

Селена отучила грызть ногти и научила танцевать. Рольф рассказал, как бегать и не уставать. Блэк до изнеможения гонял в оружейной, безжалостно вбивая науку владения мечом, топором и метательными ножами. Фиби и Берта познакомили с лесом. Иона показала подводное царство, как ловить рыбу и договариваться с акулами. Корк научил различать зверей и птиц. Шер — охотиться. Линт — верховой езде.

Магнус и Элли обучили колдовству. Тому особенно полюбилось ходить невидимыми тропами. Гарри подозревал, что драконам просто-напросто надоело возить их с одного края Королевства на другой (порталы Сола разрушились, да и использовать их никто не желал).

Том вырос высоким статным мужчиной. Он коротко стригся, избегал роскоши и лишь в дни празднеств шёл на уступки. Гарри отрастил гриву волос, был гибок и хлёсток, как ивовый прут, и столь же равнодушен к одеждам и драгоценностям. 

Они заключали дружественные союзы с соседними странами, воевали с пиратами, охотились, наносили визиты, устраивали балы у себя.

Если они и помнили прежнюю жизнь, то как смутный сон.

 

Празднование свадьбы младшей дочери леди Селены и лорда Арка растянулось на неделю. Многочисленное семейство никак не желало отпускать королей, поэтому вечером седьмого дня они тайком сбежали.

Очутившись перед воротами замка, Том немедленно стянул с пальцев перстни, с запястий браслеты, с шеи цепь и сунул всё в руки побежавшему брауни.

— Любезный брат мой… Тьфу! Заговариваюсь уже. Я так устал, — пожаловался он. — На мой взгляд, свадьбы хуже всего, а я ведь люблю Оливию. Из пятерых детей Блэка она милее всех.

— Покажи мне того, кто её не любит, — усмехнулся Гарри.

Глубоко вдохнув пряный ночной воздух, он повернулся спиной к замку. Том потянулся, тоже не спеша заходить внутрь. Празднества утомляли их обоих.

— Не представляю, что она нашла в этом убогом. А Блэк ещё упёрся: моя дочь, пусть идёт за кого пожелает.

— Взял бы сам.

— За что ты так не любишь бедняжку Оливию?

Гарри рассмеялся и напомнил:

— Королевству нужны наследники.

— Женишься ты — женюсь и я, — ответил Том привычно. Они то и дело возвращались к «свадебному» спору, но ни один не желал уступить.

— Нет никого по сердцу.

— Какое привередливое сердце.

— Кто бы говорил. «Одни платья на уме», «бестолкова и скучна».

— По крайней мере, я точен в своих желаниях. А ты заладил «не нравится» да «не нравится», а что именно не нравится — не поясняешь.

Гарри закатил глаза. Том усмехнулся и предложил:

— Прогуляемся? Разомнёмся.

 

Они неторопливо обошли замок, побрели вдоль озера. Лунная дорожка сверкала на чёрной водной глади, берега тонули во тьме. Глухо ухал филин, шуршало ночное зверьё, перекликались лягушки.

— Смотри, — негромко сказал Гарри.

В глубине леса мелькнул серебристый огонёк — он то появлялся, то исчезал.

— Как думаешь, что это? — спросил Том, зачарованно наблюдая за блуждающим светом. Его тянуло к нему, как мотылька к масляному фонарю.

— Такое чувство… — Гарри замешкался. — Такое чувство, что я знаю, что это за свет.

Не сговариваясь, они напрямую двинулись сквозь лес. Кусты цеплялись за полы плащей. Ветки хлестали по плечам. Дрожащая колдовская тишина захватила ночь. Деревья расступились, и они увидели сверкающего белого оленя.

— Диво какое, — прошептал Том сиплым голосом.

Гарри промолчал. Предчувствие чего-то невозможного обдало его сердце смесью ужаса и волнения. Он подумал, не рассказать ли Магнусу, но драконы улетели «отдохнуть от двух балбесов», и решил не тревожить их попусту.

— Мы встречались, — внезапно сказал он.

— Когда? — удивился Том.

— Давно, очень давно, — пробормотал как в лихорадке Гарри. — Во сне и не во сне.

Он застыл на мгновение, а затем шагнул вперёд и — вспомнил всё.

— Гарри! — издалека отчаянно воскликнул Том.

Гарри начал оборачиваться, мир расплескался перед глазами — он упал на гладкий библиотечный пол и ткнулся лбом в лакированные остроносые туфли.

 

— Мистер Поттер, — сухо проговорила мисс Ходж, маленькая и аккуратная, словно статуэтка, — что вы делали в кладовке?

— Я… — Гарри отполз и сел, бессмысленно тараща глаза. Но быстро пришёл в себя, осознал, что ему вновь десять лет и он одет в обычную одежду. Машинально поискал взглядом Тома. Но Тома не было. Нигде. Он его не чувствовал. Нити, которые связывали их, исчезли. Он был или очень далеко, или… Гарри поёжился, его зазнобило. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было так холодно. — Я прятался.

Она неодобрительно поджала губы, недовольно притопнула ногой. Каблук звонко цокнул о деревянный пол.

— В библиотеке не прячутся. В библиотеке читают.

— Я больше не буду, — пообещал Гарри, вставая.

— Надеюсь, — строго отозвалась мисс Ходж. — Между прочим, ваша мать заждалась вас у входа.

Гарри вздрогнул. Мать? Все в школе знали, что он живёт у тётки. Не попрощавшись, он птицей вылетел из библиотеки.

Он бежал, не чуя ног. Проскочил мимо ошеломлённого Дадли, тот показался ему заметно худее, чем прежде. Краем глаза ухватил Пирса. Чуть было не столкнулся с Нэн Морган. Её тёзка, кстати, выбрала пещеру недалеко от Кэр-Аррианрод, проложила подземный путь до озера. Очень любила внезапно обливать ледяной водой случайных путников.

Он не чувствовал Тома, но чувствовал других.

 

Она стояла за воротами рядом с черноволосым мужчиной. Простые синие джинсы, бесформенный тёмно-зелёный свитер грубой вязки, тёмно-рыжая коса. Заметив Гарри, мужчина что-то сказал, и она обернулась.

Гарри рванулся что было силы. Она поймала его, прижала к себе. Гарри вцепился, как утопающий, обнял руками и ногами. Не отдам. Никогда. Ни за что.

— Что случилось, милый? — безмерно удивилась она, тревожно касаясь губами мокрого от пота лба, убрала пальцами влажные прядки волос. — Ты не заболел?

— О, Мерлин, я же говорил тебе, что не стоило отдавать его в эту школу! — сердито простонал мужчина. Гарри покосился. Он невероятно напомнил Арка Блэка: волосы, глаза, нос — один в один.

— А где твой рюкзак? — спросила мама, когда он наконец расцепил объятия и сполз на асфальт. Колени мелко подрагивали.

Гарри вмиг похолодел — рюкзак остался в Королевстве.

— Опять Дадли? — расстроилась она.

— Нет! — страстно возразил Гарри.

— Не защищай его. Я знаю, что вы не ладите.

— Не понимаю твоего желания общаться с Петунией, — ворчливо проговорил её спутник. — У вас нет ничего общего!

— Сириус, она моя единственная сестра!

— Общайся сама, оставь Гарри в покое.

— У него нет других близких родственников!

— Я его и вправду потерял, — встрял Гарри. — Дадли тут не при чём.

— Давай не будем спорить, — устало вздохнув, сказала она Сириусу. — Не сегодня.

Он помрачнел и быстро кивнул, а она попросила Гарри:

— Возьми меня за руку, — а когда он радостно вцепился в её ладонь, удивлённо произнесла: — Ты сам на себя не похож. Обычно «я сам», «я уже взрослый». Но может просто день такой…

Она и Сириус переглянулись, тень печали пролегла меж ними.

Кто он? Гарри чувствовал связь, но не кровную, как с матерью. Другую. Крепко сжав пальцами ладонь, Гарри решил, что разберётся позже. Он со всем разберётся позже.

Они завернули за угол. Сириус осмотрелся — никого.

— Давай, — сказал он.

— Гарри, не отпускай меня, — напомнила мама.

Он не знал, почему нельзя отпускать, но чувствовал, что ей это было важно.

Её рука юрким зверьком завозилась в ладони, и он схватился за неё изо всех сил. В глазах потемнело, сдавило со всех сторон — точно также перемещались брауни. Невидимым путём ходить было куда приятнее, или дело было в том, что он ходил сам?

Гарри открыл глаза и увидел узкую калитку. Сириус толкнул её, и она со скрипом отворилась. Они оказались на кладбище. Вдалеке возвышалась церковь, окружённая могилами и деревьями.

Они обошли её, когда в сознание вломилось — и мама, и Сириус — маги, как и он.

Он вертел эту мысль и так и сяк, пока они шли мимо замшелых могильных камней. Они остановились перед белым мраморным надгробием. Сириус стремительной ладонью стряхнул сухие жёлтые листья.

_Джеймс Поттер, родился 27 марта 1960 года, умер 31 октября 1981 года_  
_Последний же враг истребится — смерть_

Гарри машинально коснулся лба, поискал пальцами шрам, который остался после аварии, но его не было. Он высвободил руку, костяшками провёл по ладони — метка, связавшая его и Тома, осталась. Гарри выдохнул — не причудилось.

Он прижался к матери, чувствуя её грусть, как свою. Она безотчётно погладила его по спине, не сводя взгляд с надгробия.

— Достаточно, — наконец проговорил Сириус.

Мама вытащила из правого рукава палочку. Повела рукой, и в воздухе расцвёл букет белых ирисов. Сириус подхватил его и положил на могилу.

Они пошли обратно по дорожке, мимо укрытых листьями надгробий, мимо молчаливой церкви к узкой калитке.

Гарри всё ещё не отпускал мамину руку. Он думал, что они переместятся домой, но они побрели вдоль пустой улицы: навстречу им попался только сухонький старичок в чёрном фраке и башмаках с блестящими пряжками. Он учтиво поклонился, сняв тремя пальцами старомодный фиолетовый цилиндр. Мама и Сириус вежливо кивнули.

Ветер гонял по каменной мостовой опавшие листья. Они кружились в вихре, шуршали, цеплялись за трещины. Свежий воздух щекотал щёки. Они дошли до края деревни, свернули к двухэтажному дому из серого кирпича. Его ограждала живая изгородь. На газоне валялся забытый велосипед.

Долгие годы Гарри был тёмным королём Королевства, но сейчас он был просто мальчиком, наконец-то обрётшим давно потерянную мать. Крепко держа её за руку, он зашёл вместе с ней домой.


End file.
